Love Down Under Style
by FanLass
Summary: Joe is getting married. This story has, sword fights, secrets revealed, flashbacks, plus a huge cast of all your favorite Immortals! You have to see the Clan Macleod wedding crashers! Full of twist and turns, sure to be fun for every Highlander fan!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Down-under Style **

**Joe and Gwen are getting married but when you add every immortal Joe knows wanting to come to the wedding trouble is sure to follow! ****This story takes place after the Highlander TV show ends in the winter of 2002 in an alternate time line. I do not acknowledge the deaths of Connor Macleod and Richie. In this story they are alive and well. Come read about Joe, Methos, Connor and Duncan Macleod, Cassandra, Richie, Amanda, Amy Joe daughter, Luke Denton, John Macleod, Gwen, an assorted cast of watcher and immortals. There is just about every one who has been in or mentioned the other two stories. ****Plus Methos will show up and throw a wrench (or spinner for you UK people) in to the mix! This story has sword fights, secrets revealed, flashbacks, plus a huge cast of all your favorite Immortals! You have to see the Clan Macleod wedding crashers in action! Plus what really happened to Cassandra after she left the horsemen's camp? And can Methos and Cassandra make peace in time for the wedding or still want to kill each other? Come join me for a story full of twist and turns, that will surely be great fun for every Highlander fan! **

**Chapter 1 **

**Where the hell do you guys hide those swords?**

It had been a long six years since Gwen left Seacouver. Gwen had no trouble blending into her new life as Gwendolyn McDermott Adams owner and operator of McDermott Down-under Travel and Tours a business in Whangarel New Zealand. No problem except for the fact she couldn't stop thinking of a certain watcher name Joe Dawson. Six long years later and Joe was having the same problem he could not stop thinking of a certain immortal women. Joe realized he wasn't getting any younger maybe it was time to retire from the watchers. He was in his mid-fifties now and Joe decided that if he waited any longer for the time to be right, he'd die of old age first.

During the last six years Joe and Gwen had kept their courtship going at a distance. First it was just a few letters as friends, and then they started sending emails. They emailed each other weekly then eventually the email went from weekly to daily to six or seven a day. The emails were not enough, so next they progressed to chats on Skype. Finally during the past several years they started to spend half the nights burning up the international phone lines. They took turns swapping time zones where Gwen lived was 19 hours ahead of Seacouver. Paris was a bit better it was just 10 hours behind Woolsey Bay. In Paris they could even find time to talk when the sun was shining in both their worlds. Joe even learned how to send text messages! In six years they never met face to face. Joe did not want their relationship to be known to the watchers until he was ready. Joe's had suffered from a broken heart more times than he could count. Until he knew where Methos stood in the mix he felt his relationship with Gwen was still ripe for disaster.

But in the end even Methos himself conceded defeat. Methos told Joe to go for it; Gwen still wanted nothing to do with him. Besides that Gwen hadn't even looked at another man besides Joe Dawson in the entire six years. Connor Macleod was the little birdie in Gwen's ear telling her to marry the Jazz Man extraordinaire. Connor even made a special trip to win Duncan and Richie over to his cause. There was little Joe could do with both members of the Clan Macleod plus one encouraging him to follow his heart. So finally six years later Joe sent in his request for retirement to the watchers. He sold both his Bar's in Seacouver and Paris. Then last but not least Joe sold his big old house in Seacouver that he had inherited from his parents. He said goodbye to all his watcher friends, and bought a custom made engagement ring. Only a few people knew where he was really going. Mac, Richie, Connor, Methos and Mike were all sworn to secrecy; Joe was still trying to stay under the watchers radar as long as possible. Joe Dawson never looked back as he boarded the plane for his flight to New Zealand knowing his life would never be the same.

Six years was a long time to carry on a long distance romance. But Methos had stayed supposedly out of the picture. Joe and he were still friends. What Joe did not know was Methos had visited Gwen, numerous times trying to repair his own relationship with her. Only Gwen had shut Methos down each and every time. Gwen had fallen in love with a mortal. She was in love with a certain grouchy bartender, Vietnam Vet, Watcher and Jazz Man extraordinaire, the man called Josephs Dawson.

Now Gwen and Joe were going to be together for real. Gwen couldn't contain her excitement, and had left early to drive down to Auckland International airport to pick-up Joe. It was over a 120 kilometer drive from her business but she felt Joe had spent enough time on planes. The international flight even travelling in first class was a long one. It would be a long ride back to her home at Woolleys Bay. Gwen and Joe could at least be together. Just the idea of being able to touch Joe sent shivers up her spine. On the plane Joe was nervous. He was a paraplegic over 55, and he worried how he was going to be able to keep a woman, who had known some of the greatest lovers in history, satisfied. Not that Joe doubted his own abilities to please women, but Gwen wasn't just any women. Joe tried to push it out of his mind, Connor said to him before he left, 'love conquers all' Joe thought he'd have to accept that as his new motto.

The moment came sooner than they both expected. Gwen met Joe at the gate and gave him the biggest hug; Joe reciprocated holding her tightly as if he had never held her before. That followed by Gwen opening her lips to his and their tongues almost swallowing each other up in the deepest most passionate kiss either could remember. Ok Joe felt the magic was still there. He never wanted the kiss to end. Feeling aroused, it felt like they never had been apart. All Joe knew is he wanted to get this woman to bed and show her how much he loved her. His days of saying no to Gwen's advances had ended, and he was sure everything he felt that first night they were together was kismet. There was no doubt left in Joe's mind that every minute of the long six years he had waited were worth it because she was now and forever only his.

"How was the flight? I know it's a long way that's why I drove down to Auckland, so you could avoid more time on another airplane. Joe by the Goddess Ovesevea you are a sight for sore eyes." Gwen smiled as she couldn't keep her hands off him.

"The flight was great; First class is something I could get used to. God it good to actually touch you, it's been so long, what can I say you look the same, beautiful." Joe replied.

"You look great too and I love the white hair, it fits you, so you just brought your guitar and laptop as a carry on? We better get the rest of your luggage, do you want some dinner now or stop along the way?"

"We can stop along the way, are you sure I don't look like your father?" Joe haphazardly said.

"NO" and Gwen gave him a big kiss throwing her arms around him, right in front of all the other passengers that were going through customs, and it was not a daughterly kiss either, he laughed and kissed her back. Several of the other passengers he had met on the flight whistled and yelled in support of the kiss.

"You're a devil Gwen and we are going to get in trouble."

"Oh I do hope so." Gwen smiled.

"OK Gwen, I do believe you, see I am here, and it's just you and me babe, no watchers, no immortals no nothing. Just us, I came because I want to give us a real shot. It's a couple of hours to your home I guess?"

"You mean our home." Gwen said as she looked up at Joe, she almost felt like pinching herself, it was so hard to believe this day had finally arrived. "Yea sorry Joe it's a long trip, its over 120 kilometers just to the city outskirts and the house is about an hour beyond that. Unless you want to get a room here for the night, truthfully Luke and John will be thrilled to have the place to themselves."

"Honestly Gwen I have been on a plane so long it would be great just to lay down a while. Could we just get a room here, I mean it wouldn't be messing up your plans if we did, would it?" Joe sounded relieved all he wanted was to get Gwen to the nearest hotel room and show her just how much he had missed her.

"Sure I can make a couple of calls, I should check out some of the places I have sent my own guest to stay when they came to visit down here. Hey this is cool I can tell the office I was doing research. Joe do you want me to meet you at the baggage check out or do you want to wait here for me?"

"I'll wait here, I like the view of watching you work." Joe smiled. "Is John MacLeod still at the house? I know Luke Denton is your student. Why is John there?"

"He just graduated with his PHD in History and wanted to take a year off before starting to teach. Frankly I can use the help at work and he and Luke are great friends. Joe I should tell you a secret now that your part of the family." Gwen leaned into him and cuddled up next to his warm body.

"He is going to be an immortal right? Joe guessed.

"How you figured that out Joe, you're a smart guy."

"Well I started to think after you told me Luke was going to become an immortal, so he kept my ass safe and jumped in front of the bullets back six years ago. I started checking the records of immortals that took in children or looked after them. Connor adopted John back when he was still single; it seemed like a red light. Then John has been spending a lot of vacations with you. Well it seems two plus two still equals four. Connor wants you to train John when the time comes, doesn't he?" Joe wasn't 100% sure about his scenario, so he was waiting for Gwen to confirm it.

"Yes, Connor wants me to train John, he thought that the fact John knows me so well and loved being here it will make the transition easier for him. The only problem is Luke constantly complains I am too harsh of a teacher." Yes Joe was right and Gwen had confirmed to him the truth, but what good was the knowledge now? Joe wasn't a watcher any longer.

Then with a quick kiss she was off to a booth, and talking to other travel agents as to some of the best places to stay in the city. After a short time she returned with hotel reservation and off they went to baggage claim. Just as Joe found his last bag Gwen Started to look around with a strange expression on her face, Joe could only guess what it meant; but then a tall dark stranger appeared dressed in a trench coat standing about fifteen feet from the couple. He walked closer to them and Gwen couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Good Afternoon I am Dean Morris, and you are Miss?" said the tall stranger.

"Gwendolyn McDermott Adams, I am just visiting here and picking up my friend from America, I am not looking for any trouble and plan on leaving in the morning." Gwen replied.

"Yes, I am a local; I commute between here and Sidney. I just like to know who's in the area and why they're here, and you don't look like you'll be any trouble at all Miss Adams."

"Well it was nice to meet you then Mr. Morris, I have to get going, but you do have a lovely city here, maybe another time then, when I don't have a friend with me." Gwen didn't like being intimidated.

Joe Smiled and said. "Gwen dear, we really should be off." He extended his hand to shake the mysterious Mr. Morris's hand, which Joe found had a very firm grip and said his name as if the immortal cared. "Nice to meet you." Joe now regretted not going and getting his bags on his own while Gwen was getting the hotel reservations, he blamed himself about the timing and Gwen running into another immortal.

"Where are you staying Miss Adams maybe we could meet later for drinks and get to know each other better?" Morris asked.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't make it clear to you when you first came up but I am with Mr. Dawson here," Gwen said very frankly and with a touch of anger in her voice. Joe stood in the back drop, as a watcher he had seen dramas such as this play out many times but it felt very different, now he was part of one.

"Yes I understand and would really prefer that we met for that drink alone, now, you're in my town and I have the right to challenge you to test my metal against yours."

Joe looked at Gwen and said quietly. "Why don't we just drive to your home tonight, and avoid all this."

"Joe, I am a big girl and you know how these things work, he already issued a challenge towards me, so I am going to put you in a cab and send you to the hotel and I will go have a drink with Mr. Morris. Hopefully we can work out this without too many problems so don't worry; everything is going to be OK. I love you Joe and I am so glad you're here." Gwen gave him a quick kiss and walked to the entrance where the cabs were lined up and found one. Then she had Joe's luggage put in the cab and gave him instruction on which hotel they were staying at.

"So this is what it's like, I watched it hundreds of times but it feels a lot different from this perceptive. That man is twice your size and doesn't look like a gentleman. Do you even have your sword with you? Where the hell do you guys keep those swords? I don't want you to do this, he's annoying but that wasn't much of a challenge in my book. Please don't fight this guy we don't know anything about him." Joe begged Gwen.

"Joe, It's just if I don't have that drink with him he'll come back, and be twice as annoying and maybe look for an advantage he can lord over me like you. Right now he hasn't got a clue who I am or what I can do. All this guy has done is sized me up as a small young women, the helpless type and an easy kill. Mr. Morris has no idea how old I really am or of what I am capable of. All I have to do is just take his head and be done with it. It's simple anyway I doubt he is over 200. Joe I am not scared, and so don't you be either." Gwen gave Joe a hug and brushed their lips against each other drawing their mouths in to a long passionate kiss. Breathlessly they parted.

"Let me at least look him up in the data base" Joe pleaded

"There's no time, I've been planning this reunion for months, and this will not spoil it. I am sorry I thought as a watcher you would be prepared for this side of my life. Well get with it Joe you of all people should have known what you were signing up for, when you fall in love with an immortal. Don't worry, just tell me you love me, that is all I need to hear." Gwen and Joe shared another deep kiss their tongues tasting each other hanging on, not wanting to ever let go of each other. But Joe knew Gwen's mind was made up. Slowly he pulled his mouth away from hers.

Joe looked at her and said "I love you Gwen, and I will see you soon. I'm Ok don't worry about me. I am sorry to give you a hard time it's just I wasn't prepared for this happening so soon. I just got off the damn plane! Given him hell honey, and try not to let the watcher see your face. I'll be waiting for you at the hotel," Joe sweetly and softly kissed her forehead and he got in the cab and drove off.

**End of chapter one**

**Chapter 2 - ****Finally in the Arms of the Women he Loves. **

**Or**

**Quickening are nightmares. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander. Wish I did, and then I have money! **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter 2**

**Finally in the Arms of the Women Joe Loves. Or Quickening**** reappear as nightmares. **

Joe settled in the beautiful first class Hotel Suite. This trip had been beyond his wildest dreams. First flying first class from Seacouver to New Zealand and now he was in a fairy-tale suite, a guy could get used to living like this. There was a large sitting room complete with leather sofas and a fully stocked bar, a dining room and forty-two inch flat screen TV with every cable channel that is possible to be broadcast in the UK and beyond. Joe opened his laptop to the watchers database and looked up Dean Morris. He found that Morris was a bit older than Gwen had guessed, 385 year old, and he tended to pick targets that were what he considered weak, either young immortals or women. His kill rate was fairly high, 537 but 90% were women or young immortals, Joe still didn't like the stats after looking at them. The guy's watcher was a Donald McDonald, who was married with five kids so there was a chance he wasn't around but with these stats it seemed that McDonald must keep a close eye on his guy. Joe speculated that this was how it was going to be from now on, Gwen off at a sword fight with an immortal and him home checking out the other guy's stats after she left.

Joe tried to forget about it but he knew that would be impossible, now he understood how Tessa must have felt every time MacLeod left to face another immortal. He looked at the clock, it had been two hours since, he arrived at the hotel and he was really beginning to worry when the door to the suite opened and Gwen walked in wrapped tightly in her trench coat.

"Hi Joe I'm back, see there was nothing to worry about." she said as she smiled at Joe, we have to order in, I only brought a small bag and I think I have to borrow one of your shirts, that damn Morris kind of torn mine to hell. Don't be alarmed I'm fine. He's dead. Are you hungry?"

Joe rolled his eyes and got up off the plush sofa, "Gee Gwen this room is something else real nice and thanks for the first class tickets, but honey I know you better than you think I do and your trying to hide something from me. So take off the trench coat, and show me just how bad it was?"

"Joe I don't know what you're talking about? Everything is fine."

Gwen since when were you shy I remember you walking through Macleod's loft naked the last time I saw you, so give it up girl." Joe insisted.

Gwen took of the trench coat and Joe could see her blouse ripped and blood stained, some of her own blood still drying on it. The cuts had healed but Joe knew that Morris had tried to cut her up pretty badly. "Joe its ok the guy is dead." Gwen said trying to explain the situation to him. Gwen wasn't used to having anyone else care how she won a head, or what pain she might have suffered, she was just used to being on her own. Then Gwen continued to explain herself to Joe. "I had to get Morris to believe I wasn't a threat to him. He had to believe he could just rip me up because I am small and a women. Then he let his guard down and I lulled him in to a false sense of superiority so that he would not have any idea who he was dealing with. As soon as he believed that it was easy to take his head. The battle was easily won then, nothing more has to be said about it. So can I barrow one of your shirts and can we just order in it's been a long day and I am very tired."

"You put yourself at unnecessary risk, for what to trick this guy? With all your mystic powers why let yourself take chances like this? Gwen you're not alone anymore, you have someone waiting for you to come back to." Joe pointed out to her.

"I am so sorry Joe, this thing we have is new for me too. I'm not used to having someone waiting for me and this isn't the reunion I had planned for us. If it's ok with you I am hitting the showers can you just pick out something on the menu for me. I need protein, not crab's, and maybe a nice salad. Does this hotel have those nice bathrobes, you know the white fluffy ones?"

"Gwen, come here first," Joe insisted. She obeyed and walked over to Joe, who then pulled her in to a big hug, then grabbed her chin and said. "I know things like challenges are common place for you baby but you need to give me a little time to get used to it ok. I just want to hold you for a few minutes. Honestly I am so happy your back with me and you're ok. That guy had pretty high kill stats and made me a little nervous."

"I understand Joe but I don't want to know things like an immortals kill stats before I challenge him and I can't have you freak out every time I have a challenge. Ok I have to lean to be a little more careful, but you have to understand one thing, I have been on my own ever since I became an immortal. I am not used to having anyone watching my back or waiting for me to come home. Even when Barney was a child I set up trust funds and nannies, because I knew I couldn't let him tie me down" Gwen looked sadly at Joe, she had never really confessed this to anyone before.

"Well Gwen things have changed; you're the one who invited me here, who asked me to come. I thought Methos would have had your back since he was your teacher?"

"Sometimes, in the beginning and later when it suited him, but you know Methos ultimately it's his own back he watches best. If I was getting into something that he considered too risky for his own good I was on my own." Gwen replied. "Joe it's not like it's new to me, I am a survivor. Methos knows that, so do I, it's just how things have been since I can remember."

"Well girl maybe it's time to do more than just survive, how about try living. I came here to give us a try, and I don't think you quite understand the concept of what a couple means. You are so used to living on your own. Are we doing just a dry run here or are you really going to make a commitment and make this thing between us work?" Joe pleaded with Gwen.

"Joe I want to try to make this relationship work and make things more permanent. I am sorry you need to give me some time and be patient. I don't think you understand where I am coming from, and this is a huge change for me. You might have to make some changes in your life with the watchers too. But Joe I really do want us to work, it's just we both know there will be pitfalls, like the one tonight. It's not all a bed of roses being with me, but I do promise there are some really good points too. But can we continue this later Joe I am famished, please order dinner anything will do, as long as its protein, not carbs, and a nice salad. I need a shower I feel icky, I have blood in my hair and there's one thing I can't stand is dried blood in my hair, it's the worst!" Gwen said as she gave Joe a soft kiss on his cheek and headed off to the large bathroom.

Joe hated it when she cut him off emotionally but he wasn't going to push this time, he could see Gwen was drained so he ordered dinner to be sent up to the room. Gwen did find one of those fluffy robes in the bathroom, and felt like a new women after her shower and dinner. Joe got comfortable too and tried to forget the drama of the night and finally Gwen retired to the king size bed in the suite. Joe washed up and removed his prosthetic legs and settled in with her. He was always surprised that she never commented or seemed to care he had no legs. When he asked her about it Gwen answered that he wasn't missing any vital equipment that she found necessary. Everything she wanted in a man was in perfect working order. Joe had to laugh at Gwen's assessment of his situation.

Somehow everything came so natural to them, and even though the last time they had spent a night together was over seven years ago. The years they spent apart didn't seem to dim any of the fervor the two lovers had for one another and even Joe was surprised how deep and passionate their lovemaking was. Gwen could do things to a man's flesh that would make him feel like he had reached the seventh level of nirvana. Joe on the other hand kisses his way down her flawless body until he found that red patch of hair moist and in perfect ringlets. There he would pleasure her until Gwen begged him to stop. They joined together, slick hot and satisfyingly never wanting the pleasure to end. Joe was sure Gwen's hands were magic and when Joe felt his ecstasy over flow him he only realized the joy of being in the arms of the women he loved. Afterward the two were just very content lying in each other's arms resting and happy to be together again.

Joe awoke alone around 3 am and realized Gwen wasn't in bed so called out for her. Gwen who often had trouble sleeping was in the sitting room, and came walking in to the bedroom.

"Yes Joe sorry I can't sleep especially after I've taken a quickening, the other heads Morris took all come along with his, some are more unsettling for me to process than others. Their power, their lives, their knowledge, it's all mine now. He did some terrible things, and I have to live with that now."

"What is that like, MacLeod never talked about it much, except when he had that dark quickening?" Joe asked.

"It's hard to explain, and even other immortals do not talk about this aspect of a quickening between themselves. But don't worry I've been through this thousands of times before, these feelings will soon fade, most of the time they only resurface again in my dreams as nightmares."

"Great who knew immortals had nightmares because of the quickening's they've taken in the past, sounds terrible, Gwen just come back to bed, I came a long way to get here and Damn it I'm not sleeping alone." Joe called to her.

"Sorry." She said as she crawled in next to Joe. "Really Joe I am sorry I woke you up, I didn't mean to." Gwen put her head on Joe's shoulder and went quiet.

"You didn't wake me up honey, the empty bed did." Finally Joe touched her face but he knew she had something to say, so he just stared at her. "Spill the beans honey, I know you got something to say."

Gwen Sighed "I'm worried, do you think we can make this thing between you and me work? Today didn't go very well. Connor has told me for years I am a complete fool for not running after you and marrying you years ago, he knows your only the third man I ever loved, and in 4500 year that's a long time to go between falling in love. I know it sounds ludicrous but I do love you Joe I have since that first night we spent together. It was so stupid of me I just kept listening to Methos, when he told me to stay away from you. I am sure it was because he didn't think I was capable of really loving anyone. Joe after you spend over four thousand years living a life full of self-doubt, self-loathing, and loneliness it's hard to just start to include another person in your life, do you understand? Methos was the closest I got to putting my past behind me and including someone in my life. I don't even know anymore if that was real or not. He was just so selfish, sometimes I think I was just an amusement for him, someone to spend his time with in-between one of his 68 wives. I had just one husband who in the end only made me a whore." Gwen sobbed as Joe just held her and hugged her.

After a while and she seemed cried out Joe brushed the hair out of her eyes and told her. "Gwen did you ever think, that you're so special that maybe Methos didn't want to share you with anyone else but himself. I didn't believe him for one minute when he said he never loved you. Even though he had you on his strings all those years Methos was still unwilling to commit to you. What a fool he is, and I shouldn't say that because he's my friend. One reason I stayed away from you from the beginning was you were his gal, but I was wrong. Gwen you deserve someone who wants you, and want's to be there for you not just when they're in-between wives. Before me you have had two men in your life, both wanted to use you for their own ends, I don't want anything from you. All I want and expect is for us to love each other. Can you understand what I am telling you, it's not hard but it maybe a new concept for you sweetheart."

"Joe, why didn't I get together with you years ago, I do trust you and anything you want to know about me I will tell you, just give me a little space and time. I'm not used to this honesty thing. All Methos and I did was play games and I was never sure if he was running towards me or away from me. Joe I need you so much." And Gwen kissed him again, and with her face still wet with tears she cuddle up with Joe and fell asleep.

Sure Joe thought to himself (_I had no legs, and some people thought I__'__m brave to get up every day knowing that, but how brave Gwen has been to have lived so long, having been a whore, a slave and unloved, how lonely she had been most of her life._) Joe thought it so sad that the great love of her life was Methos who played games with her emotions and would never truly tell her if he loved her or not. Then Joe smiled to himself and thought he was the luckiest guy in the world to have been the mortal man that Gwen fell in love with.

The next morning Gwen was back to her happy go lucky self, all she wanted to do was get back home so she could show Joe off to her friend and neighbors and make sure Luke and John were minding the shop and not enjoying the fact she was away.

The trip home was long and Gwen skipped going to her business in town, and instead stopped only at the local market to pick up a box of food Luke had ordered over the internet for her to pick up and then went right to her house. As they drove down the road that led to her house Joe was impressed. It looked like an extremely large two story ranch with a flat roof from the front but from the back you could see all three stories the lower story opening on to the beach which was on the bay. The house didn't have stairs, you entered it directly by a pathway on the circular driveway. Joe saw a four car garage at one end of the house and a few out building. It was a mansion by his standards.

Gwen rang the door bell, to alert the occupants the mistress was home. It was almost like a Laurel and Hardy movie the way Luke and John came out of the house, pushing and shoving to get out first. It was as if to prove they had been busy doing what every she had told them to do while she was gone when anyone could clearly see from the way they were dressed that while the cats away the mice will play. John had on only his swim trunks, wet and still dripping. Luke looked disheveled at best, as if he had been up all night and still in the same clothes.

"Great I leave you two alone and what happens, John I bet you have been surfing all day? Right! And don't go anywhere Mr. Denton! You were out in the pub all night? Honestly, Guys, I told you how important this was to me! Well just don't stand there get Joe's bags and put them in the master suite. John dry off first you're still dripping did you see my car from the ocean and just come in hoping I wouldn't notice! Your father would not be pleased, and Luke I got the grocery's can you prepare dinner? As soon as you're finished with dinner it's me and you with the swords on the roof. By the Goddess Ovesevea sometimes I swear I will never take on a new student again. Sorry Joe. I need to check the mail and make some business calls so I will be in my office the guys can show you around." She stopped and gave Joe a kiss on the check and with that Gwen was off in a huff disappearing into the house. All anyone could hear was Gwen rattling off a bunch of strange words. Luke and John knew all too well she was swearing in an ancient tongue that had long ago been forgotten.

**End chapter 2 **

**Chapter three – ****Sun, Surf and Swords, Welcome to Woolleys Bay!**

**Please lease a comment – I live for comments and reviews!**

**Also visit Methosbasements a site were JR and I will soon be post co-written humors Methos stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander. Wish I did, then i would have had a TV show about Methos instead of the Raven. OK Joe and Amanda would have been in it too!**

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter three**

**Sun, Surf and Swords and Welcome to Woolleys Bay!**

"Joe Welcome to Woolleys Bay, great to see you, did you have any trouble on the trip up here?" Luke greeted Joe. It had been several years since the two friends had seen each other. Luke Denton had put on a lot of muscle, and seemed much more confident than Joe remembered him to have been.

"What was that and what happened to my Gwen?" Joe stated with surprise.

"OH that's how it always is around here, we are hoping, that maybe you have come here to bring a quieter, sweeter, gentile Gwen, but I doubt even you can tame the wild tigress." John said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Don't give up guys, she was a lot sweeter yesterday, but she did fight a challenge and take another immortals head last night, it got her a little wound up. Gwen had a difficult night. Guys it would be nice if you just did what she asked you to do instead of giving her a hard time OK!" Joe said.

"Great Joe you have no idea how grumpy she gets after she acquires a quickening especially if the immortal wasn't a good guy. John Go change, I have to cook and then get my daily gutting and get tossed off the roof, before dinner. Can you show Joe around the place John?" Luke said in a matter of fact sort of way.

"Daily gutting? What the hell are you talking about Luke?" Joe asked with interest. As he followed Luke who was carrying his luggage in to the master bedroom suit.

"Gwen is very old school when it come to training her students, she feels no pain no gain. She want's me to learn how to control my pain so even if I am half cut open I can pull it together and still look for an advantage to take the other guys head. I bet MacLeod never taught his students like this, I bet no one has taught their students like that in a thousand years. But Joe it's making me tough, and she says if I can master this I can stay alive in most any fight. It's not the guy with the best moves that always wins. It's really the immortal that can outwit the other immortal. I hate it! I do see her point and that does inspire me to get on that roof with her every day, knowing she is going to whoop my ass. With her teaching me I might have a chance of keeping my head for a few years at least. Well John should be back soon; this is the Master suite, Gwen's dressing room and bath are facing the back side of the house, your dressing room and bath are facing the front side of the house." Luke explained.

"I have my own bath and dressing rooms?" Joe said with surprise in his voice.

"Yup, it was designed just for you too, with full handicap capabilities. Connor helped Gwen design it when she built this house; he was always hoping you two would hook up. If you ever wondered Connor MacLeod has been the little birdie in Gwen's ear all these years telling her to ignore everyone else and marry you.

"Connor MacLeod has been trying to get Gwen and me together for the past six years?" Joe asked with surprise.

"Don't get it wrong he is in love with her too. It's just she is in love with you and he picked up on that six years ago during that whole Watcher's turned hunters thing. Wait till you see your den! We call it the club house, its John and my favorite room in the place. We are not supposed to go in there, but we can't stay out because it's way too cool, it's a party room."

"I have a den?" Joe was becoming a bit overwhelmed. "And it's way too cool you say, a party room?"

"Yep, well get settled unpack there's lots of room for your stuff, and John will be in to show you the rest of the house, I have to cook or the mistress will be just a tad bit angry with me, and I don't want that especially when she has a sword in her hand." Luke said nervously.

Luke left Joe alone in the master suite; the room was very large, his dressing room had a top of the line wheel chair, shower chair and basically any equipment he might need so he could perform his personal care needs. In other words it was tripped out. Also he had a walk in closet with two dressers in it and a small desk to sit at to do light work on. There was no door but only a glass wall that bent around hiding the dressing room and bath from clear sight of the bedroom. He went in Gwen's side and it was much the same except it had a large whirlpool tub and steam shower, lighted dressing mirror for her makeup, another walk-in closet and small desk for her light work.

The bed room itself had high ceilings and a huge king size bed. The room was modern but didn't feel too overly female, with a rich pallet of color, mixed with dark rich fabrics. The art in the room was tasteful and most likely real, a Monet, a Van Gogh, and a few sculptures. One Joe recognized as one Tessa had done. Gwen must have bought it when MacLeod closed the shop down after her death or maybe Connor had given it to her, he'd have to ask later. On the wall across from the bed was a large flat screen TV for late night viewing. It could disappear down in to the wall with a push of a button. Very cool indeed. "Johnny Carson here I come." Joe said quietly to himself.

John entered through the master suite's double door and greeted Joe. They hadn't officially met until today, but had chatted on Skype a few times. "Joe I am so glad you're finally here, talk about nervous she's been driving Luke and I up the walls waiting for you to come. Let's start the tour with down stairs and the guest room, which of course you don't have to use. God I am jealous. Well I better shut up before I say something I will regret. You know my Dad is Ga Ga over Gwen, my step mom knows it too. It's ok with her because she knows Gwen would never act on it as long as he's married. So she just accepts Gwen as Dad's best friend next to Duncan. Mary is so cool. I think she's the one who's been telling Dad to help Gwen find a nice Mortal guy and live happily ever after. And you won the lottery here, later when we have time you have to tell me how you two met. Anyway let's go to the guest room, and catch the elevator to the lower level."

"Elevator?" Joe asked

"Yep" replied John, there are stairs on the far end of each side of the building but no one uses them, why would we when we've got an elevator! It goes all five levels, first floor, my floor (basement), sub basement, Dojo and roof. The sub basement isn't a great place just storage and it's were Gwen makes her mead, it's the beer she's got on tap in your den. Great stuff I am told it was father Darius's recipe. She says it's not as good as what she drank back in the day but it's the closest thing she will ever find left in this century."

"Really. I have to see my Den.?" Joe asked.

"Ok but first these are the guest rooms. On the right are four rooms two share one bath each, and the one on the end is bigger and has its own bath. Then here in the middle is what Luke and I call the playroom, there's the couch-pit with the big screen and stereo, football table, pool table, darts, Video game corner with two flat screens. There on the left is a small kitchen diner over there for late night snacks so we don't have to go to the main level, and bother Gwen at night. And just after the kitchenette is a guest suite for visiting Immortals, like my dad. It's tripped out too but a little more like decor you find in the 18th century with a wicked view of the ocean. That suite has a master bath all the extras too. But the best part of the main room is the view out of the sliding glass doors, there's a patio and then there's the beach. Frankly Joe if Gwen would let me I move here after college and teach in the local university and just stay here forever. John said as he smiled and tried to be as good a host as he could.

"Well it's certainly very nice and I agree that view is great." Joe said.

"Hey lets go to the roof now if you like views you'll love the roof, we have parties up there and sometimes eat dinner up there or just sunbath, and Gwen loves to practice with Luke up there so if you see red spots with kitty litter on them just ignore them, they are both immortals so no one really died. Hey maybe I could talk to you about joining up with the watchers it's not like I haven't known about immortals all my life, it might be cool." John said.

Suddenly Luke appeared as if out of nowhere, "Hey guys, did I hear you say you want to be a watcher John? Don't do that it's not really a fun job and you are going to be a college professor, stick with the plan man." Luke encouraged him. "Let me finish the tour with Joe and you go do your chores Ok?"

"OK but when you go in the Den call me Luke." John said as he ran off toward another part of the house.

"Joe please don't encourage John with anything to do with the watchers." Luke asked Joe.

Joe gave Luke a hard look, "he is like you isn't he Luke, really I suspected it for a while, the watchers have been keeping reports on mortals that immortals take in and nurture, and about 95% do become immortals. Plus Gwen already told me."

"Please don't say anything, it's our standing unwritten policy to never inform anyone before their time, you know Gwen only told me so I would keep you safe. Oh not for my benefit, no. She did it for you Joe so I'd jump in front of any flying bullets that came your way to save your ass. I was angry at her for a long time about that. She used me. But now I understand her motives and forgave her. She taught me one important thing by telling me what I was."

"What was that Luke" Joe asked.

"An immortal will do anything to protect the mortals they love and do anything to win the game. Nothings off limits. It's all fair, and the end justifies the means. We each have to live by our own code, and ethics. I have to realize that just because I will not kill an innocent mortal that doesn't mean my opponent has the same moral code as I do. I was in the watchers for ten years, but still I didn't have a clue what immortals were really like until I became one. Let just hope Amy Zoll doesn't find out my secret." Luke said "Ok John said you wanted to see the view from the roof, give me two minutes so I can change in to my practice clothes, I know Gwen's looking forward to our session today."

Joe thought about how much Luke had changed since he joined the ranks of the immortals, he was much more serious now and focused. Luke reappeared dressed in a old tee shirt and old jeans that had old blood stains on them, smiled and said, "why get dressed up for a lesson when I am just going to get stabbed or worst, hey I can show you the dojo on the way up if you want,"

The next stop was the dojo, it sort of looked like the one Mac used to have in Seacouver, mats on the floor, swords on the walls, ¾ sticks, punching bags, weights, but also several workout machines, treadmills, and stationary bikes. It had just about everything the modern immortal needed to keep in shape. It took up most of the whole floor except there were showers and changing rooms and a sauna and whirlpool in the back. Also the walls were filled with swords. Joe had known one of Gwen's MO's was keeping the sword from the immortal she had taken a quickening from. The walls were filled! Many beautiful swords from all over the world and ever kind Joe could imagine.

"Ye Joe it's hard not to notice Gwen's sword collection, they are from the losers, don't try to count them it will only make you crazy." Luke suggested. "I don't ask the women how many quickening she's taken and this collection is all from after 1918, immortals don't talk about stuff like that, just watchers."

Then Joe and Luke went back on the elevator and to the roof. The roof was large and open. There was a small outdoor table and chairs complete with umbrella near the elevator for dinning and a couple of lounge chairs but the rest of the roof was open and empty. Luke explained Gwen liked it this way for practice sessions, so there was lots of room to move around. On the table were a pitcher of ice water and several glasses so Luke offered Joe some and a seat, the view was spectacular! They stayed up there for another ½ hour talking about what's new in the watchers before Gwen joined them dressed in her sweats and carrying one of her favorite swords.

"Hi guys enjoying the view? Sorry Joe since no one went to work today I had to make sure things at the office were ok, but I will go in tomorrow. Victoria, she's my secretary, is in and she's covering things. So Joe what do you think of the house?"

"It's great, but I hear I have a den I haven't seen yet." He smiled

Gwen went over and gave him a kiss and asked. "I have to give Luke his lesson so do you want to stay here or go back down stairs, just one thing you kind of have to stay out of the way so if you stay just sit here and don't move, period."

Well Joe thought this may be interesting so he said "I will sit right here and promise not to move."

"Ok Luke ready to parley? Let start over on the garage to give Joe enough clearance." Gwen commanded.

Luke followed his teacher and after they got in position they bowed to each other and their two swords crossed. Joe was impressed how much Luke had improved from the days that Mac had tried to teach him, he was holding his own with Gwen, but Joe knew she was holding back. They went over several different styles and moves then the attack began in earnest. All was going well until a car pulled up to the house and both the immortal stopped to look at who was in the car. Joe knew from experience this visitor had to be another immortal. Gwen and Luke ran to the edge of the roof to see a man and women, get out of the car and a familiar voice yell up

"I am Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, Gwen if you want a practice session invite me up on that damn roof, I need some fun. Did Dawson ever get here or are you still taking your frustration out on that poor boy?"

Joe stepped beside Gwen. "I got here just today, did you dump those watchers of yours before you came?"

Connor replied, "They are on vacation, you worry too much, and where is that son of mine, I hope not surfing again?"

Gwen smiled and shouted. "Hi Connor, Hi Mary, just come in the door's open, and sure Connor come right to the roof and bring you sword, I could used a bit of fun too. Luke please do put their bags in their room, I guess you're off the hook for today, I have another dancing partner to play with. Mary just make yourself comfortable. Luke already cooked dinner so you know it will be spectacular."

"Thank you Gwen but I think I'll go to my room and rest, Julia get your head out of that book and get out of the car we're at auntie Gwen's now, go find your brother." Connor wife said.

Connor took the elevator up before Luke could get it down; he shook Luke's hand and went over to hug Gwen, then turned to Joe with a big smile and said, "Welcome to the family."

"Connor what are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"I thought maybe we could throw you to an engagement party." Connor replied.

"Connor, Joe just got here we haven't even talked about that, Gee Whiz! Joe and I are still feeling things out to see if this whole relationship thing is going to work, right Joe?" Gwen asked.

Joe looked at Gwen with a smile. "Gwen's still talking herself into the idea of being a couple and not being alone, I am giving her enough rope so she can hang herself with it." Joe laughed.

Connor said. "Gwen I always liked this guy, well if you would excuse us Joe I think for your own safety, you better get off the roof. Gwen and I tend to play rough. If you go to your den there's a camera feed where you can watch some of the action if you like. You are one of those guys who likes to watch if I remember right. Don't worry she heals quickly."

"Hey who said you were going to get the upper hand on me, I think I won our last bout, didn't I? Bye Joe and please go easy on the mead it's more potent than it looks." Gwen ran over to Joe and asked for a kiss for good luck, which he happily gave her. Then he got on the elevator to finally see this den everyone was raving about. One thing about living with Gwen is you never knew what was going to happen next.

**End chapter 3**

**Chapter 4 - Sword Fighting Up on the Roof, Or Prince Valiant AKA Joe Dawson.**

**Please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander. Wish I did, and then I have money! **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

Chapter 4

**Sword Fighting Up on the Roof. Or Prince Valiant AKA Joe Dawson**

Joe waked into the Den to find Luke, John his little sitter Julia and Mary all sitting comfortably on the oversized brown leather sofas, watching the 52" flat screen TV with a closed circuit connection to the roof. John had a joystick in which to move around the two cameras that were mounted to the house chimneys. The room was very large and on one wall was a beautiful maple bar that included fresh mead on tap. Mounted behind the bar was a neon sign, which said _JOE__'__S_. At the end of the room a band stand completely set up for a small Jazz band. There was a Oak desk had a black leather chair behind it that look as if it was from his office at the bar in Seacouver. Joe wondered if it had a bottle of whiskey and shot glass in the left upper draw. He quickly checked yep it did. Luke quickly (as if not to miss the action on the roof) showed Joe the audio system, and music library, and ½ bath, yes this was a party room.

The TV show both cameras in a split screen display, not much was happening yet Gwen and Connor were just fooling around, and talking, but the group knew the action was coming. Luke explained Gwen often taped their sessions so she could replay them later and show him what he did right and what he did wrong. But it was always great fun for everyone when Connor and Gwen practiced because they could see two immortals going at each other full tilt but not taking a head in the end. That wasn't to say one didn't end up dead but all's fair in practice sessions and everyone knew they would live again. Joe found this family activity a little strange and asked Mary why she enjoyed it.

"Hi I am Joe – I know who you are. But this is the first time we are meeting." He offered his hand to Mary MacLeod.

"Hi yes Connor's gone on and on about you. I feel like I have known you for years, and this is my daughter Julia, say hi, teen age girls make you crazy. I was a widow when Connor married me and Julia was very young he's the only father she can ever remember."

"Do you enjoy watching this sort of thing because it makes me a bit nervous." Joe said.

"Well to tell the truth no, but we all trust Gwen, and we all know this is what they do. Face another immortal with a sword in their hands and fight to the death. Connor tends to look for trouble when I wish he didn't. He feels it's his personal mission to take the heads of all the evil immortal out there. It's hard on me seeing him go off, not knowing if he's comes back. So when we come here it's all fun and games. Up there they are really hitting each other as hard as they can, but it's practice for when they do it for real. I will not go on the roof until someone hoses it off I don't want to see the blood. But Gwen would never take Connor's head or he hers, they have too much of a past to ever do that." Mary explained.

"John told me Connor was in love with Gwen once is that true, I just want to know where I stand?" Joe asked.

"Well thank God for both our sakes Gwen's in love with you, so I can keep my husband and you Joe have to decide what you are going to do. Don't listen to me because I have an agenda. I love Connor very much and it would make my life so much easier if you just married that women. Then our two families would continue to be the good friends we are. I think Joe we might have a lot to share with each other. But as I said I have an agenda I was just hoping you might have one too."

"Joe, Mom, be quiet it's starting, come and see" John said excitedly.

Mary and Joe sat down next to each other and held each others hands. The other were whipped up like it was a pro football game but to Joe and Mary things hit closer to home. Their swords clanged and John had a hard time keeping them in camera range. Connor took the first blow to his arm as the blood streamed out everywhere but he just laughed. He hit Gwen next in the other arm. Although they both were now bleeding the combat intensified as they both tried different technical moves occasionally hitting the other in the leg or torso, as they were healing from there first wounds. They just kept coming at each other like two gladiators finally Gwen knocked both their swords out of their hands and a kung fu match erupted. Joe was shocked how well Gwen could hold her own against someone much taller and heavier than herself. But Connor knew her tricks and ducked the flying knife and to Joe's dismay they both got back their swords. Finally Connor stuck Gwen through with his Katana and she fell lifeless to the ground. The battle had lasted half an hour and Joe just looked at Mary afterward, they both knew it wasn't real but knew it could have been.

"Maybe I should go up to the roof" Joe said.

"No, don't, just turn off the TV and the rest of you get out of here, I want to talk to Joe alone and Connor will stay up there until she is ok. Joe they just do this, afterward they will be laughing about the sword fight and we can't get involved, its immortal business. I hate it too, but it's how they live there life. Connor is over 500 years old, and Gwen well I bet she's a hell of a lot older than he is. Gwen can do things I've never seen any other Immortal do. I'm sure she has confided in you. All I know is that she has had a very hard life, and men have treated her very badly. Before I met Connor they were inseparable, but she couldn't commit to him. So we fell in love he was so glad to find someone who could love him back. He still always worried about Gwen, because he still loved her. Then she met you, and Connor saw how she looked at you." Mary smiled. "Connor saw the love she had for you in her eyes; well he went on a crusade to help Gwen understand she could love you."

"Mary well I am touched, I had no idea. Did Connor ever mention Methos?" Joe asked knowing that he was still his main rival for Gwen's affections.

"Yes, and this Methos would be smart to stay away from Connor, so if you know him tell him, because Connor says he wants his head if he ever bothers Gwen again, is he good with the sword?" Mary said in a worried tone of voice.

"Methos mostly avoids fights, so I bet he'll stay away from Connor."

"Good, Joe your Ok, it can't be easy seeing Gwen die before your eyes, trust me last time it was Connor. They must be taking turns, I don't know. Are you staying here with Gwen?" Mary asked. "Connor even brought you something from Seacouver, he got it from Duncan. I know he wanted to tell you but I am too excited, it's your parent's wedding rings and your mother's engagement ring. So there no pressure now Joe." Mary smiled.

"Those Damned Highlanders are ganging up on me." Joe smiled. "Is Mac coming to New Zealand too?"

"I am sworn to secrecy, the ball is in your court anyway Joe" Mary answered.

"What if she says no Mary, you do not know this woman like I do. The last 24 hours we have spent together have been difficult for her to accept. Gwen is older than you can imagine, and lived a life where women were property, she's been treated by men in ways I can't even conceive of. Gwen has lived thinking sex was love but knew all the time it was a poor substitute. Gwen tried to love but it always ended up just being sex. I don't think she could tell the difference, between the two." Joe sadly reported. "All the men she thought she loved didn't seem to care about this even when they knew, they just continued to take advantage of her."

"Well I think she views you in a different light from other men, Connor talked to Duncan about it at length, you're a good man Joe, and can I tell you a secret but don't tell Gwen please." Mary said.

"Ok you got my attention I'll bite" Joe replied

"I know this because Gwen told Connor; the last time you saw her, she propositioned you and you refused to sleep with her. At the same time you told her it was because you loved her. How do you think that affected Gwen?" Mary paused to gather her thoughts. "Let me put it to you another way how many men do you think have ever refused her, and said it was because they loved her. Now think hard before you answer, because I know if Connor and I were not married they would celebrate their battle by making love, and he says he loves her. This Methos Guy I doubt he passed up a chance to get her in the sack, and you say he loves her. But six years ago you said no, her life was too complicated and if you and Gwen had sex it would just make things even more so. According to Connor you told Gwen it was bad timing, and the last thing you both need to do was put sex in the mix. It didn't change the fact that you were doing it because you loved her, and didn't want to see her hurt any more than she was already."

"Mary this is difficult having my personal life hashed through by perfect strangers, but I guess you and Connor have the best intentions." Joe said.

"OK Joe I understand but I told you I had an agenda and that is to see you and Gwen married. You do know my husband loves her, and I need to make my marriage rock solid. I can do this by getting Gwen in a position that my honorable Connor will respect, then he'll stop thinking about her, and he will be 100% mine. So forgive me for delving into your personal live. " Mary looked deeply into Joe's eyes as she said these words

"Ok Mary so you're telling me that I am the only man in all 4500 year of her life who's loved her enough to say no to being her lover because it wasn't the best thing for her to be doing? That's a little far fetched, I can't even imagine that" Joe said in a shocked voice.

"No Joe, I think you're the first man in her whole life that turned her down period. The fact you did it because you loved her was so much icing on the cake. Gwen's been the queen bee all her life, she infects men and Connor said after Gwen had sex with a man she could even control their minds to get them to do what she wanted them to do." Mary said candidly. "Joe don't you see you are the fist man to ever have said no to her, even though you were a former lover too. Then you spent the next six years building a relationship not on sex, but on friendship, respect and love." Mary was crying by the end of her little speech. "Joe it is all so romantic."

"But Mary I messed up then, because last night I couldn't keep my hands off her." Joe confessed.

Mary laughed "its ok you already proved your point Prince Valiant, she's already in love with you. All you men you're all such dopes, can I make you a cup of coffee, trust me don't drink the mead it's a killer?"

Mary and Joe walk to the Kitchen and talked some more while they had coffee. Joe now understood what was happening between himself and Gwen and felt a connection with Mary, as a spouse of an immortal they were going to be in a special club only a few could understand. But would Gwen even accept his marriage proposal? Joe was just waiting for her to come back to him after the sword fight on the roof, and frankly his nerves were a bit fried.

Finally Connor and Gwen came down the elevator, Joe smiled at her but she just smiled back and went in to the master suite with out a word. Connor came over and kissed his wife, "so what have you two been talking about? Sorry Joe Gwen just needs a shower and she'll be out in a while.

"I think I will go in and see how she is myself, thanks Mary for the coffee, Connor can you try to stab her a little less hard next time?" Joe said as he followed Gwen in to the Master suite.

"What's the matter with him?" Connor asked as Mary began to fill her husband in on what she and Joe had been talking about. "So now you're opening the eyes of the blind, I am so lucky to have you for my bride."

"No Connor I was just letting our Prince Valiant know what he did right. Sometimes when you love some one you have to say no for their own good. You should be ashamed for using that girl the way you did." Mary angrily said.

"Mary, what did I do?" Connor looked innocently.

"You know what you did. You seduced her." Mary reminded him

"Not as I remember I was in love with her and she seduced me and it was before you were even born, so why am I in trouble about this?" Connor complained.

"Its just Joe was in love with her and wouldn't have sex with her. Why are all you immortals sex crazed?" Mary accused Connor.

"Mary, lets not fight, let just stick to the plan and get Gwen and Joe together. You must have helped because he's in her bedroom, Mary why is Joe in her bedroom?" Connor asked.

"Because he wants to marry her you silly goose and he was worried about her when you killed her tonight. I know to you just killing another immortal is no big deal but to us mortals it's very upsetting watching our loved one die right in front of our eyes. Honestly sometimes you can be the most insensitive person." Mary said angrily at Connor.

"Ok I am an insensitive SOB, but I am also hungry; do you know where Luke is and when we are having dinner?" Connor smiled at his wife. "Mary I love you, do you want me to say it, I am sorry about my whole damn life now will that make you happy. I can't stop being what I am, now kiss me women." Connor grabbed his wife and kissed her, and she melted in his arms.

Joe entered the master suite and went over to Gwen's dressing room she was in the steam shower, but not standing she was all curled up in a ball under the water. Joe grasped some fresh towels opened the shower door, turned off the water and said.

"Gwen come here you've been in there a half an hour, honestly why do you let Luke and John video tape you and Connor fighting, It's not what I would call family entertainment. Gwen it scared the life out of me seeing him run you through with that katana of his." Gwen still stayed balled up in the corner of the shower, now getting cold. "Gwen God Damn it you will catch your death of a cold now get out of there, I have some nice dry warm towels for you."

Gwen looked up and smiled at Joe and finally walked out of the shower and he wrapped her up in the warm towels. "You did it again Joe, you said I would catch my death of a cold and I can't catch my death of a cold, in fact I can't die."

"Well you did a good imitation of death on that roof! Did you know I quit the watchers? Ok I put in my retirement letter but once they see me with you they will revoke my pension. I really don't want to watch immortals kill each other any more. I just want to stay here with you." Joe said as he helped dry her off. "I could work at your travel business. Most people say I have a likeable face and a winning personality." Gwen laughed, and began leading him toward the bed. But Joe said, "hey later babe we have guests and I thought I smelled dinner out there, why don't you get dressed and after dinner we can excuse ourselves early."

Gwen smiled and kissed Joe then walked in to her closet to get dressed, and he followed her to continue drinking in her beauty and the conversation.

"Joe I'm sorry if watching that practice fight upset you, Connor and I play hard and fast, I will tell the guys no more watching it if it upsets you. I don't get a chance to push full out with any one but Connor except when I am in a real challenge, its emotionally draining for me too. Sorry I was such a wreck, honestly Joe I don't know what I would do without you to pull me out of my funks." Gwen appeared dressed in a pretty flower sun dress.

"You look beautiful, and did I tell you that I love you, and always will." Joe smiled.

"Yes but keep telling me Joe, so let go to dinner." Gwen stopped and put her arms around Joe's waist, "Did I tell you I'm so glad you're here, and I love you too. So what do you think Luke cooked for us, he's quite the chief. I saw you talking to Mary MacLeod, what do you thing of Mary?"

"Mary is a wise woman, and I like her. You're not getting out of this room with out kissing me again and you're completely crazy for wanting a broken down old war horse like me." Joe said.

"Joe, first you're not a broken down old war horse. Second I'm over 4,500 years old, you think I want a kid to spend my life with? Anyway I am the older women in this relationship and don't you ever forget that. You are just a mature younger man." Then Gwen kissed him and they both laughed and walked hand in hand out to meet the others for dinner.

**End chapter 4 **

**Please send in reviews!**

**Next **

**Chapter 5**

**The Clan MacLeod Wedding Crashers - Plus One**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander. Wish I did, and then I have money ***Smirk. *****

**I**** want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter 5**

**The Clan MacLeod Wedding Crashers - Plus One**

Dinner was wonderful; Luke had out done himself again. The menu was simple but purely New Zealand, lamb with mint sauce baby peas, sweat potatoes in a special sauce, and chocolate cake for desert. After dinner the men went out on the deck to smoke Cuban cigars and drink brandy. Mary, Julia, John and Gwen cleaned up. Usually Gwen was out with the men on the deck smoking but wanted to give Joe a little space and Mary was always great company. Julia did what she was told then retreated down stairs to the games room, after asking her mom if she could go on face-book. Mary said yes but not to reveal where they were, life for a teenage daughter of an immortal came with certain restrictions. Julia didn't like it but understood why so agreed happily. John also had his own plans to go on to the local pub; he was twenty four and was tired of hanging around his elders. Mary and Gwen told him not to be out all night.

Connor had time to slip Joe two small boxes, one with his mother's engagement ring in it and the other containing Joe's parent's wedding rings. Joe opened them, it had been years since he had even looked at them. The wedding rings were just simple platinum bands, but Connor told Joe to take them out and look inside the rings. Joe looked and saw where formerly they had always been blank before they now were each inscribed, the women's ring said "I will always love you Joe" and he looked at the man's ring and it said "I give you my heart Gwen."

"Connor, how the hell did you know to write this, it's perfect but it is kind of personal?" Joe asked.

"Duncan helped me, he knows you better than I do and I know Gwen better. We put our heads together and tried to think what you both would write we came up with those being the most likely options." Connor laughed. "It was fun actually we were up all night writing different phrases out, it's the most male bonding we have done in years. We felt like two old women writing a romance novel." Connor continued to laugh.

"I wish I had a video tape of that, I bet we'd all be laughing our asses off, he is coming here right?" Joe inquired.

"Who told you?" Connor said with surprise.

"I'm psychic" Joe sarcastically replied. "So why is Duncan MacLeod coming here, can't you guys have your family reunion in Scotland?"

Connor lowered his voice and whispered in Joe's ear, "for the wedding. Joe I know Gwen, if you give her too long to think about something. She might not go through with it, so we have to hit her hard and fast. Propose first, and then we will have a wedding ASAP before she can change her mind."

"Connor it's nice of you and Mac to have planned my whole life out for me, you could have talked to me first though!" Joe said angrily yelling in sort of a loud whisper!

Luke smiled and said. "Hey Joe don't blame them alone I was in on it too, you were miserable without Gwen. I saw it every time I went to see you and mentioned her name. I even saw you and Methos fighting about it a few months ago, you are still pissed at him for how he dumped Gwen. He just pretended he is like a rock, and didn't care when I could see he's so jealous that you and her were having all those late night phone calls. I bet he is planning on trying to win Gwen back right now. So if you and she are married, you can be assured he will stay away from her at least until you're dead."

"Luke you didn't say that? Methos will stay away from her at least until I'm dead! Hey man you know how to comfort a guy." Joe shot back at Luke and Connor. "Guys it's not that I'm not touched by your complete meddling in my life, I just would have thought someone might have talked to me first before you engraved my parent's wedding rings! It's kind of surreal, and how did you know I wasn't going to do this all myself. I'm a big boy and been wiping my own ass for years without the help of my friends of the Clan MacLeod," then looking at Luke he said "plus one." Then Joe fumbled around in his pants pocket and pulled out a small velvet jewelers box and handed it to Connor. "Open it Highlander."

Connor opened the Box to reveal a platinum ring with a large emerald stone that was in a centre cut surrounded by what looked like more than one carat of diamond baguettes. "Joe this ring is exquisite; where did you get this ring it must have cost a fortune?" Connor pointed out as he passed it to the Luke.

"Oh it was real difficult, I sold my house, why did I need that big old place anyway? And if you need to know that is a platinum band with a 2.8 carat emerald cut centre stone surrounded by 1.10 total carats of diamond baguettes. Emeralds are Gwen's favorite stones, and she prefers platinum to gold, hey I did my homework. The emerald in this ring has a bright green vibrancy and light to it that Gwen will love. I have never given a woman a ring before, because I am a lifelong bachelor, and if I am doing this, I am doing this right. Still the thought of you Connor and Mac sitting up all night writing romantic sayings still tickles my funny bone." Joe shot back at Connor and Luke. "But don't worry your work will not go to waste my parents rings are platinum bands, so they will do." Joe laughed. "But really guys how stupid do you think I am, and I would appreciate it if both of you would stop manipulating me and Gwen. Damn immortals just because you can live forever you think you guys know everything."

Connor and Luke couldn't stop apologizing, but Joe just shook his head at the two immortals. "Guys stop rushing me and give me some room to breathe, and Luke I'd like that ring back please she might be out here any moment. I don't think it's safe for any other immortal to come here right now anyway, Gwen is off the radar and so is Luke, the watchers will notice both of them if Mac shows up, and is Amanda and Richie coming too?"

Luke chimed in saying. "No Amanda's in America and, I didn't want to tell Gwen but she's working with Barney, at the MacQueen security firm. Don't worry she's not involved with Barney, he met a nice normal girl, another lawyer, and got married five years ago; they have two sons and one daughter. Barney needed the help running the firm so Amanda is doing a great job, with her back ground she knows just about every way to break into something so she's real good at keeping people out of the client's way. Therefore Mac's not bringing Amanda here she's too busy, and for once she is enjoying an honest job. But Richie is coming."

"Connor, spill the beans, the watchers will be here, it has happened before when there were a large gathering of immortals for a wedding or such and they will see Gwen and Luke, the watchers are not stupid. So who else is coming?" Joe snapped back at Connor.

"Duncan is bringing Cassandra with him, she says she knows Gwen and they were friend a long time ago, Duncan trusts her so I am sure it will be fine Joe." Connor promised.

"I just think that Gwen might have her own opinion on this shot gun wedding you all have planned for us, but hey I came here to propose, even before you all started giving me the treatment. Holy Shit I would have locked the door and not let you in if I knew yesterday what I know now and that includes you Mr. Denton." Joe pointed to Connor and Luke. "Ok I would have let your wife in MacLeod I like her."

Then the sliding glass door to the deck opened and Mary and Gwen joined the men out on the deck. "Having a good time guys" Gwen asked.

"Yea we have been having a peachy time, sorry to leave you doing all the work, want a brandy ladies?" Joe asked Mary and Gwen.

"The kids both ran off Julia is on face-book and John's gone down to the pub." Mary announced to the group.

"Well if you two couples don't mind too much I will go meet up with John at the pub. Honestly being the third wheel is about as sad as it gets. So I will make sure he doesn't stay out all night. Good night all and Gwen we can have our lesson in the AM?" Luke mentioned to her.

"No; Connor said he'd do the honors for me tomorrow and take over your lesson. So Luke, you have to set up a time with Connor, I wanted to take Joe in town with me to see McDermott travel and tours. Joe has to meet the staff and I want to introduce him to a few people in town. Then we will meet up with Mary and Connor for a late lunch and see the sights the city of Whangarel has to offer." Gwen answered Luke back as she sipped her brandy.

"Ok Connor let me know what works out best for you, after watching you and Gwen goes at it I hope you are planning on teaching me something and not just using me for target practice, like she does most of the time. This should be interesting, I sparred with your kinsman before."

Connor laughed. "Well we will have fun then, and I've been one of Gwen's students also so don't expect any mercy. The object is to teach you how to keep you head, not be buddies. Luke maybe about ten thirty, it's always better to spar before lunch, builds up an appetite."

Luke looked a little worried as he left to change and go to the pub; and both couples had to laugh at how fast he got out of there. Gwen asked Connor to tape his session with Luke, so she could watch it later. Joe really didn't understand the immortals fascination with watch them gut each other, but Luke was her student and as Luke had told him Gwen was old school in her approach to training a young immortal. Perhaps Gwen was right to be so hard on him. Joe had seen Luke was much tougher, more focused and stronger than when he had last seen him before he left Paris. It was a bloody bad world out there for a young immortal and Luke would need all the skill he could gather. With all the activity at the house the watchers would be finding out that Luke was an immortal; and he wouldn't be going home again.

Joe grumbled as he thought to himself _(Well you can__'__t fight city hall, or both immortal members of the Clan MacLeod when they got a stupid notion into their heads.) S_o Joe decided he would just play along with this little drama, try to keep Gwen safe and hope it would work out for the best.

Joe looked at Gwen, and touched her hand then turned to the MacLeod's and said "well it's only my second night in New Zealand, so if you folks would excuse Gwen and myself I did promise my lady a little time just for ourselves. Good night Mary, good night Connor, I think Gwen and I were going to continue that discussion we were having earlier." Gwen gave Connor and Mary both a big hug and peck on the cheek, Joe shook Connor's hand and gave Mary a hug, and said good night one last time. Joe locked the doors to the master suite behind them as soon as Gwen and him were safely in there room.

Now with that Connor and his wife were left alone enjoying the lovely night air of New Zealand. It wasn't long before Connor picked up his wife and carried her to the elevator. Well just because they were an old married couple that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy a romantic night also. Mary was right all immortals were sex crazed but she liked it that way. Soon the only thing anyone could hear in the big house was the rock music coming from Julia's room, as she face-booked her friends and surfed the internet.

**End chapter 5**

**next chapter 6 **

**Joe Dawson if you going to get away that kind of behavior any more you strongly mistaken.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander Davis/Panzer does, this story is only written for fun and enjoyment not for profit. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Ok there was a change in the title for this chapter but I think you will find the new title is better and is taken right out of the dialoge in the story. Enjoy chapter 6 Of love Down under style and see the end of the love trangle that has been going on since 1995 between Methos Joe and Gwen! Or is it really the end? Read on!**

**Chapter 6**

**Christ, Some Days I Really Hate Methos!**

"Gwen you do know we are being ambushed by the Clan MacLeod." Joe said as they entered the master bedroom. "Your friend Connor and my good old buddy Mac are planning a shotgun wedding for us!"

"Joe what are you talking about? You just got here yesterday," then Gwen thought for a moment, "so that's why Connor and Mary came to visit practically as soon as you walked in the door, to put pressure on you to pop the question and marry me, who do they think they are kidding? I am sick to death of people meddling in my life. I am going right down there and having it out with them."

Joe touched Gwen's arm. "No, that wouldn't be a good idea. Besides I think they are planning an intimate night just between the two of themselves and Mary deserves time alone with her husband. She is a good woman. Gwen they are meddling because it took us so long to get to the place we are now and they are afraid we will blow it. What they don't know is how much we have already invested in this relationship. They were not there all the nights I didn't sleep because we were on Skype for six hours at a time. They were not there through all the international phone calls we have made, and all the many letter and emails we have written to each other. Maybe we didn't touch each other physically but we grew a connection a lot deeper than most couples will ever have for each other. Connor and Duncan even went and got my parents engagement ring and wedding rings."

"That's crazy, Joe what did you tell them?"

"That I already bought you an engagement ring, and I was perfectly capable of handling this whole thing myself." Joe smiled.

Gwen smiled and then led Joe over to the sofa in the room and got him to sit down. "Can I see it?"

"No I didn't ask you yet." Joe laughed as Gwen gave him a sad look. "Gwen I wanted it to be special, not rushed but with the clan MacLeod wedding crashers is making it things difficult, they're expecting Duncan to come soon, and who knows who he'll bring? I am afraid we are lost darling, in the trap of these crazy immortal wedding planners."

"Joe anytime you ask me will be special, because it's you asking me and I don't care what Connor or Duncan are up to we both know that's why you came to New Zealand. We spent so many years apart I don't want to spend one more moment without you. Anyway you're not getting any younger, Joe so if we are going to do this it better be now."

"Now isn't that so romantic, quick marry me Joe before you get any older because you're already in your late fifties!" Joe teased. "Gwen who knows how long we will have together, your immortal, I'm not; I could die tomorrow or be round another thirty years but I agree we have wasted too many years already." Joe smiled at her. "But if you think I'm getting on my knees honey you're going to be disappointed."

"Joe, nothing matters accept whatever time we have left we spend it together. I made up my mind about you a long time ago; it just took six years to chase away all the ghosts, so we could have a clean slate. There are a couple of things I still need to tell you before you might say yes to me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, there's nothing you can say that would chase me away. Ok Gwen if this is what you want, will you marry me?" Joe said as he got the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Gwen looked at him and took the ring box, and held it just looking at the box, "Maybe I should tell you a couple of things before I look at this ring"

"Gwen you can be so damned annoying sometime would you just open the damned box. I only spent weeks finding the perfect ring for you, and I need to know if I made the right choice." Joe shook his head and put his arm around her and gave Gwen a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Are you just going to look at the box because I could have saved myself a lot of money if I knew all you wanted was a velvet box?"

Gwen gave Joe a kiss, back and had a tear run down her cheek, as she opened the velvet box, in side was a platinum band that held a large emerald that had bright green vibrancy and sparkled as the light played off the stone. The stone itself was cut rectangular in shape and had bevelled corners and step-cut facets. On either side of the emerald were three rectangular diamond baguettes. Gwen had not seen the like of it since she had been in royal houses of Babylonian, Minoa, Mycenae, and Egypt, and knew it had cost Joe a small fortune. He knew emeralds were her favorite, and this ring would be something she would cherish the rest of her life. "Joe I'm speechless, this is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen!"

"Well it's a 2.8 carat emerald surrounded by 1.10 total carats of diamond baguettes and of course it's a platinum band, I think you only told me you wanted a platinum band about a hundred times, so is that a yes because I don't think I still have the receipt, these custom make rings are very hard to return." Joe smirked.

"Yes, I will marry you Joe, the only way anyone will ever get this ring off my finger is to take my head and we both know that's not an easy task. I love it, it's perfect, and I'm not even going to say you shouldn't have because I love it so much." With that Gwen kissed her prince valiant. I know I said I had something you needed to hear but can it wait until later right now I just want to rap you up in my arms and show you how much I love you."

"Well I think I could live with that, because no matter what you tell me it isn't going to change anything, I still can't take the ring back," he laughed, "so I guess you're just stuck with me"

Gwen gave him a little punch in the arm, "now who is being the pain in the ass, come to bed Joe and lets not spoil the moment"

"True, I'm over fifty and only mortal so you have to take these moments, when you can get them sweetie, as much as your immortal lovers try to tell you they were just a regular guy, trust me they weren't. Are you one hundred percent sure you want a broken down old war horse like me?" Joe honestly asked Gwen one final time.

"Joe this is only the three thousandth time we have talked about this and the answer is yes. You put me through a six year courtship without one drop of sex in it, well if you think Joe Dawson you're going to get away with that kind of behavior any more you're seriously mistaken."

"Hey the ring is on your finger now, so I guess there's no turning back, so whenever you are ready tell me whatever you have to say, but do me one favor, can you handle the Clan MacLeod wedding crashers, Connor's getting on my nerve's, and can we skip out early to have our day in town and avoid your house guest?"

"Anything you want Joe." Gwen said as she held his hand and led Joe to their king size bed. They would have a life time to talk, but right now Gwen had other things on her mind.

Joe removed his prosthesis and then cuddled up with Gwen in their king size bed for a night of passion. Joe kept thinking to himself was this really happening, this was their room and Gwen was all his. Soon Joe's whole body came alive with her soft caresses as she ignited his flesh with her touch. Joe knew he was a good lover but their pleasure was still pressed further than any point he ever felt. Was this what it's going to be like every time they make love? Why had he waited so long? Joe enjoyed driving Gwen past any point of bliss almost to insanity. The Chemistry they shared seemed wild beyond his wildest imagination and the climax Joe reached seemed to go on forever. Joe had never felt this much harmony with a women. Even after Gwen fell asleep Joe still kept looking at her, amazed that together they had reached seventh heaven. It was not only the great sex that attracted Joe to her so much, it was how open, and sweet Gwen was, and the fact that she saw there was nothing lacking in a lover that had no legs. More so Joe was satisfied that Gwen wanted him above all men to be her husband and share the rest of his life with her. Just before Joe fell asleep he gathered Gwen up in his arms and she opened her eyes.

"Joe what's the matter?" Gwen sleepily said.

"Nothing, is the matter, I just was wondering why we waited so long?"

"I was stupid, it's all my fault, I believed what Methos told me back in Seacouver over six year's ago." she whispered to Joe in the dark.

"What did that damn conniving son of a bitch say to you honey?"

"Methos told me that I had no comprehension of what the word love means. I was still a child holding on to a dream that was smashed thousands of years ago. Methos told me he would not let me hurt you like I hurt so many other men who have dared to love me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Now Gwen stop this, Christ some days I really hate Methos. First that was over six years ago, second I am not just any man I am the man who is going to be your husband. Third Methos was talking about his own selfish ass; you hurt him, when you fell in love with me. Listen to me honey we had this love triangle going on since 1995 and today it is over. I won. It's 2002 and I waited too long because of my friendship with Methos. I'm not going to say I am still not friends with the sneaky bastard, but he was wrong about you and me."

"But my dreams were smashed thousands of years ago when my 1st husband sold me into slavery in the brothels."

"Yea well that was thousands of years ago, and I'm not that guy! Today we are building new dreams. Baby everyday were together it's a dream come true for me, so stop crying and realize we love each other, it's a new beginning for both of us."

Gwen smiled and kissed Joe as he curled up closer to her, they both closed their eyes, everything Joe said was true and they both knew it. They fell asleep in each other's arms with the knowledge that whatever happened they could face it as long as they did it together.

**End chapter 6**

**Please send in a review! **

**Chapter 7**

**May we live in interesting times or the return of Methos **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Highlander is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen and her assorted bunch of sidekicks are mine. **

**I want to thank my beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J.'s ****Fan-fiction, his stories are both well written and enjoyable.**

**Chapter 7**

**May We Live in Interesting Times or The Return of Methos **

Gwen and Joe showered, dressed and got out of the house about six-thirty before anyone else was awake. She took him to her favorite little breakfast spot, which was coincidentally also, ran by some distant member of the McDermott family who Gwen had gotten to know very well.

After Gwen showed off her new fiancée and engagement ring; the owner gave everyone a pint of ale to celebrate. Joe thought Ale at 7AM he might get to like this country after all. To tell the truth the other McDermott's thought Joe was a little old for their lovely Gwen but they had seen other May – December romances before that had worked out well and really were very happy that the best catch in town was going to tie the knot.

Afterwards they went to the travel and tourism office and met Victoria, Gwen' secretary. She couldn't take her eyes off the ring Joe had given Gwen. Victoria was a single mother in her mid-forties with two teenage sons, she was very pretty with blond hair and blue eyes. Gwen would be lost running the office without her. Victoria had spoken to Joe on the phone many times, even seen photo's of him but was still surprised after meeting him in person, and he seemed such a gentile, kind and humble man. She couldn't help but be a tad bit jealous that Gwen who always seemed to have everything now had the perfect man too. Victoria's only consolation was Joe would be working with them at the agency after the wedding; especially since Luke and John were unreliable at best. Now it would be good to have someone who looked as stable as Joe did, to be there when Gwen was on one of here frequent absences. Victoria explained a few basic pieces of information about the business but promised Joe a full week of one on one training, after they returned from their honeymoon. Gwen was thrilled that they were getting on so well, she had no idea Victoria was flirting with Joe but he noticed, and knew he'd have to talk to Victoria about it later when Gwen wasn't there.

Gwen had to run a few errands, and soon she and Joe left. After they visited a few palaces, Joe said he was getting tired asked if he could look around the town himself and then they' meet up again for lunch, with the MacLeod's. Gwen smiled and agreed and soon Joe found himself walking the busy streets of Whangarel himself just enjoying the atmosphere while Gwen ran her many errands.

Joe found a street bench and sat to relax and just watch the city go by when he felt some one tap his shoulder. Then they tapped his shoulder again and Joe nearly jumped out of his skin with surprise, as the tall thin man with a large nose sat on the bench next to him.

"Nice place isn't it Joe?" the man said.

"METHOS!" Joe yelled out you almost scared me to death!

"Joe, stop yelling, you trying to get me in trouble" Methos responded.

"No, I think you're doing that just fine all by yourself. What are you doing here?" Joe asked in a nervous voice.

"I thought I'd come to the wedding and maybe see if I could give the bride away." Methos smiled back at him.

"I think the bride might rather have your head than let you give her away, you were the one telling her not to marry me for the last six years as far as I can tell. You're not on the guest list buddy, and what name are you going under these days?"

"Smooth transition, Joe to you I am and always have been Methos, as for a name on my passport, well that's on a need to know basis only, anyway are you still a watcher? I see you sold your house in Seacouver and your Bar in Paris is now named McAnally's, the old neighborhood's going to hell without you."

"Oh good I am glad you're just the same trusting soul you always were, but I think you're making a mistake if you're here for my wedding. Sure we are friends but the bride might not want you around, come to think of it why on God's green earth would I want Gwen's ex-lover to give her away? Methos I think you have lost your mind." Joe shook his head in exasperation.

"Joe, I am trying to show her I have given up bothering her and am supporting your marriage, didn't I help you with the ring? I bet she just loved it, am I right?"

"Yes she loves it, so you are promising not to meddle in our lives?" Joe asked.

"Well I never said that I just said I respect your marriage, and stay away from Gwennie, but come on Joe, give up meddling in you're life? Joe, don't ask that because you know how much meddling in your life amuses me. Hey we are old friends; maybe Gwennie can put whatever is between her and me aside for the twenty years or so for your sake. She always did that for me when I was married. Any way you can't live forever Joe. Then I get another chance to make things right with her after your dead."

"Methos, did anyone ever tell you, you're a conniving, sadistic, old Bastard?" Joe stated.

"You did Joe on many occasions but one thing I like in my friends is honesty, and I know you always tell me just how it is."

"Yea that's because Methos you're a lying old bastard so much of the time that you need an honest man around to, keep you're compass pointed in the right direction. Damn it you're giving me a headache. I really don't want to tell Gwen you're here, but we are trying not to keep any secrets from each other."

"Welcome to married life, it's not easy. I still don't think I got it right 50% of the time even with Alexa and that woman was wonderful to me. I was lucky just to have her for the short time I did. I still messed things up all the time. I never should have left her to help MacLeod with that dark quickening stuff. Nevertheless I did anyway, and she was alone in a strange city for several days. Joe you still can back out of this marriage, it's not going to be a bed of roses especially if you're marrying to an immortal." Methos warned his friend.

"Gee thank you for your concern, but since you're the chief rival for my fiancées affections I don't think I should take your advice. Sorry maybe after 68 times you should just forget marriage, and it's not something your good at, like honesty." Joe sent a cheap shot at Methos.

"Joe I am not your rival, I have been to see Gwennie almost every year since she moved here and tried to apologize to her. I bet she never told you any of this." Methos looked into Joes eyes, as his friend said nothing. "I thought she wouldn't tell you, well do not worry Gwennie was like a fortress, and she never let me in for one minute. The first couple of years she was so mad at me she just stabbed me on sight, and if I wanted my head I had to leave. Oh would you give her back this knife, for me, it has sentimental value to her. I had to leave once with this knife still in me." Methos said as he handed Joe a very old knife in a leather holster.

Joe looked at the old knife, and asked Methos. "Did she tell you about us? I know I did but did Gwen?"

"Oh yes, the last couple of years she wasn't quite as violent when she saw me, we actually talked. We had a meal, before she tossed me out on my ass. Why do you think I helped you with that engagement ring? Joe I knew she had finally changed, Gwennie was shedding her past and it was because of you old buddy. Life is about change, especially when it comes to very old immortals like Gwennie and me. If we cling to the past for too long it can come back and bite you on the butt and someone will use that as an advantage to take your head. Gwennie always clung far too much to the past. Now I see her moving forward, really for the first time in millenniums." Methos gave Joe a pat on the shoulder. "Joe you're good for her, you got her to change and stop hating herself for circumstance that were not her own doing. I tried to but was never able to accomplish a quarter of what you have by just talking to her these past seven years."

"Methos, I am glad you're on my side because frankly I wouldn't want you for an enemy, sometime you beat around the bush so much. So what you are really saying is you believe Gwen and I are good together?" Joe said.

"I don't think I beat around the bush as you put it, but yes, you are just what she needs right now, you have my full support. But don't expect me to stop meddling in you're life Joe, as I said you amuse me way too much to ever give that up." Methos smiled at his friend. "So will you ask her if I can give her away, I think I am the closes thing to family she has?"

"I promise talk to her about it, but there is another problem, Connor MacLeod, is here too and he doesn't like you at all." Joe said bluntly.

"Well the wedding is going to be at her house right?" Methos asked and Joe nodded. "Well I may have neglected to tell Gwennie that I built that house on holy ground."

"How could you have neglected to tell Gwen that the house was built on holy ground? I mean you sly son of a bitch you did that on purpose, knowing that way she be safe asleep alone in that big place, and didn't tell her! Why Methos?" Joe exclaimed.

"You know how stubborn that woman is, and all I wanted was to keep her safe. Sometimes she used to get plagued with so much self-doubt and self-loathing because of her past, well it made me crazy to even be around her. If she was on Holy Ground I didn't have to worry about her. Joe she will be your wife and I will respect that. You should know we go back way too far and that I will never stop trying to protecting her especially when she doesn't know I am doing so. I hope you can accept that my friend. Anyway as long as I don't have to put my head on the line for anyone, you, Gwen, Duncan, Luke, Amanda and Richie are all part of a small circle of friend I would like to see stay alive as long as possible," Methos revealed.

"Methos you can protect her, anytime you want. I would be thrilled to know Gwen' got a guardian angel out there. I worry about her all the time, she fought a guy we met at the damned airport who's kill stats were off the charts, and trust me your secret is safe with me because we both will catch hell if Gwen knew that you were doing this." Joe answered Methos back, "but I think I need to know more about the house being on Holy ground."

Just then Methos gave Joe a funny look and Joe knew that it meant, another immortal was there, they looked around but didn't see Gwen, or either of the MacLeod's just a tall thin blond man who was nicely dressed in a white linen suit wearing a white hat staring at them, "my queue to go, see ya later Joe." And Methos got up and made an exist quickly to stage right and was lost in a crowd of people as quickly as he had appeared.

The well-dressed Man continued to walk over to Joe finally stopping at the bench Joe was sitting on. Joe said "hi beautiful day isn't it"

The man looked at Joe and said "Are you Joe Dawson, the man who was with a certain Gwendolyn McDermott Adams in Auckand International Airport three days ago?"

"That a lot of personal information to ask me, and it was only two and one half days ago but you seem to know my name and I don't remembering you introducing yourself, Mr.?" Joe asked.

"Sorry this is really not any of your affairs except for the fact you seem to be with the lady in question. I am Samuel McConnell, and Dean Morris was my partner for over three centuries. I believe your friend killed him. So all I want to know is where to find Miss Adams and I will be on my way." Mr. McConnell snapped back at Joe.

"You seem to have a lot of information, how did you come across this type of information? Joe continued the line of questioning.

"From a Mr. MacDonald who seems to sport the same tattoo as you do, and he seemed willing enough to tell me what I wanted to know after I took his wife. Now I do not care who you are, I have heard whispers but as long as you men with the tattoos stay out of my way I will not bother any of you again. I will release Mrs. MacDonald unharmed. All I want is a clean fight with Ms. Adams, to revenge my partner. You seem to be knowledgeable in our ways so here is my card and please tell your mistress of my intentions. If you do so no mortal blood will be spilled, and I will be on my way back to Sidney." Samuel McConnell threatened Joe.

Just as McConnell spoke his last words he started to look around, and Joe who now almost thought he could almost feel a buzz himself from the look on the other immortals face. It wasn't coming from Gwen, instead walking down the street but the figures of two tall men and one tall woman. Joe's heart jumped, the men from the Clan MacLeod plus one was here and they would surely chase Samuel McConnell away for now. As Joe looked back to where Samuel McConnell had stood he was gone into the crowded city,

"Joe good to see you, but who was that immortal you were talking too," Duncan asked as Joe stood up and gave his old friend a hug.

"I don't think I know him either." Connor replied, but you can tell us at lunch Gwen has sent us to fetch you, your late and she was worried."

"Oh I can take care of myself, but who do you have with you Mac?" Joe inquired with curiosity.

The tall woman walked up to Joe and smiled, "Joe it's good to see you again, and Duncan tells me you are getting married to one of us, an immortal. Congratulations, well if anyone could understand our life I guess it would be you. I hope you have many happy years ahead of you both." Cassandra said as she kissed his cheek and then returned to Duncan's side.

"Cassandra how wonderful to see you again I didn't know you and Mac were seeing each other again?" Joe commented.

"Well we are old friends, and since Duncan is unattached at the moment it seemed like now was as good a time as any to renew our friendship." Cassandra said as she caressed Duncan's arm.

Joe smiled and gave hugs and shook hands and they whisked him into their waiting car and off to the restaurant to meet up with Mary and Gwen, but all Joe could do was think to himself, _**(Cassandra and Methos meeting up again that would be a horror show waiting to happen. This Samuel McConnell guy wants Gwen**__**'**__**s head and has a watchers wife as hostage, and I am out of the watchers so I don**__**'**__**t know if they will take my calls. What did that Chinese curse say that Methos told me about? Oh yes **__**"**__**May we live in interesting times**__**"**__**. Well times just got way too interesting, ok I may be selfish but does it all really have to happen at my wedding? How am I going to tell Gwen about this and still pull this whole thing off? Some days it's not worth getting out of bed in the morning.) **_

**End chapter 7**

**Chapter 8**

**Watchers, Challenges and Secrets Revealed**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander Davis/Panzer does, this story is only written for fun and enjoyment not for profit. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter 8**

**Watchers, Challenges and Secrets Revealed**

Joe, Duncan, Connor and Cassandra all arrived at the cozy restaurant Gwen had picked out for the late lunch. Just as they reached the table and Duncan was about to introduce Cassandra to Gwen the two women ran into each other's arms with Gwen saying. "Zhandra, I can't believe you're here, it's been several millenniums since I saw you last, you look wonderful!"

"Gwenan, I thought you had died two thousand years ago! I am so glad to see you. This is unbelievable, Duncan this is my first teacher, she took me after I ran away from the horsemen and protected me when they came around again. I go by the name Cassandra now and have for the last thousand years, and since you're sitting with Connor's wife Mary I guess you're the lady that Joe is marrying." Cassandra hugged Gwen again and smiled at the group.

"Yes Zhandra, I mean Cassandra, that's a lovely name, I am just Gwen now, and I see you are accompanied by none other than Duncan MacLeod. Duncan and I have met once before, he's a good friend of Joe's." Then Gwen showed everyone her engagement ring and Cassandra smiled, happily to find her old mentor once again.

Joe was unusually quiet, he was just observing the student and teacher reunion, but that was not the reason for his silence, Joe was still thinking about Methos, Samuel McConnell, and the watcher Macdonald's wife being held hostage. He was thinking of who he could contact to help in the situation. Joe thought calling Amy Thomas would be his best bet, she was his daughter and he had gotten closer during the last few years. No one in the watcher knew they were really father and daughter and they had spent time together when Joe was in Paris the last few years and cared a great deal for each other. Amy had objected when Joe told her he was going to resign, from the watcher's to marry Gwen. Amy said it was too dangerous, that this would be the last straw and few other watchers would ever understand how he could become so involved with the immortals they were only supposed to watch. Amy informed her father that he was one of the only links the watcher's had to Methos, so him staying in the watcher's was of vital importance.

All this was unsettling to Joe but he decided as soon as he could he would call Amy and see if she would help him with Samuel McConnell, and the watcher Macdonald and his wife being held hostage.

On the other hand the two MacLeod men were doing what they could to get the story of how Cassandra became Gwen's student and what was the connection between the facts they both had Mystical powers. But the women both felt this was too public a place to tell such tales so promised they would talk about it back at Gwen's house. So the group ordered lunch and watched the two women chat like two long lost sisters. Joe thought that Gwen being Cassandra's teacher was more than pleasurable since Gwen herself was a witch with mystic powers, who else would be the one to teach another immortal mystic witchcraft. It was Cassandra who noticed how quiet Joe was, and asked him how he was.

"So Joe, what seems to be on your mind, you're very quiet today? Cassandra asked.

"Oh I am just taking this all in, I guess it's just the old watcher in me, but it makes perfect sense that Gwen would have been your teacher, there are few immortals, with the kind of powers you both share, and fewer who could teach another about how to manifest these powers. I was just surprised Gwen took you in especially after you ran away from Methos." Joe said.

"What does Gwen being my teacher and Methos have to do with anything Joe? If not for Duncan he would be dead like the rest of the horsemen." Cassandra angrily said.

Gwen intervened, "Joe can you go call for the car, while I pay the bill, and you and Cassandra can continue that conversation later like in ten years."

Joe smiled at her, "oh Gwen our first fight."

"No, we have hundreds of fights just we were not in the same room, or on the same side of the world for that matter. Why in the name of the Gods did you mention Methos to Cassandra for?" Gwen insisted.

"Because he is here, and I was talking to him earlier, and someone else is here too you need to know about, but I don't want to tell you about him right now I need to do some background checking first." Joe remarked back to Gwen.

"You are no longer a watcher Joe so you have to stop acting like one. Just tell me who is here?" Gwen sighed as Joe just nodded his head and turned away to go get the car brought around. Damn it that man was sometimes more stubborn that she was, and Methos is here, Great! Cassandra always wanted to just kill him on sight, part of Gwen didn't blame her, Methos should have protected her he would have protected Gwen, but why not Cassandra? That Boys being boy's thing had really gotten out of hand when Gwen found out about Cassandra, and heard her story.

Joe revealed to the group "I left my hat back at the office so I will just get a cab there and to the house, I have a few phone calls to make anyway, thanks for the lunch all," and he kissed Gwen on the cheek and walked away.

Gwen didn't try to stop Joe it would only lead to another argument, and she was sure he was going out to find Methos. Joe always reminded Gwen that although Methos and he were close friends Joe always had to remember just who he was dealing with and not always to take Methos at face value. Joe always had speculated that Methos was a man with layers to be peeled off before you found Methos's real intentions buried underneath his sarcasm. Joe told Gwen it was impossible to have lived for 5,000 years without building some sort of armor up around himself and even if it seemed that Methos was flippant, flamboyant, sarcastic, and said that he really didn't care about anything but staying alive, he really wasn't that man he appeared to be. Joe reminded Gwen she had really only lived in the real world for 2500 years and got to skip most of the modern world when things got really crazy, besides she was fighting her own demons. Joe just believed they were two very different people, and maybe Gwen had to agree with Joe on this one. Gwen also had to agree with Joe that he knew Methos better than she did, because the man Gwen had known had lived over 2000 years ago.

Gwen and her group of immortals headed back to the house in Woolleys Bay, while Joe went as his fiancée had suspected looking for Methos and calling Amy. Funny thing was when Amy answered the cell phone she was clear as a bell, not usual for overseas calls. He was sitting in a park on another bench and Joe swore he could hear her voice in the distance. Joe had been a watcher over 30 years, and knew all the tricks in the book he put the phone down and walked a short distance and there she was; Amy trying to hide behind some bushes. He said. "Amy I can see you, now why don't you just come out and talk to me?"

Slowly Amy did but after she reached him she suggested they find a more secluded place. Joe picked up his cell phone and they got in a cab and drove to the travel office, were the two got out and went in the building.

"Victoria, sorry to interrupt you again." Joe said. "This is my daughter Amy, and we have to talk so I'll be using the office OK, please could you keep this on the QT, Gwen doesn't know Amy is in the country. Sorry Victoria Its family and you know how difficult these situation can be?" Joe smiled one of his best smiles at the secretary.

Amy didn't look happy as she said just before they entered the office, "Dad this is a bad idea, and you know how I feel about this marriage, just come back to Paris right now and all will be forgiven."

Victoria sniggered to see she wasn't the only person with problems, the more she saw of Joe the more she liked this man as he closed the office door and locked it.

"Amy there is a problem I need your help with and if I don't get someone to help a watcher's wife will die, as for you what the hell are you doing in New Zealand? Unless you've changed your mind and decided to come to the wedding after all." Joe proclaimed to his daughter.

"Dad you know you can't marry this immortal! They are even talking about putting a watcher on you because you are Methos's friend and he sees you. The watchers do want me to offer you a deal. Come back as a double agent and watch Methos, just don't tell him what you're doing, but stay friends with him, write a chronicle about him, an accurate one." Amy said quietly.

"You guys have lost your minds! No! Have any of you tried looking up what the word friendship means in the dictionary? Besides I already quit, I should get a retirement after 30 years but I will forgo it because I don't want those bastards money. Now Amy hear what I am saying a watchers wife is going to die, if we do not help him get her released, she's been kidnapped for Christ sake."

"Mom says I get my stubbornness from you, and I guess she is right, so what is this thing about a watchers wife?"

"Ok his name is Donald MacDonald he saw Gwen whack a guy named Dean Morris at the Auckland International Airport two and one half days ago, his partner Samuel McConnell kidnapped Donald MacDonald wife and shook him down for info. I do not know how much this immortal knows about the watchers but unless I get Gwen to fight him McConnell will kill Mrs. MacDonald." Joe passionately said

"So what did Gwen say?" Amy asked.

"I didn't tell her yet, we had a lunch with…"

Amy interrupted. "I know Gwen, you and Connor and Mary MacLeod, Duncan MacLeod and Cassandra all just had lunch. Dad I have to tell you something, and don't get angry, because of you Gwen's back on the grid and I am her watcher. Right now all that is official is she was Gwen MacQueen noticed in 1915 with her first teachers Darius and Connor Macleod; but the rumors will not stop that she is still Methos's Gwennie and over 4000 years old. And since Adam Pierson was the one to declare her not to be _the Gwennie_ and he turned out to really be Methos, well you can see why HQ doesn't believe his report and is opening up a new investigation. Now this is the women you are about to marry, right? Dad of all the immortals you could have picked why her?"

"Because I love her, and she loves me too. I'm getting old honey and I just want to spend the rest of my days being happy. Trust me this was not a snap decision for either of us, it took seven years, to work out, my only regret is I did do it sooner. But I am glad you're watching her because Gwen will never hurt you or put you in danger. I still have to help this MacDonald guy." Joe said worriedly.

"No you have to tell Gwen about her challenge, and let her handle it and stop interfering. That's what they do dad, they kill each other with swords and only one lives. It's the way it is and if you can't accept it then come home to Paris and please don't marry her." Amy reminded her father.

"I'm not a watcher any more, and Gwen is my bride, so I have an investment in this." Joe replied.

"That's why watchers don't ever interfere, or get involved in the lives of immortals, it's not too late dad to stop this madness." Amy pleaded with him.

"So that's a no. I guess about helping one of your own, save his wife's live. Amy this job can make us almost as cold as some of the monsters we watch. That's why I could never follow that damn rule book. They almost killed me once over that damned rule book. Hey we have to live with ourselves; and I know when I wake up in the morning my conscience is clean. You have to decide what will work for you." Joe pointed out to his daughter.

"Dad, you really should just call Gwen, you know she can handle herself, you can't fight her battles for her. You need to know a couple of other things too. Luke should not come back to Paris, they know he's an immortal too. Not when or how but we have photo's of him dying and coming back to life on Gwen's roof. So I would be safe to say Gwen is his first teacher?" Joe nodded . "Also when Amy Zoll found out she went ballistic, it was two in a row for her, first Adam then Luke. The good news is we are pretty sure Luke is a new immortal so there's no first death info on him and as far as anyone knows he could have had his first death just before he came here. Don't tell me anything different, so I don't have to report it." Amy said with a smile.

"Great I guess I have a Semi-permanent house guest now, well Gwen thinks he need at least two years training anyway before he should go out on his own." Joe said as there was a knock on the office door.

He opened it and saw Victoria ready to ask a question. "Joe its Gwen on the phone, and she wants to speak with you, sorry I told her you were here, I didn't say with who but she is my boss and I don't want to get fired."

"It's OK I can pick it up in here thanks Victoria," Joe picked up the phone in the office. "Hello Gwen my darling!"

"What is going on Joe, we are all home and you are not answering your cell and I was getting worried. There is a message on the home phone for you from a Mr. Samuel McConnell to see if you told me about your meeting? So fess up Joe what's going on. Who is McConnell and why are you interfering with immortal business again?"

Joe winced because he could tell Gwen was really angrily this time. "Is that why you were so quiet at lunch, that seeing Methos line was just to throw me off the path so I'd stay out of a challenge! Honestly Joe you have to let go I am big girl and I promise to come home to you. I fought thousands of immortals I am not about to start losing now when I finally have someone to come home too for the first time in my life. So give me the information. Step out of my way and stop worrying so damn much." Gwen concluded her speech.

Joe too a deep breath and took the card out of his pocket. Then he read the information on the card to Gwen and asked if she would call back to tell him where and when they were going to have this challenge, then with a faint I love you hung up the phone. Amy hugged her dad and said "I know its hard dad but now you're-signing up for a lot more than you ever did when you were a watcher."

"I only asked her to call back to were and when for your benefit Amy, I am going home or maybe to a bar. I can ask Victoria if there's one that plays Jazz somewhere around here. Then I can wait with a beer while both the women I love in my life go do their thing. Thanks for the updates but tell HQ to go to hell and stop putting a watcher on me, watching me is as boring as ice melting." Then Joe changed the subject. "Amy so are you watchers going to have a party after my wedding?" Amy gave her father a strange look. "Come on Amy we always did, anytime there was an immortal wedding or party where a bunch of immortals were gathered together for a special occasion. It was like our own watchers party, a chance to see old friends and make new ones, since you're watching Gwen you'd better get to know who's watching Luke, both the Clan MacLeod men, and a few others. Those immortals will all be regular visitors to our place, so you can expect their watchers will be here a lot also." Then Joe went out to ask Victoria about a jazz bar and get directions to it, and wait for Gwen's call.

It was closing time so he sent Victoria home and just after she left Gwen called back. "Joe are you coming home?"

"No, Victoria told me about a bar that play blues, the Seahorse Inn, I am going to be there waiting for you. Where are you meeting this bastard?" Joe asked Gwen

"Whangarel Quarry Gardens, at 6pm they close at five so no one should be there, I have been there before it's a lovely place. So I see you at the Seahorse Inn afterwards and we can listen to some jazz together. Joe just tell me you will always love me." Gwen said as she always did before she faced another immortal.

"I will always love you Gwen, see ya at the Seahorse Inn later," then Joe hung up the phone. Amy looked at her father and saw him in a new light, but she had a job to do and she gave her dad one last hug and went out the door so she would be at the Whangarel Quarry Gardens before 6pm.

Joe locked the door of the travel agency and turned to walk to the Seahorse Inn when a car pulled up alongside him, the passenger door opened, and a familiar voice came flowing out of the auto, "Hey buddy how about I buy you a beer and we can sit and wait together, but one thing, just where in this blessed town do they have a bar that plays blues?" Methos smiled up at Joe. Joe just shook his head and got in the car, just glad to see a friendly face to share his beer with as they waited for Gwen and Samuel McConnell to finish their immortal battle.

Once at the bar Methos smiled and said. "Hey Joe try not to worry even before I started to train her with the sword Gwen had already taken twenty two heads, if there's one women who can look after herself it's Gwennie." And the two men laughed and drank as Methos told Joe how Gwen had taken the heads of Jironos and Elijah before he even had taught her anything helpful to use in a sword fight. Methos never doubted for a minute his student could not only hold her own in any challenge but probably could defeat him someday. One reason to keep her as part of his friendly circle, knowing the fondness they shared for each other would ensure that they never came to swords.

**End chapter 8**

**Chapter 9**

**Mystical Witchcraft and Amy Thomas**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander Davis/Panzer does, this story is only written for fun and enjoyment not for profit. Rated M for mature.**

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter 9**

**Mystical Witchcraft and Amy Thomas**

Amy had arrived early and found a hiding place near a grove of trees, unfortunately so had Mr. Samuel McConnell. He had spotted Amy and snuck up on her and applied a little chloroform cloth over her mouth and Amy was out like a light bulb that just had been turned off. Unlike her father Amy had not learned to do her homework first on immortals and McConnell was one who liked to have an advantage over his opponent, and his preferred prime choice of advantage was a flesh and blood mortal. He bound Amy's hands, gagged her, and just as she was beginning to awaken McConnell dragged her to the top of a hill.

Gwen had thought a lot of what Joe had said to her about the fact she should stop taking chances and start using her Mystic witchcraft more. Seeing Zhandra again also inspired Gwen to realize she was not using all the weapons she had in her arsenal when she was in a challenge with another immortal. The Quarry Gardens were lovely in low sunlight of six pm. Gwen looked for the best spot to fight the battle where she would be able to see her opponent coming and also had an easy escape route. Then her mind turned to the reason she was in The Quarry Gardens and where was the other immortal?

"So where the hell was this guy, 6:15 he is certainly not a punctual person." Gwen said to herself, as she scanned the area suddenly feeling the buzz on another immortal she look at the top of a small hill.

"Miss Gwendolyn McDermott Adams, I see you are here, such a long name for such a small women. You killed my partner that I had for over 300 years. Do you have any idea how long that is to be with the same person? I loved Him. Have you ever lost someone you have loved for 300 years, it's like losing a piece of yourself." lamented McConnell.

"Umm, you loved him three hundred years, which is a drop in the bucket of time as we live our lives, how about trying to make a relationship work for two thousand years and all you found in the end; it was all a lie. You want something to cry about, try that. Three hundred years that's nothing, give it up McConnell, you're still young, and you can meet someone else. You obviously don't understand I did not challenge Dean Morris. He challenged me, in fact I tried to talk him out of it. And by the way who is this Girl you have bound and gagged? Why do you seem to think McConnell, that you need a hostage in order to fight me? How bad of a sword fighter are you, should I tie one of my arms behind my back so it can be an even fight? Gwen mocked her opponent.

"I do not believe anything you say Miss Adams, you killed my partner in cold blood, and I will kill you after I kill this girl if you do not lay your sword down now! If you do surrender to me I promise I will not kill the girl and let her go." McConnell commanded Gwen.

"Well if that's all you want me to do, that's easy, then let the girl go first. So if you think I do not have a sword in my hand I am helpless? Who do you think you are challenging, a rookie, someone who's only been around for fifty, one hundred, five hundred years or so McConnell? Sure we can play your way just let the nice watcher lady go. I will put my sword down, but I warn you, it will not do you a bit of good, you're a dead man unless you walk away now. Think about it I will give you two minutes starting now!" Gwen shouted as she looked at her watch.

McConnell looked at Amy and looked at Gwen; he has never heard such boldness from an immortal. Who was this Gwen and should he walk away, then he started to laugh. "Gwen Adams you are the biggest bluffer I have ever encountered in all my 537 years, but you amuse me so I do as you say and let the girl go, anyway I can kill her after your dead." McConnell said smugly. She is the kind that stays around and watches, so she will still be here after you are dead. Then he untied Amy's bonds and gave her a push off the hill he was standing on and she rolled down the hill into the stream.

Amy got up and ran at least a 100 yards to where she had hid her binoculars. Amy wiped the sweat off her forehead and face and tried to wipe the water off her still wet clothes. She was still shaking as she started the job for which she had been trained, watching immortals battle for the prize.

Amy couldn't get over just how beautiful the landscape was in this subtropical paradise. She thought that Whangarel Subtropical Quarry Gardens seemed too beautiful for the destruction that a quickening might bring to it but it was too late and the battle had begun.

Gwen tossed her sword about five feet from where she was standing, McConnell smiled and advanced towards her. Gwen bent down and pulled her stiletto out of her boot, held it in the air pointing it at McConnell and simply let go of it. The stiletto floated motionless for a moment as if an invisible energy force was holding it in the air. Then it rotated as if it was a cruise missile trying to find its target. Suddenly it began to fly faster than a bullet with the stiletto landing in the gut of Samuel McConnell, stopping his charge. McConnell dropped half into the stream, crying in pain, Gwen simply put her right hand out and whispered a few words in a tongue that no one had uttered in thousands of years and her sword leaped back into her hand. Gwen took her time quietly advancing to where her opponent laid swearing and bleeding.

"If you take my head another women will die," McConnell spat out trying to negotiate for his life.

"Ok, you want to play," Gwen took the stiletto and started to cut McConnell, from his chest to his belly button, then replaced it back in her boot. "Now you can die easy or I can make this really difficult, so tell me where this other hostage is, and how I find her. OH one more thing she better be alive or I will find those who you love and kill them too." Gwen smiled at McConnell.

McConnell was frightened, "I will tell you, but first I have to know who the hell are you? If I cooperate will you let me live?"

Gwen answered. "First where is the other hostage?"

"She is in a locker at Auckland International airport, locker number 56, on the third floor near the employee entrances. She should be alive, it's only been two days, and I don't think that long enough to die of dehydration. Now tell me who you are? And we can make a deal I'll go away from down under, leave you and yours alone. I will make a pact with you, I have a feeling that if I broke my side of this pact an immortal with your abilities could find me." McConnell pleaded with Gwen.

Gwen yelled to Amy. "Watcher, one of your people is in trouble, she's at Auckland International airport, locker number 56, on the third floor near the employee entrances. Hurry and call someone before she is dead, did you hear me Watcher?" Gwen continued to yell.

Amy heard her alright and yelled back "Yes I will call and we will get her out and to safety Gwen, don't worry I make sure she'll be alright"

"Good job Watcher, you can go now, I would prefer you move further away, for your own safety of course, quickening's are funny things, and since you really don't seem to know what you're doing, I want you to move further away, please," Gwen asked. "And you McConnell, the last deal I made was over 4000 years ago wasn't the best idea I ever had."

"Gwen I'm not just any watcher I'm Amy Joe's daughter" Amy revealed to Gwen. Maybe she shouldn't have said that but after Gwen had saved her life it seemed the right thing to do.

"Well Amy, thanks for the information but really for your own safety please still need to moved further away" Gwen repeated.

Then Gwen stuck her sword in to McConnell again as he moaned. "So are you going to tell me who you are before I die" McConnell asked.

"You don't know me, I was alive before most Civilization existed. I spent 2000 years in a tomb in Gaul so trust me really you do not know me. My name would mean nothing to you." Gwen repeated

"Try me I had a teacher who was very old, and he once warned me to watch for a witch who was just like you but as you have already gutted me, I guess remembered too late"

"Ok, I'll play but you tell me who was your teacher, but I will still take your head" Gwen said. "It was Gwenanosa now who was your teacher?

"Kronos, and he spoke of you often. I knew it had to be you. Did you know he said that he still loved you?" McConnell said.

"No, he never loved me, he may have lied to himself and said to you he loved me but Kronos never loved anyone but himself. Did you know he is dead now? So when you meet him in hell please tell Kronos I still hate him and will as long as I live." With that the conversation ended and Gwen took her sword and chopped off McConnell's head and it rolled in to the stream and was carried away by the current.

Amy was shocked to see the brutality that Gwen employed, but what was she to say, McConnell had drugged her and held her hostage.

Gwen stuck her sword hard in to the dirt to prepare for the quickening. Amy had spent years in research after her first unhappy field experience, and therefore had not seen very many quickening's. Amy saw the body of the dead immortal levitate off the ground and the entire area fill with fog, then lighting attacked Gwen from all over the old Quarry, and rocks exploded. It was as if the energy from the ground itself was rising up as lighting and filling Gwen's body. Then it started to rain heavily only for a moment and it was over. The damage to the park was minimal but Gwen was crumpled into a ball just hanging on to her sword with one hand. She slowly got up and pulled her sword out of the ground then looked straight into Amy's eyes then turned and walked to her Ranger Rover and drove off.

Amy wasn't sure how to report this, but first she had to help the other hostage, then maybe she would have a talk with her dad before filing this report. She looked for McConnell's watcher but no one else was there, she would have to find out what happened to the other watcher too. Well she has to file some sort of report but first she was driving to Auckland International airport and save a life.

**End chapter 9**

**Chapter 10**

**Methos -The master schemer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander Davis/Panzer does, this story is only written for fun and enjoyment not for profit. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter 10 **

**Methos -The master schemer**

Talk about a conflict of interest! Wow her new watcher was Amy Joe's daughter, now how in heavens name was that going to work? The watcher organization must not know they were related, until tonight she had never met Amy. But Amy wasn't the only surprise tonight when she entered the Seahorse Inn Joe was far from alone, he was sitting in a quiet corner with a pitcher of beer and his favorite drinking buddy Methos. They were enjoying the jazz music as if Gwen was at home in bed instead of fighting an immortal for her head.

"Joe, I am glad to see you were so worried about me, and Methos what the hell are you doing here." Gwen said in a pissed off tone of voice.

"Oh that is my cue to leave, thanks for the beer Joe." Methos tried to get up but was blocked by the angry red head.

"Oh not this time Methos, sit back down, now!" Methos looked at Joe and gave him that look like a kid that just got his hand caught in the cookie jar, then took a deep breath, looked up at Gwennie with his most appealing brown eyes he could muster. "And you Mr. Dawson I could have been killed and you are here with your old, and I mean old drinking buddy not even worrying about me!"

"That's not true Gwennie, Joe has been a wreck, I was just keeping him company and trying to comfort him, telling him you would be fine and see here you are, without a scratch on you." Methos explained smiling, and more than a little drunk.

"Gwen its true I hate it when you go to a challenge and Methos just was keeping my nerves calm, but honey you don't have a scratch on you what happened?" Joe joined in also a tad bit drunk.

"Move over boys and give me a glass of beer too, you both are drunk, I hate drunken men, and if someone comes for your head Methos you're on your own tonight. I refuse to ever fight a fight for you just because you're drunk again like I did when I was your student." Gwen said as Methos looked sheepishly at the floor for a moment. "So this is how it's going to be, me and Joe with you Methos, as our third wheel?" Gwen tried to smile.

"Well, I promise to be good and respect your marriage; I will even try calling you Gwen, though that kills me to do so. Oh Gwennie you can't expect me to give up Joe, he amuses me way too much to ever stop seeing him. Can't we compromise a little bit for Joe's sake? Don't you still like me even a little?" Methos said as he held his fingers on his right hand out in front of himself to demonstrate how small a little had to be.

Gwen shook her head at Methos but had to laugh, "Well only for Joe's sake and remember to mind your P's and Q's because I will be Joe's wife soon. If you even hint at any hanky-panky and there will be a knife in you back so fast you will not be able to say Et tu, Brutes," Gwen said as she gave Methos a glaring look.

"It's good to know where I stand with you Gwennie, so did Joe tell you I would like to give you away at the wedding?" Methos snapped back at her.

"NO, you are not even coming to my wedding, and isn't anyone going to ask what happened with Mr. McConnell? Honestly why even bother getting married; you men don't even seem to care, Joe!"

"I warned you Joe marriage isn't easy, maybe I should really go." Methos said.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain to Gwen that her house is built on Holy ground, and yes honey I do want to know all about what happened. I hate you going on challenges, but I see something went different this time." Joe asked.

But Gwen was still thinking about what Joe said first, "My house is built on holy Ground? Methos, you hired the builder and set out that foundation, Ok explain to me; I'll use simple words, like why didn't you tell me you scheming, conniving, deceitful, calculating, double-dealing, sly son of a bitch"

"Oh I think she missed a few like, Machiavellian, contriving, crafty, cunning, designing, devious, manipulative, and wily" Joe tossed in with a laugh.

"Have you two finished insulting me?" Methos asked "and Joe I met Machiavelli and I don't think we are a bit alike, But YES, your house is built on holy ground. When you go home, tomorrow in the daylight, there are ruins of an old church just to the right side of the house. Well those are just the tip of the iceberg, the church really was almost on the same site as the house, but all that is left is a small part of the rectory that's to the right of the house. To the left of the house next to the garage is the McDermott family plot. The stones are just stumps now and you can't read the writing but there is a fence around it." Methos Yawned. "Oh don't be angry, at me I just wanted you to be safe when you went to bed at night, and what better place than Holy ground." Methos gave Gwennie his most sincere look.

"Ok Methos, I get it, but I am a big girl and can look after myself. As to giving me away, Cassandra is at my house right now, and you two are like oil and water, and I don't blame her either for not forgiving you. So even if the wedding is on holy ground I don't think I want the two of you in the same room, I don't need a war at my wedding."

"But Gwennie life is about change and until she decides to change and put her past behind her, she still will be carrying around all that old baggage, and that baggage could still get her killed some day. Gwennie if anyone knows this it would be you. See now that you have finally let go of your own damn baggage. You finally have stopped blaming yourself for things you had nothing to do with, and stopped hating yourself for things you had no control over, and voila, look you are finally happy. Maybe you can help Cassandra do the same." Methos said in his most old and wise way.

"Maybe Methos, your right for once in your life, life is about change, but right now my future husband is falling asleep on the table. I better take him home. Perhaps we can be friends; it's something we never really tried very hard at before being just friends. We always rushed in to being lovers at breakneck speed. I am willing to give it a go if you are, for Joe's sake of course." Gwen smiled and gave him her hand to shake. He shook her hand back and smiled.

"Sure, Gwen we can be friends, of course only for Joe's sake. I'll help you get him to the car." Then he said to Joe. "Come on old buddy, wake up we need to walk to Gwen's car so you can go home." and Methos helped walk Joe who was still a little drunk and a little asleep to the car, put him in the passenger seat.

Methos then turned to Gwen and pushed her up against the car next to her in the parking lot a big SUV. He pulled his body as close to her as he could. Now this was familiar territory.

"Methos what are you doing? Joe and I are engaged, and he's one of your best friends?" Gwen said. "I haven't even forgiven you for the shit you put me through six years ago." Gwen looked deeply into Methos' eyes.

"You haven't properly greeted me in years Gwennie, and seeing that you are about to marry a mortal I feel this is my last chance to kiss the bride." Methos smirked.

"You never change do you?"

"I change all the time; you're the one stuck in the past." Methos said as he pulled her up so he could brush his lips lightly over hers and held her tightly aligned with his body, letting Gwen feel his rock hard cock against her leg.

"Methos, this is wrong."

"Never stopped you before," he said with something feral in his voice.

Gwen tried to turn her head away but he grabbed her neck with one of his hands and pushed his lips back to hers. Just for a moment their eyes locked, and their mouths opened. Their tongues touched, sucking in the deep aroma of a love they shared long ago. Just for a moment the two lovers were once again transported back to another day another time as they hungrily ate in each other's passions. Their mouths grouped each other with twisting tongues and bitting lips. Gwen rapped her legs around Methos waist and one of her hands at his hair as Methos took his other hand and pushed it under her bra gently touching her hard nipple. Then Joe moaned, half asleep but not aware of what was happening just beyond his grasp. Gwen broke free of her old lover arms and pushed him away. She took her arm and wiped her mouth with it then fixed her clothes. Then Gwen looked at Joe sleeping in her car.

"We can't do this Methos. I am going to marry Joe and that's it, the end."

"Good I was just testing you anyway." the old immortal smirked.

"Damn you" Gwen began swearing in a dead language.

"Such language! From such a beautiful mouth good night Gwennie." Methos smiled as he walked to his rental car and waved at Gwen as she drove off.

Then Methos lost in his own thoughts found his as he drove to his hotel for another restless night of sleep. He was happy that at least he had obtained the first step of his plan; he was back again in Gwennie's life. OK they were only as friends for now, but that was just the place were Methos wanted to start from. He wanted to lay down a whole new foundation for their relationship. This time he would base their relationship on trust and friendship just like he had started to do way back when. Unfortunately back when he first met Gwennie, he was only about 1500 years old and often still ruled by his passions instead of his head. Methos had rushed their relationship into the bedroom when he should have spent more time just being her teacher and friend. Oh he remembered what it was like to be so young and rash. He wanted something he took it, even if it wasn't the right thing to do, for him or the other person.

But over the centuries Methos learned one important lesson, he had time on his side if only he could wait and be patient. Because after nearly six thousand years Methos had finally learned that waiting for an opportunity to present itself and to make sure that it was the lucky break; that would be the best way to achieve the goal he had set for himself.

In 18 BC when he believed Gwennie had died, much of Methos world fell apart. It wasn't until then that he realized just how much she had meant to him. As time went on Methos came to accept her death as part of his life as an immortal. He was never happy about it but, Methos realized the more he fought in the game the greater chance he too might have a bad day and die also like she did. So he became an expert at keeping up with the changes in society and melting into the background of life. Oh that was not to say he hid all the time, occasionally he would find another immortal like Byron, or MacLeod, who worth coming out of his safety zone for.

But when Gwennie came back from the dead seven years ago she caught the ancient immortal completely off guard. All Methos could think was what damage control he needed to put in place. How to contain the impact this would have on the life he had built for himself. His mind was whirling with the idea that she was alive, and Methos continued to do what he had been doing for the past two thousand years thinking only of his own self-preservation. But when they were together, Methos mind drifted to other places he had not let himself go to in thousands of years. That special place of the pure joy of having someone by your side who you trusted, felt comfortable with had a history with and loved. As soon as he was alone again the panic of self-preservation set back in that he had honed for the last two thousand years. Methos had to figure a way to get Gwennie out of his life and so he did just that.

A year later when Gwennie reappeared again in Methos life a second time and he was caught off guard again and it brought back all the mistakes he made when he had first seen her again. When Methos and Gwennie were together his mind drifted back to that place he hardly had let himself ever go to; the thrill of having that one special woman, his one great love in his arms again. But Methos allowed Gwennie to surprise him again, as few things did anymore, and in the end he handled the whole incident poorly again, with many regrets.

Methos had tried to make amends with Gwennie after she moved to New Zealand, by visiting her yearly but this tactic seemed only to make things worse. This was because she knew him all too well and saw he had an agenda, but refused to let him play it out.

Now Methos had changed his agenda to one that was so calculating, designing, devious, and manipulative that even Gwennie wouldn't catch on to his plans. Methos had the rest of Joe's life time to make things good again between himself and Gweenie. Methos was never again going to let the longest relationship he had in his life slip through his fingers. This time Methos would let Gweenie know just how much he really loved her. He would not be caught off guard, or panic over silly rules he had made up for himself. Because when it is all said and done what was just surviving without the sheer bliss of having someone by your side that you love and trust, felt comfortable with had a history with and were in love with. The master schemer finally had a plan; now he had good friends, both mortals and immortals to keep him busy in the interim. Now all Methos had to do was keep his head and wait until everything could fall into place. Waiting was one of the things Methos did best. Besides he was happy and smiled to himself, that tonight he had obtained the first one of his objectives he was back again in Gwennie's life. This time it would be forever.

**End chapter 10**

**Chapter 11 **

**Cassandra's Life after the Horsemen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander Davis/Panzer does, this story is only written for fun and enjoyment not for profit. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter 11 **

**Cassandra****'****s Life after the Horsemen**

After Gwen got how from the Sea Horse Inn she found Duncan and Cassandra to help get the still sleeping Mr. Dawson out of the car. Gwen did not mention her run in with Methos not wanting to cause a problem with Cassie. Duncan was more than helpful tucking his old friend Joe in to bed. Gwen thanked him and then Cassie and Duncan went downstairs to their room, with him still pressing Cassie her for the dirt on what was the history between Gwen and herself. After Duncan and she had settled in for the night Cassandra finally began telling Duncan the story of how she and Gwen met.

**FLASHBACK to 975 BC**

I was called Zhandra in those days. I had been wandering in the desert for weeks, thirst and huger had taken my life many times. When suddenly I felt the strange feeling that I only felt when the horsemen were near, panicking, there was no were to hide. I looked up to see several riders coming towards me, but they did not look like the horsemen. One was a small woman, followed by two large stronger men both dressed in white desert garb. I was too weak to run as the women jumped off her horse and ran to my side. The woman had fair skin and red hair and looked very different from any other women I had ever seen. She held me in her arms and offered me water but only sips and commanded the men to pick me up and take me with then. I was so weak I only could give out some faint cries of distress before falling into another blissful death.

When I awoke again I was lying on a bed of soft animal skins and was washed and had clean clothes on. Beside me was a bowl of fresh fruit and a bowl of clean water. For the first time in my life I wasn't in a tent but a house; with the window's open and a soft breeze blowing through them. The room did not have many furnishings except the bed and a table with two chairs. But somehow the room was warm and cozy with a fireplace burning keeping the desert chill away. Someone had rubbed my skin with scented oil and had combed out my hair. I sat up and looked around, a servant girl who was waiting at the door ran to tell her mistress that I was awake. A moment later the red haired women from the desert, who was now dressed in fine silks walked into the room and I felt the pain in my head as I always did when the horsemen were near.

"I am Gwenan, by what name are you called? Do you know what you are, do you know we are sisters?" She said in many languages until Gwenan found one I understood.

"I am Zhandra, all my people are dead, killed by the horsemen, I have no sisters, I do not understand what you are saying."

"Zhandra" Gwenan said as she moved closer. "We are sisters because we are alike, we are both immortal, we can not die unless our heads are cut off from our bodies. We do not age, and heal from all injuries, and we can not bear children. Have you met others of our kind, the horsemen perhaps, for they too are immortals like us."

"Methos, and Kronos, kept me captive killed me, raped me made me their slave, but never said I was like them. Cutting their head off is the only way to kill them? They and the others killed my people and held me captive, until I escaped from them, and I have wandered this desert since that day, why have you shown me kindness?" Zhandra said.

Gwenan took a deep breath, and closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. "Zhandra we are sisters, it is custom among our kind that when we find a young immortal, an older immortal as myself offers to teach the younger one our ways. You will need to learn how to wield a sword, but in you I sense a magic power I have not sensed in any other immortal other than myself. You must have noticed you felt a strange feeling when I came in the room – well that is how we sense one another. I am sure you felt it around the horsemen too. Zhandra stay with me and I will not only teach you to use a sword but to harness this magic inside of yourself, have you taken a quickening yet?"

"I have felt that headache or buzz around the horsemen and around you and several other men here in your city. Why would you want to show kindness to me when you surely know the horsemen, why are you not like them?"

"I am not like the horsemen, Yes, I know them but I am older than Kronos and almost as old as Methos I have lived over 1500 years. I too know what it is to live as a captive I lived my first over 400 years as an immortal and a slave. If not for the kindness of another older immortal such as myself I might have died never having a teacher. So Zhandra I do understand your pain, although you carry much too heavy a burden for the 20 years or so you have suffered at the hands of the horsemen. You must learn to let go of your pain and live in the now."

"I will never forgive them for what they did"

"Well, we will talk of this later, but now I must ask you if you know of the power of the quickening?" Gwenan asked me.

"NO" I told her I had never heard of a quickening nor even what it was.

So Gwenan told me to come and follow her. "It is time for you to taste your first quickening, this, man here in the square in chains betrayed me. He tried to kill me and steal from me, he is one of us an immortal. I was going to use him for practice myself but you need healing and understanding of what you are so Zhandra. I give you the honor of taking his head."

I looked at Gwenan with surprise and horror in my face. "How can I do this I have nothing again this man?" I did not understand what she was talking about.

Gwenan took my face in her hands and said. "He has scouted for the horsemen; tell her Yeadon, you have worked with Kronos, and you were sent to look for her. When that seemed impossible you came to my kingdom to gather information you were going to take back to Kronos. Tell her!"

Yeadon spoke, "yes I was looking for you Zhandra to bring you back to Kronos, he had ordered it or he was going to kill me."

Anger built up in me just the thought that Kronos was looking for me trying to get me back filled me with such rage. I ran toward Yeadon, and beat him with my hands. Then Gwenan handed her sword to me, and said. "Cut clean at his neck and sever his head, and gather your first revenge against Kronos."

I picked up the sword, it was heavy and I barely had the strength to swing it but swing it I did and cut Yeadon's head off. It took a moment and all in the square knew to move away but the lighting struck me for the first time and the quickening wrapped around me like a warm blanket filling my soul.

Later I awoke again in my room with a maiden at my side, she again ran for the mistress, and Gwenan came.

"How are you feeling Zhandra?"

"Strange." I said.

Gwenan laughed. "Well that's normal, this was my gift to you but never again, you must earn your own quickening from now on, and do not think that it will be easy, we women have to fight just as hard as any man, but as I said I think you have magic like I do so it will prove to be a great advantage to you in time."

"What magic do you have?" I asked my new teacher.

"All in good time Zhandra now rest you are safe here, these are my people, to these people I am their Goddess because I protect them, and no one will harm you either, as long as you listen to me and learn. You have sanctuary here and not even the four horsemen can touch you under my sanctuary."

"How can that be?" They are all powerful." I was still afraid the horsemen would come and take me.

"They are not all powerful with me Zhandra, Kronos will not dare strike at me, and Methos will not want to, and those two control the others. We are quite safe from the horsemen."

"You know them well then, but how? Zhandra asked.

"You ask too many question girl, all will be revealed in time, just know you are safe just know I have made a deal with the devil, so Kronos will not dare to strike at me, or my people and if he does I will kill him for he knows I am more powerful than he is."

"But what of Methos he is as evil as his brother."

"I know you have pain girl, and what Methos did to you was wrong, but he is not evil, but surrounded by evil. I will not try to convince you or tell you tales of the man I know as Methos, who I knew from another time who was so different from the Methos you knew. For I see in your heart the pain is too fresh and so please we shall not speak of the horsemen again. There is much to learn and much to do Zhandra and a new life to start. Agreed?"

"Agreed Gwenan, I want this new life you speak of and this sisterhood," and we embraced and started a new path in my life.

**Back at Gwen house 2002**

"Duncan I tried many times to get Gwen to reveal her connection to the horsemen but every time I did she would only have tears in her eyes and tell me we agreed to never speak of them again and held me to my vow." Cassandra asked MacLeod. "Duncan do you know what Kronos and Methos did to her, or why speaking of them always made her so sad?"

"I can't tell you Cassie, It's not mine to tell, I don't know the history between her and Kronos, But you need to ask her yourself again about Methos, all I can say is it's not my place to tell you." Mac said softly.

"But you know Methos well yourself, well enough to have me spare his life."

"Cassie it's none of my business, and besides Gwen is marrying Joe in a few days, what is between her and Methos doesn't matter any more, it ended over 2000 years ago"

"I know you Duncan MacLeod, and it sounds like you think they were lovers. Please tell me because I have asked her thousands of times and she simply refused to say and often cried, and that would make the only sense."

"I said you need to speak to Gwen about this and you will not like the answer she will give you either. But it's her wedding and not the time to bring up old memories and spoil it for Joe either."

"So you tell me Duncan because I see you know."

"Cassandra Methos was her first teacher; Methos bought her in a slave market and freed her from a life of terrible bondage. Methos taught her the rules of the game, and later became her lover. They were lovers on and off again for 2000 years. I guess even during the years he was a horseman, until he thought she died around 18 BC. But she didn't die but was trapped in a tomb in Gaul until 1915 when German bombs opened it. About seven year ago they saw each other again, on two occasions, it was like fire and ice, and they parted ways I guess for good this time since Gwen is marrying Joe."

"They were lovers even during the years he was a horseman! How could she have betrayed me like that after she knew what Methos did to me and my people?"

"Cassie she loved him, more than any of us can ever understand, I shouldn't have told you. Methos saved her from a fate worst than death, she never spoke about her early life as an immortal to you?"

"Not really just that she understood what I had been through."

"I don't know how many years the horsemen had you but I am sure it was nothing to compare with Gwen's experiences."

"Duncan tell me, she never will you know that, how do you know?"

"Joe told me, I guess he had to confide in someone, it's a terrible tale and then I asked Connor if it was all true and he said yes but really much worse than she told Joe, because she didn't want to burden Joe with all that pain. Gwen is a good person she loves Joe too much to put him through all that, if he knew the truth it would be a devastating burden for him to have to carry."

"I don't understand Duncan?" Cassie asked with her eyes open wide.

"All I can say is Gwen was sold into a brothel as a whore by her own husband after he discovered she was immortal. She was beaten raped on a daily basis and killed so many more times than she will ever admit to. Forced to have sex with drunken men who beat her afterwards. Forced to do all sorts of hideous acts because she was a whore and a slave that her owner knew could not die. Connor once said they saved the more difficult clients for her knowing in the mornings light she would be healed of what ever damage they had done to her. Immortals came after her and she took 20 heads while still a slave in the brothels. This went on for over 450 years until Methos saved her. So Cassandra as much as you hate Methos for what he did to you, Gwen loves him for what he did for her. All the time she trained you she hid that from you because she loved you too. I can't image how difficult it was for her having you curse Methos constantly ignoring it completely for your sake. While at the same time in her heart she pined away for the self same man you were cursing. Then sometimes she'd sneak off and have lover rendezvous with him then returned to ignore what you said and put up with you cursing him and never saying a word to you."

"I don't believe it Duncan, why would she have not told me any of this?"

"Casey you were her student and she loved you and wanted to protect you, that's why. You want to know how could she have live with such a contradiction? If you knew the truth would you still have trust in Gwen? You also said she taught you magic too? Gwen is one of the only immortals besides you who is a witch with the magic like you have. Yea your magic is different but still what other immortal could teach you in that way and she knew that too. Damn it Cassie I should have kept my mouth shut, because now I have two women angry at me."

"I am not angry at you Duncan, but I do have to talk to Gwen and find out answers. Do you know the connection between her and Kronos?"

"No and I couldn't say if I did, I only told you because Methos is my friend, and maybe he did wrong in the past, but haven't we all. Maybe he did some good things too. I am not saying I understand or defend what he did to you but that's thousands of years ago. But he helped Gwen and she blames Kronos for his change, actually she hated Kronos for just about everything. I don't know why maybe you should ask her. Now I am going to sleep are you going to or not?"

"Not, I'm going to see if anyone is up in the house."

"Its 2 am good night Cassandra."

Then Cassandra put on her robe and walked out to see what was happening in the house, as soon, as she left her room she felt other immortals moving about. She waited for the elevator to go up stairs and see who was awake.

**End chapter 11**

**Chapter 12**

**A visit from Methos and the truth about Kronos revealed **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander Davis/Panzer does, this story is only written for fun and enjoyment not for profit. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter 12**

**A visit from Methos and the truth about Kronos revealed **

Cassie saw a light coming from the deck, and felt a buzz of an immortal, she went and opened the door to see Gwen drinking a glass of brandy and looking out over the ocean.

"Gwen you're up late, something wrong?"

"Just the usual reason, I took a quickening tonight and you know I can never sleep after I take a quickening, besides Luke and John just helped me tuck Joe into bed he got quite drunk while waiting for me. What's your excuse Cassie it is pasted 2 am?"

"I was talking to Duncan and I got him to tell me a few things, about you and Methos, why didn't you ever tell me?" Cassie said.

"Duncan's got a big mouth! He should learn to keep it shut when it's nothing to do with him, so what did he say, tell me. Zhandra I can only explain so much, I am who I am and can't change that. I protected you from some facts because you were not ready to accept them. Because of what happened to you at the hands of the horsemen you may never be able to accept them. Nothing changes the fact I am who I am and I did things in the past I do not regret. I have my own reasons, and came from another time than you did because life was different 4500 years ago when I was born. I offer no more of an explanation than that." Gwen sad sadly.

"Duncan told me that Methos was your first teacher; he bought you in a slave market and freed you Gwen from a terrible life. Duncan told me, you were sold into a brothel as a whore by your own husband after he discovered you were an immortal. Once in the brothel you where beaten and raped many times on a daily basis and killed but you never would tell anyone the whole story except that it went on for almost 450 years until Methos saved you. So as much as I hate Methos for what he did to me, you loved him for what he did for you. Then all the time you trained me, you hid that from me because you loved me too and knew I couldn't understand your actions. Was it really almost five centuries you were a slave forced to work in the brothels?"

"Yea, I think so, calendars were different then but Methos and I tried to figure out what the passing of time had been, for me one day just slipped into another and nothing changed, except when the immortals started coming. I took twenty head in those brothels, and discovered what I was, but still could not escape."

"Methos tamed me he thought, but when he would not protect me when Kronos came for me, he betrayed me." Cassandra confessed.

Cassie you really believe that he betrayed you just because he did not challenge Kronos to save you? If Methos had done that Kronos would have killed him. Who do you think put the knife in Kronos tent, or wiped away your foot prints in the sand so no search party could follow you? Zhandra, sometimes you are such a fool. Who could not take your head when Kronos got the horsemen back together, and tossed you in the river instead? Who fought Silas, rather than see you die? Have you ever put two and two together and got four? No you always in your anger get ten? People change, times change, Methos has changed, but can you accept it, NO."

"He killed my people, raped me, killed me made me his slave."

"Yea he had a different concept of women back then as all men did. I too was his slave, but there was no need to tame or rape me, many other men had already done that job. Methos tried to hold back, and just be my teacher, it lasted over three months. Then passion over took both of us. I think I didn't know any other way to relate to men but to submit to them. At the time I thought I really was in love with Methos. I have only loved three men in my whole life, my first husband, Methos and Joe. Zhandra I had a bad fight with him shortly after I found you, I didn't ever tell him I had you as my student. I did tell him what he was doing with the horsemen was wrong and I was angry at him for the raping of virgins and keeping other immortal women as slaves. He told me about you, and that he cared for you, and felt guilty about not coming to your aid when Kronos took you. That he feared Kronos, so he did what he could to help you escape. Believe it or not you know I have never lied to you." Gwen looked deep into Cassandra eyes.

"I don't know what to say, or what to believe I have hated him for three thousand years, that's not easy to let go of Gwen."

"I know. I do not expect you to either, but can I call a truce. Methos is Joe's friend, he was drinking with Joe tonight, and Joe wants him to come to the wedding. OK I'm not thrilled about it either. But Cassie can you call a truce not for my sake but for Joes, Joe wants him here. I rather not myself but we all must make concessions for the ones we love, he is one of Joe's best friends."

"Gwen I will think about it, you have given me a lot to think about. I have another question I have asked you before and you would not answer? Did you know Kronos, before he was a horseman? You never were afraid of him, even Methos was afraid of Kronos but not you, what was that about?" Cassie asked.

"Oh that's another long sad story Cassie, I would rather forget, Kronos is dead now, and so are my secret vows to him. Let it remain in the past where it belongs."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"It's past 3 am who would be coming to your house this time of night"

"Maybe Luke and John forgot their keys," Gwen said as she walked to the front door and opened it, to her surprise Methos stood there.

"Candy gram!" the old immortal said with a smile.

"It almost 4 AM and I don't see any candy, what are you doing here?"

"You looked stressed and I know you would be up since you can never sleep after you take a quickening. I sobered up and had too much caffeine, was looking for someone to talk to. Can I maybe have a bite to eat since this backwards country doesn't have all night diners. It's just a social call don't get bent out of shape Gwennie."

"Cassie and I were just having brandy on the deck, you remember Cassandra."

"Did you tell her this house was built on holy ground?" Methos asked?

Cassie heard the comment as she walked to the door, "So social calls from mass murderers and rapist, at 3:45 AM Gwen you do keep a busy calendar."

"Cassandra that was 3000 years ago are you ever going to let it go, and yes this house is built on holy ground, I helped pour the foundation myself; it was a church and cemetery 100 years ago. So if it's OK with the lady of the house I am coming in. I don't want your head so don't fight me. I am better than you and your witch powers do not work on me. Please let's call a truce for the wedding and we can take up our personal issues at some later date." Methos stated in a very business like tone.

"It's my house so you Methos can come in, and Cassie hold your tongue, I don't need a war here, Joe is sleeping. So why did you come Methos, you over caffeinated yourself while sobering up, I think Joe and I should just get married quickly so everybody will go home and give me back my peaceful life." Gwen shook her head.

"Gwen I am still trying to deal with the fact that you were sneaking off to have romantic rendezvous with him." Cassandra pointed at Methos, "while I was telling you how horrible him and his horsemen treated me. And you never answered my question about Kronos, how you were not afraid of him when every one else was?" Cassie stated.

"Yea, I always wondered about that too Gwennie, he tried to get Caspian and others to take your head but he wouldn't do it himself? Kronos even gave you permission to stay at the camp with the horseman's protection. That was so

un- Kronos like of him. At the time you convinced me it was for my sake but after thinking about it for a few thousands years I don't think that was the reason?" Methos asked Gwennie.

"Methos I thought you were looking for munchies not to interrogate me, the refrigerator is right over there. I am not now or ever answering question about mine and Kronos' relationship." Gwen replied. Then Gwen thought she had said the wrong word, relationship, and corrected herself quickly hoping but knowing Methos had already heard it. "I meant to say what I knew about Kronos."

"No you said the words mine and Kronos' relationship, Gwennie you had a relationship with Kronos? You never say that word unless you were involved with the person. I heard you talk about Joe and your relationship, your and my relationship, a relationship with a student, your relationship with the General your husband. You never use that word unless that person is special to you and more than just a passing fancy. That's the problem with knowing someone for over two thousand years, I know you, now stop trying to weasel out of this what was your relationship with Kronos?" Methos's words were calm but strong, and he walked right up to her and reached out grasping her forearms, and looked straight into Gwen's eyes.

Cassie was surprised so see how quickly Methos demean had changed, it sent a shiver down her spine. "Methos you were invited in here by Gwen now leave her alone."

"Its OK Cassie, I can take care of myself. Now take you hands off me Methos or you will find a knife in you back, and you know what I am capable of." Gwen smiled at him.

Methos dropped his hold on Gwen "I am sorry Gwennie, Its just you've been lying to me for eons about Kronos. I just wanted to know the truth; I do apologize for my action. I had no right to ask you. So do you have something for a sandwich?" the old immortal gave Gwen his famous half smile.

"Yea have a seat and I will make you a sandwich, Cassie you want one too?" Gwen asked as the fount door opened again this time with Luke and John rambling in singing pub songs and a little surprised to see the immortals sitting at the kitchen table and Gwen making sandwiches at 4 am.

John chirped in "I would like a sandwich too Gwen, and Luke why don't you pop some popcorn. Great 4 am munchies and Gwen who are your guests?"

Luke answered for Gwen "John meet Cassandra and Methos, two immortal I never thought I'd see sitting at a table together, but both friends of Gwen and Joe. So what you guys been talking about?" Luke innocently asked.

"Luke, don't start anything! If this wasn't holy ground there would have been blood on my floor right now. It's Methos and Cassandra what do you think we were talking about the weather? And you know better than to bring John in at 4 am his parents are here! Honestly Luke don't ask stupid question." Gwen was more upset now than she had been earlier in the evening.

"Sorry Gwen you were discussing the horsemen, which you never told me anything about. I know I was your watcher but there is just reams of info I have on you that I know nothing about. So I am going to shut up now." Luke said as he tried to escape the room.

Methos said. "Luke you said and I quote - _I was your watcher but there is just reams of info I have on you that I know nothing about. _Exactly what dose that mean?"

"Gwen you know if Methos wants to know something I not the best at keeping secrets from him, he was a pro from the Spanish inquisition. Please just tell us Gwen it's been eating away at your soul for way too long. It's not like it was anything you planned or could control. It was just part of your past, so many things in our lives we do not choose. This whole thing was never your fault you fell in love with the wrong man. It's about time you told them, and stop feeling guilty. 4500 years is too long to hang on to something you couldn't change." Luke encouraged Gwen.

"I never said I was part of the Spanish inquisition." Methos defended himself, but looked at Gwen with wide eyes waiting to hear what revelation Luke was encouraging her to tell him and Cassandra.

"Luke it's not like telling them is going to change anything, except make things harder for them, and I don't want to hurt either of them. Luke they will not understand and just in the end hate me."

"Why would we hate you Gwen, I have known you forever." Methos softly said, "there's nothing you have done in the past that would make me think ill of you."

"Methos did you ever ask Kronos where he got that scar on his face." Gwen opened up looking at Luke.

"Well let put it to you this way Kronos wasn't the warm and fuzzy type, he wasn't into sharing stories of his pre-immortal days" Methos smiled.

"He was gored by a bull while bull jumping, because he was distracted and trying to tell me a joke. Bull jumping was a dangerous sport but one of the favorites in my culture. It's played like this, you waited for a bull to run straight at you and then do a somersault off it back and land perfectly, then get out of the way of the next bull or do it again."

Both Methos and Cassandra looked surprised, and almost said in unison "Kronos was from Minoa, and you knew him there."

"Well that half right Kronos was from Minoa, he was a soldier, eight years older than me and I met him when I was 12, bull jumping. Once he was injured that was when I was 16 and father didn't like him either. I was very head strong and insisted that we take him in to our home to nurse him back to health. He was a nobody, an orphan, raised by the soldiers, to become a soldier. On the other hand my parents were the high Priest and Priestess of the temple. Cron was not the type of man my father wanted me to marry. But he was a good soldier and got results for the King, and by the time he was 28 he became a General. I refused all my suitors, from all the best families, even a royal marriage, because I was in love with a soldier. But I was 20 so my father gave in, he hated Cron, he knew he was a cruel man; but love is blind especially to a 20 year old girl who had loved him for years." Tears filled Gwen's eyes as she told the story.

"So Kronos was the General." Methos reached out and touched Gwennie' hair and tried to comfort her. "Now I can understand how a husband could do what he did to you, knowing Kronos as I did, your father was right he was a cruel man."

"Methos, that is only part of the story." Gwen said as she pushed his hand away from her. "And this is the part you will hate me for, and Cassie will hate me for, because I could have killed him, stopped all the madness, back in 2140 BC. But I couldn't do it. Some where deep inside of myself I still loved him, and I couldn't kill him. Remember when we first came to the camp and Kronos was so angry we were together, he said like two dogs in heat. He was also furious you had stayed away for 50 years and had been teaching me. Kronos had planned for you to bring me directly to him, hoping 450 years in the brothels had broken my spirit, and he could be my teacher, and his mate. As soon as he could Kronos got me in his tent and we were going to have more than a talk."

"Gwennie what happened? I believe he had sent me and Silas to buy supplies and promised me to protect you." Methos said with a worried look on his face.

"He told me of how he became immortal and how he still loved me, and the plans he had for the two of us and I said no. We fought but I used my knifes plus two he had from his own tent to pin him down one in each arm and his legs so Kronos could not move. I stood over him ready to take his head, and I couldn't. I summoned up all the pain I had felt he had given me and still I couldn't take his head. Somewhere lost inside him was that young soldier I had fallen in love with. I was a dreamer; or maybe I was just stupid I guess. If the roles were reversed he would have killed me. So instead I made a deal with the devil, for you Methos." Gwen looked down and couldn't look anyone in the eyes.

"What do you mean a deal with the devil for me?" Methos eyes widened at the thought.

"I made a vow I would let him live, if he let you live. Kronos was planning to kill you for your betrayal of not bringing me back. I was to be one of his horsemen, his bride forever at his side, you were expendable, because you cared too much and he knew that. I traded a life for a life. Kronos's life for yours. Oh he wanted you just a tougher version of you, not the one who walked into camp with me that fateful day. In time Kronos got what he wanted from you. He got what he wanted from almost everyone except me. Part of that deal was I could be with you without you ever receiving any punishment from Kronos. It was like rubbing salt in his wounds, knowing he could never have me but you could. Brothers sharing all things except the one thing he wanted most. He always knew I could kill him; my mystical power made me stronger than him, but I kept my vow. The last part of the vow was never to tell you Methos, until one of us was dead. I could have stopped the madness, saved your people Cassie, stopped the horsemen from ever riding, but I didn't. I wanted my revenge more than I wanted to stop the madness; I wanted to see him in pain. Perhaps this is one of the reasons he went mad, it was my entire fault. If only I had killed him that day," Gwennie sadly lamented.

Methos stood up and looked away from Gwennie, this was not the story he had expected to hear. She had used him, to hurt Kronos, and he was angry. Yes Methos had used Gwennie too, but somehow he felt it was an acceptable thing for any man to use a woman, in that day and time. But Gwennie had used him as a weapon of revenge and he never knew it.

Cassandra was still getting over the shock that Methos and Gwennie were lovers and now she knew Gwennie could have stopped the killing but made the choice of revenge instead. Cassandra didn't buy for one moment that Gwennie still loved Kronos, no it was for revenge.

"But Gwennie my people he killed all of them, and countless more and you could have stopped him, at any time. Kronos knew you could kill him anytime you wanted to and you never did. It wasn't to save Methos because he still would have been alive after you killed Kronos. Don't lie to me, you did it for revenge. To flaunt it in his face that he couldn't have you but Methos could. You did it for you own selfish reasons. Was I the same, you said we were sisters, but in truth you wanted to toss it in Kronos face what he had once was now yours."

"Partially, yes but I held you to no vows and taught you to be free and strong. You're right yes I did tell him after you left me I did teach you to use your magic and be beyond his reach. Kronos was furious at me for that, and what better revenge than to see you go live your life away from his grasp. Do you hate me for that Cassandra? Because I would do it again. I made my choices, I can't go back and change the past" Gwennie held her head up and accepted the judgment Cassandra and Methos, were going to give her. "I haven't heard from you Methos, what says thou?"

Methos turned and looked at Gwennie with cold eyes "You were using me, to hurt Kronos, was everything you said to me a lie? Were you using me from the very beginning or did it start that day in the horsemen's camp? I can't believe I was so naïve, you didn't love me at all. I was just a weapon for your revenge. When did you hatch this plan? I told you where we were going and who we were going to see, Cron, Kronos the names aren't that different you must have known years before we even went to the camp. Gwennie I never believed for one moment that you were that deceitful."

"Methos, I believed Cron was dead, I never knew until that day in the horsemen's camp. Then as soon as I saw Cron my plan was to kill him. After realizing how simple it was to just kill Kronas, my plans changed. I did love you, truly I did, but why couldn't I use that love to hurt him. Cron had made my live a living nightmare for almost 500 years. I wanted to make his life a nightmare in exchange. It was a two for one deal in my mind. I never meant to use you Methos; it just ended up that way. Later when you became cruel like him, and even though I didn't like you very much that way, why stop seeing you when it caused Kronos pain."

"So you did use me as a instrument of your revenge." Methos could hardly believe his own ears. "Remember when I told you Gwennie we were alike, well I didn't think until this very moment I was just saying that to hurt you. I always believed you were the better half of me, you saw thing that were bright and beautiful, and balanced the darkness in my soul. But that's not true you and I are just like two sides of a mirror, reflection of much the same back at each other. I don't know how I lived all these years and never saw the darkness in your soul. I guess I saw what I wanted to see. But that's not who you are, maybe I was right when I put you on that plane in Seacouver, it was all a lie." Methos said sadly.

Luke was now regretting he had pushed Gwen to tell the long horrendous truth, "The sun is coming up maybe we should go outside and get some air and watch the sun rise and let the dust settle here before anyone does anything rash."

"NO, Methos you are angry at me, get your sword as soon as the sun is up and I will get mine and we can have this out the old fashioned way. Its holy ground right so we can't take each others heads, but we can fight to the death and at least work out some of this friction between us. What do you say?" Gwen asked Methos.

"So it's on the roof we go, Damn me building this house on holy ground, but at least I have the satisfaction of running you through a few times. But ground rules, a fair fight, so leave all your knives here including the stiletto down here." Methos insisted.

"OK but the same goes for you, only swords, I know the trick you do with the knife." Gwen said.

"I learned it from you," Methos smiled.

**End chapter 12**

**Methos gives Gwen a Refresher Course - Sword Fighting 101**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander Davis/Panzer does, this story is only written for fun and enjoyment not for profit. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

Chapter 13

**Methos gives Gwen a Refresher Course - Sword Fighting 101**

As the sun rose Gwen quickly went into her bedroom to change, and to get a sword from her collection. She picked a katana, a bit smaller than Connors but still just as sharp and deadly. Joe awakened and asked what was going on, she told him it was ok and to go back to sleep. Gwen lied that she was just having an early practice session with Luke. Kissed him and left the room. Joe didn't buy it for one moment. He still had a hangover the size of Chicago but he found his robe got the wheel chair next to the bed and wheeled himself out into the main room.

Connor and Duncan both were up too they had a bad feeling and met each other in the elevator still slipping on their shoes, dressed in only tee shirts and jeans. Connor checked that Luke and John had never gone to bed and Duncan knew Cassie had been up all night too.

By the time the Clan MacLeod men and Joe all gathered in the main room, the sun was rising, the small group looked toward Joe's den and the door was open, so after exchanging greeting they went to check it out.

Joe spoke first. "What the hell is going on here?"

Luke looked up at Joe, knowing he would not be happy. "Methos and Gwen are on the roof, we kind of had a big reveal about Gwen and Kronos last night. Well they are pissed at each other so they're having a go at each other. I wish I had installed a microphone up there I wish I knew what they were saying."

"Oh that's not hard Luke, just think of every dead language you know and say all the swear words in it. It's been building for a while I was just hoping they could keep from the swords until after the honeymoon. Mac maybe you could stop them. She is about120lbs soaking wet and he's got to be at least 175 plus and six feet to her 5'2" I can't do this at 5 am. Why are they arguing Luke?" Joe frantically said.

"It's my fault; I encourage her to tell Cassandra and Methos about her Kronos." Luke confessed.

"Well aint you one stupid son of a bitch, Gee thanks Luke, with friends like you I don't need enemies. Forget it I am going up there and try to talk some sense into them, all I need is my fiancée and one of my best friends trying to cut each other to ribbons about something that happened 3 or 4 thousands years ago." Joe said in disgust.

"You can't Joe they've already started," Mac stated as every one just looked at the monitor and watched the two oldest immortals still alive swing swords at each other.

"Well I'm not watching this will someone help me put on a pot of coffee? God Damn it sometimes I hate you immortals, not only do I have to worry about her when she leaves the house but now I have to worry when my supposed friends come and visit." Joe said as he rolled his wheel chair to the kitchen.

Connor volunteered to come and help put on the coffee, since he had just fought Gwen last on the roof he figured there wasn't much to watch. "Joe don't worry, she will be alright, they just have a lot of friction to work out between themselves, and Duncan and I sometime are the same way."

"Connor no one on earth has the friction these two have, or the history, and I could see on the monitor they both are angry, can't you go up there and stop them?"Joe pleaded with his friend.

"I doubt it would help Joe, Gwen and Methos just need to have it out, it will be ok" Connor said trying to comfort Joe.

Then the door bell rang and Connor went to answer it, standing there bleeding was Methos, "she used a tree limb to knock me off the bloody roof. There are not many trees around here anyway! How the Bloody hell does she do that! Joe can you give me a towel so I can wipe up some of this blood and get back up to the roof. She's not playing fair, damn her" Methos complained.

Joe just wiped his face with his hands. "Methos go to hell; I'm going to take a shower so I can get dressed." Then Joe wheeled himself back into the master suit past the bleeding immortal with out another word and slammed the door behind him.

Connor brought Methos a towel, and gave him some advice. "I don't like you, but you are going to spend the day getting knocked off the roof if you keep fighting her like you are."

"So Connor how do you fight a power likes hers?" Methos asked.

"There only really one way, and I shouldn't tell you because I really don't like you and she is one of my best friends."Connor kept repeating.

"Oh bloody hell it's not like I'm going to really kill her or anything. Look into my eyes Highlander; no matter what goes down between Gwennie and me you know I will always have feelings for her. Bloody Hell Highlander, after 4000 years I can't stop caring for her just because I am pissed off at her. I hear you feel similarly about her yourself. I made a lot of mistakes with our relationship, but we have to work through things, and I will never be able to do that if she keeps knocking me off the God Damn bloody roof all day. So Please Highlander just tell me what to do?"Methos begged Connor and looked at Duncan.

Duncan nodded his head. "Connor tell Methos, Please, this has to stop."

Connor looked at his kinsman then sighed. "Ok Duncan, the key is to tire Gwen out, the secret to her magic is it wears thin as she grows more tired. That's basically it, she uses a lot of energy to employ the magic, empty those energy reserves and the magic will stop working." Replied Connor. "That is how I do it, but watch your back she likes me and I usually don't get the whole brunt of her magic like you just did. Methos you can thank Duncan not me for the help."

"Fine thank you Duncan, I will tire out the witch, this should be interesting, we haven't fought like this since she was my student and her magic wasn't even a quarter as strong as it is now." Methos said as he got on the elevator and went back to the roof wiping the blood off his face and arms with the towel Connor had given him from the kitchen.

Luke looked at Connor. "Methos is one crazy dude, Gwen is pissed and he's going back up there? I wouldn't do it, I guess I have been tossed off that roof too many times, and that was when she was in a good mood."

"Luke, Duncan is right it's something they have to work out, he was her first teacher and I doubt he can accept the idea of Gwen beating him. I wouldn't like to lose to Duncan either. We are immortals sometimes combat is the only way we can work through an argument, which goes double for a teacher and a former student. Luke someday you'll have a student of your own and you will understand trust me."

"If I live that long." Luke answered.

"Do as Gwen instructs you to and believe me you'll be around for the gathering, look at Cassandra she's 3000 years old, Darius was 2000 years old, Tak Ne lived almost 2400 years he was my teacher, I knew him as Ramirez, Gwen was his 2nd teacher but he said he and I quote, "_I learned more from that small witch than anyone else.__"_ Rebecca worked with Gwen for a while also and told me their time together was invaluable. They disagreed about a few things but I am sure Gwen's instruction helped Rebecca live for over 3000 years. She took a few other students, not many, most rebelled and left her saying her style of teaching was too brutal, and they all died. I even spent five years as her student working with her, Gwen is tough, but for the immortals who can stick it out with her they have all lived a long time. That's why I asked her to train John when the time comes, if he can last through Gwen techniques, John will be able to survive the game until the gathering." Connor gave Luke a pat on the back.

"I never heard about Ramirez, Cassandra, or Rebecca being students of Gwen's; the watchers never recorded them even knowing each other. Gwen asked me to be her student I never asked her, I guess I should stop complaining." Luke said with a smile.

"Yea that might be a good idea Luke, and just thank her more often. You will find other teachers who know the sword better, we all continue to seek out a new teacher, every now and then, but to have an immortal that's going to teach you how to survive the game, she's the best there is. Gwen likes to not let anyone know who her students were, except her other students, Luke you're part of a great dynasty." Connor commented. "I spent five years with her as my teacher, and got my ass kicked everyday for most of them, ha, ha, ha," Connor laughed "Let's go watch the closed circuit TV and see if Methos is doing any better with my advice."

Luke and Connor walked into the den still talking and laughing about all the things that they had experienced as Gwen's student. Luke never knew Connor had been her student too and felt a new kinship with him. Finally he had someone he could talk to who understood what he was going through. Before Luke had always just put the Highlander up on a pedestal now Luke saw the Highlander was almost his brother.

But back on the roof things were getting bloody, Methos had avoided getting tossed off the roof but Gwen using her telekinesis was certainly hitting him with many objects. Trying to engage her Methos tried to rekindle old memories of when she was just his student so he might be able to get back to sword fighting and stop dodging debris.

"Gwennie remember when I finally got around to teaching you to fight with the sword?" Methos paused to see if anything was flying at him; it wasn't, good, he had finally got her attention so he continued. "I taught you to take deep breaths and maintain a relaxed posture to get the best out of your efforts and make quick decisions in a fight. To always ensure that your body is balanced and properly positioned, to make the most powerful moves as well as parry effectively."

"So Methos is this quick sword fighting 101 review, are you tired of fighting my magic and think my blade is rusty." Gwen laughed.

"Well so far except for a few parries we haven't had much blade action, I wanted to see if you improved in your real sword techniques and not just tossing your sparring partners around with telekinesis, which I see has quite improved over the years. Can you still swing a blade as well as you did back then?" Methos taunted her.

"Continue the lesson my teacher and see." Gwen teased back at him.

"Always keep sufficient distance between your feet and keep track of all the moves made by your opponent. When you parry, the blade should be closer to the body for self defense always protect your neck. The aim while defending should be to constantly look for an opportunity to counter the opponent's attacks. Look for the opening when your opponent neck is unprotected, so you can strike to take their head. Meanwhile remember to take deep breaths and maintain a relaxed posture to get the best out of your efforts and make quick decisions in a fight. Staying calm in a nervous situation can make the difference between living and dying" Methos continued with his review of their old lessons.

"Yes I remember, always ensure that my body is balanced and properly positioned, to make the most powerful moves as well as parry's are carried out effectively. I should always keep sufficient distance between my feet and keep track of all the moves made by my opponent. When I parry, the blade should be closer to the body for self defense. The aim while defending should be to constantly look for an opportunity to counter my opponent's attacks and look for the opportunity to take my opponents head." Gwen recited Methos lessons back to him as if it was yesterday he had taught it to her instead of 4000 years ago.

"But Gwennie never forget a clever fighter will quickly analyze all the weak and strong points of their opponent, make a quick assessment of the surroundings with respect to his aiding and detrimental factors in the initial stage of the fight. The victory is often won during this initials assessment stage. The difference between two fighters is not based on their skill and expertise alone, but on how well they read the other fighter and the surrounding conditions. Always charge and attack with a great deal of confidence but a level-headed approach. Never get excited or carried away, during the course of a fight. The elbows should not be stretched, but bent towards the body. It is the sword which has to be extended in the direction of the opponent and not the arms. In my case my sword is long, and I should maintain a greater distance away from my opponent and as for you Gwennie because your sword has a short blade, you should stay close to your opponent. Accuracy and agility are the most crucial elements of a sword fight and determine the outcome of a battle. Therefore, even if your opponent is more powerful than you, your supple movements and skill can give you a big edge with your sword. If you have made an accurate assessment of your opponent it will give you the advantage in taking his head." The master continued with his demonstration and lecture.

Gwennie replied to the master swordsman. "I must always remember the techniques, styles and moves have to be 'customized' to suit the height, style, and weight of a fighter along with the situation, environment, and the opponent's style. Even when fighting amongst equals, it is not the expertise that wins the head, but it is often the sticking to the basics of the form, that eventually decides the winner and who lives to fight another day. I do remember Methos" Gwennie repeated the lesson back to her old teacher.

"Good I see you haven't forgotten everything I taught you, now en-guard, and show me what styles and moves you have customized to fit yourself due to your short stature and light weight; surely you can still hold your own in a straight out good old fashion sword fight? Or have you become lazy and relied on those mystic powers to do all you're fighting for you?" Methos ridiculed Gwennie.

"I have forgotten anything, fine if that's what you want we will have a straight out good old fashion sword fight. Connor and I practice that often, but watch out Methos, I didn't take over a thousand heads, because I was an easy target, many thought so, many died," Gwen warned her old master. "But remember don't get carried away you are the one who built this house on holy ground."

"If I wanted your head I would have taken it back at the slave market near the Aegean Sea, 4050 years ago. Gwennie you're still just a foolish girl, you never could see the answer even if it was right in front of your nose. Now prepare thyself, En guard!" Methos issued his challenge.

Downstairs in the den the others had just seen what seemed to be a lot of talking, unexpectedly erupt into a fast and furious straight out good old fashion sword fight with all the action one could imagine. Suddenly every one was glued to the closed circuit TV, and the battle on the roof.

Both Methos and Gwen parried and thrust their swords marking blows on each other but there was no stop in the action for nearly a half hour. The group in the Den could hardly believe the intensity of the battle and that it kept up at the rate of a whirlwind, until stunningly it came to a crescendo, when Methos stabbed Gwen in the rib cage, and she quickly faltered, missing her steps. Methos had, had enough of the show, and cut the wires leading to the closed circuit system below, the den TV went black.

"Shows over folks, Methos decided he doesn't want to be watched anymore and he cut the cables." Luke told every one.

"About time, what are we at the Roman Coliseum, sometimes you immortals are ghouls, Luke are you cooking breakfast, or do I have to do it myself!" demanded Joe.

"Hold your horses Joe I'm coming." replied Luke.

Back on the roof Methos dropped his sword and caught Gwennie as she stated to fall to her knees. He lifted Gwennie up and carried her over to a bench that was on the roof, put there so people could sit there and look out over the sea.

"You punctured my right lung with that last lunge and it's filling with blood," she gasped in a daze softly barely able to get the words out.

"Sorry you know how I hate to lose; I cheated again and asked Connor how to drain you of your mystic powers, sorry Gwennie." Methos said as he held her close. "Sleep now my love I wait with you until you revive, you fought well." And Methos gave her a sweet kiss on the lips as Gwennie eyes glassed over and the last breath came out of her body. Methos examined her small body; he had done more damage to her than he fist thought. Methos stopped counting the cut his sword had made, he still marveled at her stamina to withstand pain and act as if only an insect had bitten her when in truth she had been run thru by sharp steel. The years of beating in the brothel had taught her well, pain was a state of mind, one could control until finally your body gave out from shear exhaustion. This was a lesson the student taught the Master; Methos had been a slave too but never as long as Gwennie had and he found this lesson was one that had saved his life more than once.

Amy had been the only one to see how tenderly Methos had held Gwen and looked upon her, she was glad that her father couldn't see the two immortals upon the roof, for anyone could see the caring in the old immortals eyes, and Amy feared that her father was just a pawn in some scheme that Methos had to win Gwen back to him.

"Do these people ever sleep?" Amy said to herself, maybe this gig was less dangerous but it was running her ragged. "I haven't even had time to file a single report and now I seem to be watching Methos as often as Gwen, I have to call the office and get a secretary." Just then her phone rang. "Hello Amy here!"

"Hi honey I just thought I'd ask you if you wanted any breakfast, we're having pancakes, bacon, eggs, and some great coffee. Since your assignment will be on the roof a while longer and I doubt you will be running into either her or Methos anytime soon. We think she died which is why Methos finally cut the cable to the TV, I have to thank him later for doing that, but Gwen should be out for at least 30 or 40 more minutes, so you have a window of opportunity to eat, so if I were you girl I would take it." Chucked Joe.

"Dad, how many immortals do you have in that house right now, and their watchers could show up at any moment!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy it's not even 6 am and I know Cassandra's watcher likes to sleep late, I don't know who they put on Mac since I quit, but Connor's watcher is still in bed, do you see anyone out there but you? Didn't you call them and tell them you'd be covering the house? Trust me Amy if they know you are here, no one is rushing over here in the middle of nowhere at 6am. Please just come have a cup of coffee and realize just sharing a pancake with immortals doesn't count as interference. Plus I think Cassandra, John and Connor are going back to bed, so that leaves Luke and Mac and me. You already know Luke, I promise Mac doesn't bite, see ya in a couple of minutes." And Joe hung up the phone.

Amy rolled her eyes, well she guessed Joe was right, she was hungry and all alone, so what the hell; Amy walked quietly to the fount door and knocked. Joe opened the door with a big smile and hugged her then she went in to have breakfast, with her dad, her old friend Luke Denton, former watcher and immortal, and Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. "This should be an interesting day." Amy said to her father as she was introduced to a man who was over 400 year old.

End chapter 13

**Chapter 14**

**Duncan Macleod is Finally Falling in Love Again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander Davis/Panzer does, this story is only written for fun and enjoyment not for profit. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. I encourage everyone to go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions; they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter 14**

**Falling in love with Duncan MacLeod**

Amy was surprised how kind and ordinary Duncan MacLeod seemed, sitting there in his tee shirt and blue jeans munching on pancakes and bacon talking about sight-seeing the country side. He was very funny also cracking jokes with her father, acting as if he didn't know Amy was a watcher and had no idea that he was born in the Highlands of Scotland in the 16th century. She found herself laughing at his jokes too, and found him quite charming. Luke was his jovial self-cooking away, but Amy had to admit he was a great cook. "Luke where did you learn to cook like this!"

"It comes with the territory, Gwen makes me do all the cooking, and she thinks it's her student's reasonability to do all the chores around here. But I tasted her cooking and trust me Joe do not ever let her cook! It's a disaster. She can sword fight like crazy but bake a frozen pie, forget it! Joe you can cook on my days off, right Joe?" Luke said.

"Yea or we can go out to eat." Joe laughed. "Yea Luke I can cook, beside aren't all the best chief in the world men? I'm not marrying Gwen for her cooking anyway, if I was marrying her for that I'd starve to death, domestic goddess isn't on her resume."

Just then the elevator came down from the roof, Methos was carrying the still unconscious Gwen in his arms, they both looked like they had been through a war, with bloody clothing, and still healing cuts. Methos spoke to Joe; "She's breathing but unconscious, I think see needs sleep Joe. I am sorry I drained her pretty badly, it was Duncan's idea, do you want me to carry her into the bedroom?"

"Yea I am sure it was all Duncan's idea right! Mac you're a traitor! Good thing I'm not writing your chronicles any longer! Luke you want to come with me, excuse me Amy, Mac, I'm not letting him alone with her in my bedroom, and we will be right back, after I see to Gwen." Joe said as he and Luke walked with Methos carrying Gwen in to the Master bedroom suite.

Amy looked at Duncan and said. "Maybe I should go; does this kind of stuff happen around here a lot?"

"Yeh Sometimes," Mac smiled back at Amy, "but stay I'm sure your dad will want you to. You see Amy its safe here and sometimes practice fights can get out of hand. Connor and I have played pretty rough up on that roof a few times, testing each other's skills. It's just Methos and Gwen have a lot more history than most immortals do, but I guess you already know that. Hey why don't I take you on a tour of the house, have you seen the whole place? There's a dojo that she built that resembles on the one I used to own in Seacouver, but it's more modern, and has a sauna and even a whirlpool in the back. Let's give your dad some space he's probably pissed off with Methos right now and worried although he has no reason to be. Gwen will be fine she just needs sleep I've seen her like this before."

"When did you see her like this before Duncan?" Amy asked like a true watcher gathering information on her assignment.

"Back in 1995 the first time I met her, this Immortal had me, Methos, and your dad all held hostage. He was trying to use us as bait to get Gwen's head. She used a lot of her magic to keep him distracted so we could escape. Methos took the bastards head, but she was out cold for a long time afterwards. Joe and maybe all of us would have died that day if not for Gwen's actions; she saved your dad's life. They had a connection since they first met, you should talk to him about it sometime. I just wish they had gotten together sooner. Joe is what in his mid-forties back then, what is he now 56-57? Amy did you know she built this house back six years ago with his disabilities in mind. It's a place he can grow old and never worry about anything, plus he has someone who really loves him beside him the rest of his days."

"I can see that Duncan, dad seems very happy, expect for the idea that Gwen may go off and lose her head someday." Amy answered.

"Oh I doubt that, she might beat me, she would have beaten Methos if Connor and I hadn't interfered, and used what we said plus their history against her. She is probably one of the strongest immortal I have ever met. The only problem is she's like Rebecca, if someone threatens to kill Joe she might lay down her life to save him. He is her big weak spot and that worries me. I don't know I might be the same way with Tessa, if she were still alive. Amy we may live forever but our lovers and spouses don't."

"It sounds lonely Duncan; I have read about Tessa she sounded like a remarkable lady." Amy said.

"She was, I haven't found anyone who was even close to her since, thought I did but sadly no, and lately I haven't even tried."

"But you have Amanda and Cassandra to keep you company."

"Well yes but that's not the same, it's not that I don't care deeply for either of them, but the love of a mortal women is so much more special. I guess the flame that burns shorter burns brightest. I have been saying that to your father about Gwen for years, I am just happy they are finally acting on their feelings. Even if they had only a few years together it could be the happiest of their lives. I know my years with Tessa were some of the happiest of mine. Connor always says it's a kind of magic if you can find it. He seems to have found it with Mary. Methos once loved a dying woman Alexa; their relationship lasted about six months. Joe knew her too, but during that time he loved her enough to risk his life to try to save her." Mac took a deep breath; he hadn't expected to get into such a deep and personal conservation with Amy, Mac found her to be a very special lady.

Joe and Methos walked out of the master bedroom suite, Joe wasn't smiling, and still bantering with his old friend. He saw Amy and Mac talking and put a smile on his face for Amy's sake.

"Luke will stay with her for a while and make sure she is comfortable. When Gwen uses her magic too much it can tire her out for a long time. She is a witch and there is always a price she has to pay for using her magic, she'll be ok in a while. Methos and I have some unfinished business to talk about in the den after he eats, so Mac why don't you give Amy the grand tour." Joe looked at his daughter. "Amy, it only 7 am no one is missing you yet, besides I don't know when I get a chance to get you back in the house. As I said my friend here is going to fix his own breakfast and tell me exactly what he and my fiancée were up on the roof fighting about and why? Sorry it's a private conversation so Mac could you please?" Joe asked.

"Joe, I already told you why! People around here keeping accusing me of being with the Spanish inquisition! I'm a teddy bear compared to you buddy, now did you guys use up all the pancake batter? Oh good I see Mac left me a few pieces of bacon, thanks Highlander." Methos continued to be verbally barbed with Joe as Amy and Mac got on the elevator.

Amy and Mac had to laugh watching Joe and Methos together, the two were almost a comedy act, and Amy saw the affection the friends had for each other. Maybe this was a huge mistake getting to know an immortal. Her dad had crossed the line many times and now she was doing the same thing, but Duncan was a person, as was Gwen, Luke, and even the famous Methos, they all had warmth, humor and were capable of deep emotions. She decided to just enjoy the tour and the company of Duncan MacLeod. He was so different from any man she had ever met before funny, compassionate, kind, and you could see he felt deeply about many things. Amy had heard many of the stories her dad had told her about Duncan and saw he was living up to every one of them. It was easy to fall just a little in love with the Highlander. Once in the Dojo they played around with the ¾ sticks and Duncan showed Amy a few basic moves, he was very easy on her but she did ask what some of the moves were for.

"Duncan that was harder than it looks and I bet the wood sticks are a lot lighter than swords." Amy remarked.

"Well Gwen has a huge collection of swords, you want to hold a couple, just be careful they are real and very sharp." Duncan smiled and showed her the walls filled with swords.

"Where did she get them all Duncan there are so many and all different?"

"Gwen told me every time she takes a head she takes the immortals sword too, these are only from 1915 forward and not the complete collection either. I never counted them, but I know it's over forty swords on this wall right here and she has two new ones to add to them just this week." Duncan shook his head in disbelief. "I was once like her but I don't go looking for a fight any more these days, unless one comes to find me."

"Dad said most of the time it's not her choosing, the other immortals see she's small and a women, then think she's easy prey, but I have seen in the watcher chronicles Gwen been known to do a lot of head hunting after those immortals she deems evil or a threat to mankind. I didn't want to tell him about that, he worries a lot, but she's on our list as one of the most active head hunters." Amy stated.

"I think that will change now that Joe is here, she was alone for a long time with nothing to lose, now she has everything to lose and she knows he doesn't want her to do that anymore. Amy your dad knows Gwen was on the head hunters list and how active she is in the game. We talked about it a lot before he made the decision to come here. Connor and she feel they have a mission; to rid the world of evil, I used to but not so much these days. So where would my lady like to see next? Up to the roof or down to the guest room, Luke and John call it the play room. There is also Joe's den and Gwen's study, both great rooms, ladies choice?" Duncan smiled.

"We'll let's go down." Amy smiled.

"Good choice, ladies first in the elevator." Duncan bowed and Amy laughed, she was really having a good time. They both looked around at the large open room.

"They call this a great room, pool anyone? Or foosball, air hockey, ping pong, darts, video games, just TV and video's in the pit. There is a small kitchen too, wet bar, 5 bedrooms and four baths. The bedroom above the master suite has a view of the ocean is the largest, and reserved for visiting immortal couples. Connor and Marry are in it, the 2nd largest bedroom also has an ocean view it's also reserved for visiting immortals, that is my room." Duncan had neglected to mention Cassandra was with him, he was enjoying Amy's company so much he didn't want to bring up the fact he had come with another women.

"My goodness there's enough toys down here, why so many toys?" Amy asked

"Well, I guess John and Luke got carried away, plus some of Gwen's friends Like Connor and Mary have children and have been coming here for years for vacations, so she just wanted everyone to have a good time. I don't think Gwen and Joe will be coming down here much; OK Joe might enjoy a good game of pool once in a while. It just makes Gwen's house a fun place to visit." Duncan said.

"Do you come here often?" Amy inquired.

"Only a few times so far, but with Joe living here now that will change, we go way back so I cannot imagine him not being in my life, so I plan on being a frequent guest here. I am thinking of just buying a house nearby, you have to admit this place is so lovely."

"So what would you do if you moved to New Zealand?"

"Well Joe wants to open a bar here and since he's not a watcher anymore we could be business partners. I never ran a bar before, so it sounds like fun. Oh he hasn't told Gwen yet, so mum's the word, OK Amy?" Duncan smiled. "Well how about a walk on the beach, it's still early, come on Amy, I'm not dangerous, the other watchers probably still in bed, anyway it's a beautiful day." Duncan gave Amy all the MacLeod charm he could muster.

Amy smiled, who could resist Duncan MacLeod when he was pouring on that magical Scottish charm. "Sure, but just for a little while." and Duncan took her hand and off they went for their beach walk and continued talking.

Amy forgot everything she was supposed to be doing and started to be caught under the spell of the 400 year old immortal. But at the same time Duncan felt the same way and was completely engrossed with getting to know Amy. This was the magic Connor always had spoken of happening between the mortal lady and an immortal? The magic of love is a funny thing, it often strikes those who least are looking for it. Amy and Duncan spent the rest of the day together, laughing and getting to know one another and didn't notice until dusk that perhaps they had other things they should have been doing, but still when they parted Duncan took Amy into his arms for a sweet kiss. Amy was caught also in the moment and retuned his embrace.

It wasn't until Amy retuned back to her lodgings that night and met some of the other watchers for dinner that she thought to herself, _(*what the hell am I doing, the last thing on earth I can do is fall in love with Duncan MacLeod, I am a watcher, but today was so wonderful, and he kissed me like I had never been kissed before. Oh God my dad is marrying an immortal and I am having feelings for another one, what am I going to do?*) _

End chapter 14

**Chapter 15**

**Methos, you fix what you broke, or get out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander Davis/Panzer does, this story is only written for fun and enjoyment not for profit. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. I encourage everyone to go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions; they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter 15**

**Methos, you fix what you broke, or get out!**

Mac hadn't returned all day but Joe had his own problems, Methos was still arguing with Gwen after she finally woke up and her mood wasn't any better. Gwen decided to take Luke up to the roof for his daily lesson and take it out on him. This only got Methos angrier and he decided to get into the mead in Joe's den. Connor seeing the tension in the house decided to leave and took his family and Cassandra for a drive to see the island, leaving Joe to deal with Gwen and Methos. Gwen had a long talk with Luke up on the roof and decided Luke and she would work out in the Dojo instead. Luke was Gwen's friend besides being her student and did make her see the light that keeping such a huge secret from Methos all these years, was something he had a right to be angry about. After they finished their workout, Gwen went down to talk to him discovering Methos was drunker than she had seen him in years.

Joe just sat at his desk looking through papers as if he was really busy and watching Methos talk to Gwen. Joe spoke first saying. "What did you expect; Methos to give you flowers, I mean Gwen you should have told him you were married to Kronos." Then Joe realized he was taking his friends position over Gwen's. "Anyway it was over 4,000 years ago both of you should just forget it, both of you have to stop living in the past."

"I wasn't married to Kronos; I was married to a man named Cron, who became Kronos. I had no control over him, I know Joe I should have killed him. Could you kill your first love? I was young and stupid back then." Gwen was interrupted by Methos.

"You could say that again, you were stupid, I killed my first immortal lover. Gwennie you should have done what you had to do to stay alive, and Kronos didn't deserve to live after what he did to you. Gwennie I don't think you were being sentimental, I think you wanted to cause him as much pain as he caused you. When was the last time you saw him?" Methos stood up and yelled. "ANSWER ME GWENNIE, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU SAW KRONOS?"

"In Greece in 1996 on my way here to New Zealand, he said he was looking for you Methos, but I told him nothing, I lied and said I hadn't seen you in over 2000 years." She answered him quietly.

"So what else did Kronos say to you?" Methos angrily insisted.

"The same things he always said to me." Gwen recited.

"TELL ME GWENNIE, TELL ME!" Methos continued to yell.

"Methos It's not important any more, he is dead." Gwen answered.

"It's important to me, Joe can't you make her understand." Methos pleaded with his friend.

Gwen looked at Methos, "I never lied to you Methos, I always told you I loved my husband, and he always loved me. It's just he forfeited any right to my affection for what he did to me. I am sorry but I could never bring myself to kill him. You don't understand Methos I really was in love so few times my life, I could not have ever killed you either. Yes I was stronger than Kronos because of my mystic powers so he couldn't defeat me. So I made a deal with him, a deal with the devil. Sure I got the pleasure of seeing him suffer because he could not ever again have me, but it wasn't for that reason. Kronos was going to kill you Methos."

"Why would he do that, we were brothers? Kronos certainly would never kill me over a mere woman." Methos breathed in heavily and looked straight into Gwen's big brown eyes.

"No, Not over a mere woman, but over his property, over the fact he believed you had stolen me and stolen my love. If you had brought me back to him directly as he had instructed you to do, Kronos believed I would fall back in love with him. Kronos wanted me to stand by his side for eternity. Instead I returned to him fifty years later as your lover, his enemy, and the only one that could destroy him. But I didn't destroy him, and made him swear to not take your life, and in turn I swore not to interfere with the horsemen. I made him swear an oath I would always be safe if I came to the camp and never to retaliate and punish you for seeing me. Yes you are right I should have killed Kronos, when I had the chance. But I didn't know how you would react to me killing your friend." Gwen said.

"You're making up excuses Gwennie, why didn't you just tell me the truth back then, instead of making up a lie and making a pact to deal with Kronos?" Methos demanded as Joe looked on.

"I was afraid to tell you the truth, that you would be angry at me like you were today. It was easier to make a deal with the devil than face the idea that you might hate me or worse yet mock me for having been Kronos mortal wife. I was much less confident back then and hated myself, for what Kronos had done to me. I blamed myself for all of it. Even when I had him pinned to the ground with a knife in each limb, he could still manipulate me with his words. Like you yourself did the day I left Seacouver, to come here. Maybe we shouldn't get married Joe, because I can never escape my past. I will always be the little whore that can never die, and always wished I had. Damn you Methos"

"Gwennie you haven't changed one bit, you still are the whore who tried to redeem herself by bathing in blood and quickening's. You became a head hunter think by killing those you deemed evil taking their quickening's that would somehow redeem the fact you let the world's greatest mass murderer go free. But nothing will ever do that because you will always be the whore I bought that late winter day near the Aegean Sea. You can never be faithful to any one man. No man can ever fill the emptiness you have inside of you. God knows I tried and always failed." Methos angrily cursed at Gwen.

Gwen looked into Methos eyes, then into Joe's eyes and ran out of the room and out of the house, got in her car and drove off without saying another word.

"What the hell did you think you were doing by saying those things to Gwen Methos?" Joe yelled at his friend.

"Joe I was trying to get her to face her demons." Methos replied "Plus I am still angry at her. Joe it's all true, that's what she did, and your Gwen isn't the sweet kind immortal you think she is. Honestly Joe get with it you were a watcher for over 30 years you know we're all really killers underneath." Methos spat back at him

"Great thank a lot Methos! Well we all know what you are but you of all people know that over the years people change? I have seen Gwen change during the time I've known her. My God I have seen you change since I met you. For once in your life just give up on that damn pragmatic viewpoint and see the world for what it really is." Joe put his hand on Methos shoulder to comfort him.

Methos closed his eyes, what was happening, Joe was losing the women he loved and Joe was taking time to comfort the bastard that was causing all the problems! Joe was trying to help him?

Then Joe thought to himself "What the hell am I going to do now, I haven't seen her like this since that night on weirs beach. I can't run after her, I am going to the travel office maybe she went there, can you help look for her Methos?" Joe said with somewhat of a panic in his voice. "I'll call Connor and Duncan too; maybe they've got a clue where she might have gone"

"We could just wait for her to come back, that what I always used to do." Methos suggested.

"I am not an immortal, I don't have twenty or thirty years to wait for her to get her shit together. Plus Methos you don't know her very well anymore; Gwen would never run out on me unless she really was scared. We have a real firm foundation to our relationship. Our relationship isn't like the one you had with her. Gwen loves me. Now because of you bringing up all this shit from the past she is now having 2nd thoughts, and I don't care what went down between the two of you. I don't care what happened thousands of years ago. I don't care about your past with her or Kronos or anybody else's past with her. I just care that I love her right now. Get Luke to help, listen to me, if you are my friend Methos, right now all I want you to do is give a rat's ass about getting Gwen back here and marrying me. Do you understand Methos, fix what you broke, or get out of my life forever! I spent too many years staying away from Gwen because you saw her first. Call my cell if you find her. Methos help me or get out!." Joe spat at Methos as he headed for the garage and his car.

Methos walked out to talk to Luke who had overheard the conversation. "Well I never saw Joe so angry before, well was that part of your plan oh wise one. I think you messed things up like only you can do." Luke shook his head at the old immortal.

"I should have never reminded Gwennie of where she came from. It was always a sore subject with her and I knew it, I am such an ass, when my pride is on the line." Methos sighed.

Just then the doorbell rang, "It's an immortal" Methos said "It's your place you get the door Luke."

"Gee thanks." Luke said as he opened the door to find Amanda and Richie standing there.

"Hi Luke, Methos, have you guys seen Mac? I came for the wedding." Amanda smiled.

"Me too, why did Joe drive off in such a hurry?" Richie asked.

"Mac's been missing all day, Gwen just ran out with pre-wedding gitters, second thoughts and Methos has been causing trouble all day. Besides Methos is still really drunk. Could you two drive him and I can go look for the bride myself. Joe was about ready to blow a gasket. Methos you can explain to Amanda and Richie what's been happening. I am getting my car and searching some of Gwen's favorite haunts. Methos got my cell number thanks Amanda, you're a doll. Nice to see you Richie, I'd love to kiss you but I would be giving you the wrong impression and things are so messed up right now I just can't deal with anything." Luke said as he gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the door.

"Forget it Amanda, Rich, I'll explain in the car, it's a long story, can you call Mac for me. I've been fighting with Gwennie and I took it a little too far and now my ass is on the line for this runaway bride." Methos said as he tried to whisk Amanda and Richie out of the door.

"Hey one minute, aren't you and Gwen always arguing, or making love and since she marrying Joe the sexual tensions between you two must be higher than normal, so the arguments have been getting worse? I know how you really feel about her Methos; you can't hide it from me." Amanda concluded.

"Amanda, my dear you do not understand something, I want Gwennie to marry Joe. It's just she has kept a secret from me and I thought we didn't have any secrets between us. When I found out about this particular secret I got angrier than I have in a long time. This caused me to push Gwennie more than I should have. It all my fault, and now Gwennie's back doubting herself again, reliving being the little whore I found near the Aegean Sea and thinking she shouldn't marry Joe." Methos confessed. "So instead of helping I demolished the wedding."

"Methos, it's a pattern you have with her. You like to have power over Gwen, it will continue until you decide to break it. You were her lord and master, she was your slave. It still feels good to you even still these many eons later. It's like with the horsemen, you had changed, but part of you still loved the power. I understand I love the power of when I can plan and execute a robbery. I don't do it anymore but the thrill, it will never leave me. I am not saying I understand Gwen and your relationship, but until you really let her go and love her for the immortal she is and not the immortal she was, it's always going to be some sort of sick thing between the two of you." Amanda gave Methos a hug. "Let get you a cup of coffee before we go out, I see you're sobering up already"

"Amanda you have amazing insight on me, why did we never date?" Methos asked.

"Well first it was you with Rebecca, then me with Mac, I guess we never caught ourselves in-between lovers." She smiled at Methos.

"Well, I think I have twenty years to kill, and I saw Mac with Amy, she's Joe's daughter, and they were giving each other the look. You know what look I am talking about Amanda, so just think about it, we always said we'd be great together." Methos smiled.

"And you're still intoxicated. Drink the coffee and let's find Gwen. Methos we will talk about US another time. If you even remember what you said." Amanda laughed.

"Oh I will remember if anything in my long life I have been cursed with a good memory, but don't tell Mac. I don't want to blow my cover of being a total cyanic." Methos said as he finished the coffee and made his way to Amanda's car with Richie in tow to help find Gwen the runaway bride.

"OH guys what was the comment Luke said about kissing me?" Richie innocently asked.

I think you need a cup of coffee too Rich and I should explain to you too, it's not your fault you're such a cutie pie Rich!" Amanda said as she pinched Richie's cheeks as Richie looked at her with a blank expression. "Honey Luke is gay and I think he likes you." Amanda giggled.

End chapter 15

**Chapter 16**

**Life is Not a Fairy Tale; Can True Love****'****s Kiss Fix Everything?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

Chapter 16

Life is Not a Fairy Tale; Can True Love's Kiss Fix Everything?

Gwennie drove back to the Whangarel Subtropical Quarry Gardens, the place of her last challenge. It was closed but she found the same way in as she had before. It was sunset and the place took on a special beauty Gwen had not noticed last time she was here. She walked down the paths until she found a gazebo, and sat on one of the benches, and decide to meditate. Her soul was filled with conflict, perhaps if she communed with the quickening's she held inside herself Gwen could find some direction. Joe was a good man and didn't deserve, a whore, head hunter, who's only mission was to try to cleanse herself by killing as many evil immortals as she could; her soul was bathed in blood of a thousand quickening's. Blood her Goddess Ovesevea demanded in payment to cover her immorality and the abomination she had become. Still her Goddess Ovesevea demanded even more blood and Gwen realized no matter how many evil immortals she killed it would never be enough. Besides it was crazy to think she had the right to be happy. Gwen did love Joe so much it hurt just to think about him, but how any man could every love her knowing what she had been. Knowing how many lovers she took to her bed, not even caring for them just hoping they could help stop the pain and emptiness that filled her heart just for that night, but knowing as daylight came so would her emptiness return. Why did she have the desire to survive after her life in the brothel had stripped her of all dignity, nobility, and grace? Hadn't Methos just reminded Gwen she was still the same little whore he had found near the Aegean Sea. Quietly she entered the state of meditation, hoping to find some answers, or at lease to stop the pain for a few moments.

Elsewhere Joe finally reached Amy on the cell phone, when she had just left Mac's company. Joe explained the situation, and they both said they would look for Gwen. Amy finally met with the other watchers for dinner and told the other watchers that Gwen was missing telling them a white lie that she had been at Gwen's house all day. After receiving Joe's call Amy knew she had to get what information the watchers had and leave them as soon as possible. No one had seen her with Mac, which was good, his watcher was in bed all day with a bug, and the other watchers were following Connor on his sight-seeing trip. Amanda's watcher hadn't arrived yet and Luke's watcher had taken the day off for personal business. The motley crew of watchers didn't seem to have a clue what was really happening. Amy had a hunch ate a few bites of dinner with the group and made her excuses then left the watchers. Amy then drove to the Whangarel Subtropical Quarry Gardens, since this was the sight of Gwen's last Quickening, she might be there.

Amy drove up and found Gwen's car. She phoned her dad. "Joe, it's Amy, I found Gwen's car and I know where she is."

"I should have known you would, out of the entire group you have the best instincts, and so is she ok, where is she?" Joe asked with respect for his daughter abilities.

"Gwen is at the Whangarel Subtropical Quarry Gardens, I thought since this is where she took her last quickening Gwen might be here. I did go in and saw her sitting in the gazebo but then left without her knowing I was ever there. I think she is meditating, so I didn't want to disturbed her, I thought maybe you should be the first one to see her, since I think it's you she is having doubts about." Amy replied.

"I don't understand, I thought we were solid." Joe sadly responded.

"Dad I think you and Gwen are solid, but you know immortals can come with a lot of baggage from their past, and Gwen's past is a little more sordid that any other immortal that I have read up on. I wasn't at the house today but something must have shaken her up pretty badly, and I bet it was Methos." Amy said.

"Yea it was him alright, she and he got in to an argument and the last thing she said was I didn't need to marry a whore, head hunter, and ran out of the house." Joe said with deep remorse in his voice.

"Dad just come here now. You can fix this, I don't think she's going anywhere and I will make sure no one else gets to her first."

"I thought you were against this marriage Amy?"

"Hey a girls allowed to change her mind, isn't she?"

"Hey, where you been all day, last time I saw you Mac was giving you the grand tour."

"Just get yourself down here dad, we talk about that some other time, bye." Amy hung up the cell phone. Then she called Duncan, "Hey I found Gwen, and called dad to come and talk some sense into her, where are you?"

"Where are you Amy? I want you to know I had a really good time today, A lot more fun than I had in a long time, I know you're a watcher, but I still want to see you again, do you think that could be possible?" Mac said in his sweetest voice.

"I'm at the Whangarel Subtropical Quarry Gardens; I might need your help keeping the other crazy immortals away from Gwen until Joe gets here. This is not a date Duncan I just do not trust Methos or Connor or Cassandra and did you know Amanda is here too?" Amy sniggered. "Any way you can't see me, you already have two immortal lovers here who want your attention, and I am just a friend." Amy stated.

"Don't worry about Cassandra and Amanda; I am sharing a hotel room with Methos in town tonight. Amy remember that I told you I had stopped looking years ago for a mortal women to share my life with, well maybe I was wrong, maybe you're someone very special." Mac said softly.

"Special, yes Duncan maybe, but there are two problems Duncan, first I am a watcher, and second I am Joe, your best friend's daughter. I'm not denying I don't feel anything for you but this is a situation filled with landmines and we're going to have to think twice before starting something that is going to complicate both our lives. Now do you want to help me or not? I need you to help me come down here and handle immortal crowd control, but let's keep it professional between us at least around my father. OK?" Amy asked with a deep breath. Yes something was happening between Duncan and herself and she wanted to put it on hold, if she could, which Amy wasn't sure she would be able to.

"No problem Amy I will be right there as soon as I can."And Mac hung up the phone. He too felt emotions stirring in his gut that he had declared long dead. Mac had given up hope to find other mortal women who excited him as much as Amy did, and as much as he didn't want to admit it he was falling in love with Joe Dawson's Daughter, and Mac knew that wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done, but Amy was a remarkable women and who can resist true love.

Luke had the same idea as Amy and called Connor and soon they saw Amy's and Gwen's car. Luke jumped out of his car. "Amy is Gwen here?" Luke asked with great concern.

"Yes, but we are waiting for Joe, I think he the only one who should be down there, besides they are the ones who need to work things out so Luke and Connor stay up here with me. Please." Amy asked.

"I am not sure that's a good idea, I have known Gwen for 80 years, I can help." Connor said as he was getting out of his car.

"No, Duncan's coming to keep everyone but Joe from bothering her."

"Since when did a watcher start running the show?" Connor complained.

"I am running the show because I am Joe Dawson's daughter, and we are waiting for my Dad. Now cool your jets Highlander, Luke help me here?" Amy pleaded.

Just then, Duncan's rental car drove up, and he popped out. "Let's all wait for Joe, now."

Amanda, Richie, and Methos were the next to drive up, followed by Cassandra. Amy remarked. "Is this a convention, Duncan Help me out here, we have to wait for my father."

Methos spoke up saying "Amy this is not a fairy tale, love's true kiss will not break the magic spell. I admit it's really my fault I shouldn't have egged her on like that. Gwen has changed, and she seems to have dropped a lot of her armor she always carried in the past to protect herself. Gwen is more like she was when I first met her, kind sweet and vulnerable. But I still know her better than anyone else here so please let me go down there, I can talk to her, I promise this time I will not make any trouble"

Amy interrupted Methos "Yeh I know you know her better than anyone else here but you missed your chance to be with her, you threw it away like yesterday's trash, but buck up old man my father will not live forever and maybe if you are real lucky Gwen will give you another try, but not this century. It's their time to be together; right now she needs him, not you. More importantly Joe needs Gwen, I don't truly understand why they love each other but they do, so Methos get out of the Damn way, and don't cause any more problems, or I will take your head myself, and you will never feel me coming."

Methos's eye got wide as an expression of surprise fell over his face. "Well if that's how you feel about it Amy, it's not a problem for me, Joe is my friend, if he wants the little slut I will happily let him have her."

Amy slapped Methos face hard, as Duncan ran to her side, "Methos I think you had better leave." Mac fired at him angrily.

"Yea, Mac that sounds like a good idea, well group it's been nice to see you all again, and Amanda do give me a call, I have a feeling Mac will be otherwise entertained for the next 10 or 20 years, and there is so much we could talk about." Methos said looking into Amanda's eyes, then he continued his little farewell speech, "Cassandra, Connor, I will do my best to stay out of your way and Luke you know how to find me." Then he turned to Duncan and said "Mac I left Joe a wedding present at the hotel, if I don't see you there later, would you see that he get it please?"

"Sure Methos, but I will see you later." Mac answered back as he watched Methos get in to Amanda's car and speed off as if he was at the races.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Connor said as he watched Methos drive off.

"Connor don't be so hard on him, he loves Gwen too." Mac said.

"Funny way of showing it, by trying to destroy the women." Connor spat his words out angrily. "I have loved her for 90 years, but because of the way that bastard treated her she never let me into her heart. I have a right to be angry."

"But you are married to Mary, and Gwen really does love Joe so it's all water under the bridge now. Like Methos said you can have another shot at a relationship with Gwen after Mary and Joe are cold in their graves. Besides if you do it would keep Methos from screwing with her head for a couple more hundred years." Mac looked up to see a Green Range Rover pulling into the parking lot. "Good I see Joe's finally here."

Joe's car pulled up and he got out. "What is going on here? For God's sake Methos almost ran me off the road back there! And don't you people have some better place to be besides interfering in my life? I spent 30 years trying not to interfere in your lives and I'm retired only less than a week and every immortal I know can't stay out of my business." Joe spat out at the group of immortals who stood in front of him.

Amanda and Cassandra ignored what Joe said and gave him a hug and words of encouragement. Then the two women took a good look at Duncan standing next to Amy, and whispered something to each other that no one else heard, and gave each other a look like they conceded defeat. Suddenly they were best girlfriends. They put the Highlander out of their minds as if he wasn't even there. Then Cassandra and Connor started to conspire on just how they might be able take Methos's head. Richie just stood there still giving Luke a wide birth, but went with the two women back to Joe's place. Duncan told Amanda to take his car, because Methos had driven off with Amanda's rental car and he would drive Joe's car to Gwen's house tomorrow, because he was staying with Methos at his hotel tonight. With a bit of encouragement everyone left except for Duncan and Amy, who said they would wait until Joe could mend things with Gwen. Amy showed Joe how to get in past the locked gate, and set him on the right trail to the gazebo.

As soon as her father disappeared into the park Amy returned and leaned exhaustedly in to Duncan's arms. Had their feeling for each just be ignited this morning? Somehow it didn't feel like that, it felt like they had known each other for years. They looked into each other's eyes and they both started asking the same question, how was this possible? Amy smiled and laughed, and told the tall dark Highlander a secret. "Duncan."

"Yes Amy." he responded.

"My father used to tell me stories about you, I couldn't help but fall a little in love with you through the stories, but they did not prepare me for meeting the man in person. I don't understand what has happened; I am not a silly girl who falls in love easily. I am a strong, sensible, and logical woman. I never have just fallen in love with anyone, especially someone I know is totally wrong for me. I am someone who is always in control and you Duncan make me feel completely out of control. I don't think we are a good idea." Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Amy, don't cry, just kiss me and let's see if this is so wrong, because I don't think falling in love is ever wrong as long as the person loves you back." Duncan swept Amy up into his arms and kissed her deeply and held her in his embrace as she returned the kisses.

Amy smiled at him and said "Let's go wait in my car, I think Joe might be a while, and there is a chill in the air." and Duncan held Amy's hand as they climbed into her car's back seat and heated up the windows so no one could see them tenderly kissing inside.

On the other hand Joe had to walk out to the gazebo and saw Gwen deep in meditation. He took a seat across from her and waited, knowing it was difficult to break her out of this state of concentration. It had been a while and nothing was happening so Joe got a small stone and tossed it at Gwen hoping to break her meditation, it hit her in the head and opened a gash on her forehead, "Ouch, by the Goddess who is pelting me with stones?" she cried out her meditation broken.

"Just me, its Joe honey, sorry I didn't think I hit you so hard" he said as he gently took out his handkerchief and touched the bloody spot on her forehead. "I've been watching you for close to an hour and I just wanted to break your meditation, I am so sorry I hurt you."

"It's ok Joe, you didn't hurt me, I'll live," then she gently paused and looked into Joe's eyes and asked him. "Why are you here?"

"Well that's a stupid question, it's because I love you Gwen, don't say anything, and just let me talk." Joe spoke as he held her hands and returned her gaze. "I know all about your past, and DAMN IT I don't care. I didn't invest seven years of my life in this relationship to give up on it now. Yes I know you are an immortal and I have a life with an expiration date on it. Gwen I don't care about that. I have been in love with you since that rainy day I met you in Seacouver. I have fought very hard to talk myself out of being in love with you. But I can't. I tried everything I could to stop loving you but nothing worked! I know all about you, I asked Methos to tell me the entire record of unspeakable things he knew about you, and for the most part because Methos didn't want us to be together he did. But still no matter what he said it never changed a thing I still was in love with you Gwen. All of you, all the good things you've been and the bad things you done, I accept you as a total package deal. I know your immortal, and I am not. There is one thing I know from studying the chronicles is the feelings we have for each other are not the usual run of the mill type. I doubt I have seen any immortal and mortal lovers who care for each other more than we do. We are solid; I accept you and you might never again find a mortal man who can accept you like I do. So Gwen forget all this crap you have running in your head like a broken record, and just marry me. Let's just live our life together and let providence see were it takes us. I am done now, the balls in your court." Joe looked at her and squeezed her hands hoping for the response he wanted so desperately to hear.

Gwen looked at him and smiled. "Are you really sure Joe, because I don't think Methos really even knew just how many bad things I have really done, or how I have lived my live in the past or the darkness that is in my soul?"

"I don't give a damn about the past, and I don't see any darkness in your soul, Gwen you don't know how good things can get either until you give it a try." Joe looked at her and smiled as Gwen threw herself into Joe's arms, and they kissed. "There is no turning back now; we can get the Justice of the peace tomorrow."

"No let's get one tonight." Gwen smiled.

"No tomorrow I just want to take you home tonight and hold you in my arms, is that ok. Oh Methos has left, I know he will always be a part of your life, and when I stop being angry at him I know he'll be my friend again, but right now, he has just caused too much trouble." Joe said as he began walking Gwen out of the Whangarel Subtropical Quarry Gardens. They came up to the entrance and called out for Amy and Mac, who suddenly appeared, looking a little disheveled, but greeted Joe and Gwen, to be honest Joe didn't notice because he was in such a hurry to get home. Although Gwen noticed Mac and Amy's disheveled appearance she just made a mental note of it and locked it away in her heart for there were far greater things of importance to attend to this night. Joe and Gwen drove in her car asking Mac to drive Joe's. So everyone all drove off to their respected homes and hotels, except the Highlander followed Amy to her Apartment.

While Joe and Gwen went back home, falling into bed with deep kisses and tender touches and erotic moments afterwards there passion having been spent they cuddled up together all night. Gwen had many questions that were never going to be answered during her 4500 years of immortality but as to the question of, if Joe Dawson truly loved her, that answer was simply, yes!

**End chapter 16**

**Chapter 17**

**Methos the Control Freak**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander Davis/Panzer does, this story is only written for fun and enjoyment not for profit. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter 17**

**Methos the Control Freak**

Methos was fully dressed sharpening and cleaning his sword when Mac walked into the hotel room around 4 AM.

"Hello Duncan I thought I was going to miss seeing you, I am leaving New Zealand, have a cab coming to take me to the airport and my private plane at 4:30. Mac do be careful you're treading on dangerous ground romancing Joe's only child."

"Well your calling the kettle black aren't you trying to steal Gwen back?"

"No, actually I wasn't, I had no intention of stopping this marriage, if anything I wanted to make Gwennie's marriage stronger. It was my intention for Gwennie to review her past in order for Joe to accept her completely for whom she really is and tell her he loves her anyway, so if anything all of this has only served to accomplish my goals more effectively." Methos confidently said as he continued to sharpen and clean the sword.

"So as usual you set this whole thing up, you conniving bastard." Mac chuckled back at Methos.

"Yes and no, I was honestly surprised over her revelation about Kronos, and few things surprise me anymore, and I did get angry but I realized I could use the situation to accomplish my original goals better than the plans I already had. So Voila, Gwennie and Joe are an inseparable couple, she will bend to his wishes and curb her constant headhunting, settle down and spend the next 10 or 30 years just being in love and enjoying the time they have left to them." Methos started to dry off the 13th century broad sword and held it in the air then swooshed it around a few times feeling its weight. Then carefully he placed it in a sword case alongside its mate a matching eighteen inch knife.

"Expecting trouble?" Mac asked.

"Well, I hear from the grapevine that Connor and Cassandra are both making plans to take my head so one can't be to prepared, but I do not plan to be in a place they'll be able to find me either. Enjoy the wedding Mac and kiss the bride for me, don't forget to give them my gift." Methos said as he pointed to a large box wrapped up in gold paper sitting on the bed."

"Methos just tell me why you went through this whole charade; you can't fool me I know you still love Gwen, why all the cloak-and-dagger stuff?"

"MacLeod if there is one lesson I have learned from living so long it is that I have all the time in the world, Joe on the other hand has an expiration date. Beside, this relationship is just what the doctor order for Gwennie, unconditional love. She hasn't had that in her life since she was a child and that was over 4500 years ago. It should heal a lot of wounds that she still carries around and help her to stop living in the past."

"That's really very noble of you Methos."

"No Mac you're wrong, it was just the opposite, it's underhanded, dishonest, cowardly, deceitful, devious, malicious, secretive, shifty, and everything else that you ever said about me." Methos closed his eyes took a deep breath and then looked MacLeod directly in the eyes. "Gwennie gets the time she needs to heal and stop living so dangerously, plus she will take a break from the game, in time Joe and I will go back to being friend again and he will be happy, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces when Joe dies. One thing I leaned over the years is I have time on my side. So there is nothing noble here, it's just another one of my plans, and in the end I will get her back. You know me I hadn't had a noble intention since I offered you my head under that bridge in Paris so you could defeat Kalas."

"You only offered me your head because you knew I wouldn't take it." MacLeod gave Methos an annoyed stare.

"It was a calculated risk guess based on reading your chronicles, many of which were written by Joe who I had known for years, but I also knew he had a tendency to embellish you as the quintessential hero. Things can change drastically when that moment comes and even the finest immortal can have a change of heart when he has his sword at the neck of a 5,000 year old man with me asking him twice to take my head. It was still a gamble MacLeod one I wasn't sure I would survive. But it worked as most of my plans always do and here we both stand today."

Mac just shook head he disliked knowing Methos had put him in that situation, with the plan hoping that he wouldn't take Methos head. Plans and schemes seemed part of Methos standard operating procedures, so Mac changed the subject. "So Methos where are you going next?"

"Medical School, I thought after I patched up Joe, after that incident with Galati that my skills were badly out of date, and since I have been a Doctor many times before it might be good to take a refresher course, get up to date on all the new advances in Medicine."

"Yea you said you studied medicine in Heidelberg during the 1400's."

"Well actually I've been studying medicine since the time of Hypocrites."

"I bet your going to tell me you helped him write the Hippocratic Oath." Mac shot back at him.

"No I just help him refine it a bit; I suggested he add the section keeping patient confidentiality. I only remember the original version which says and I quote "_whatever in connection with my professional practice or not, in connection with it, I see or hear, in the life of men, which ought not to be spoken of abroad, I will not divulge, as reckoning that all such should be kept secret_." That way when he saw me come back to life he couldn't tell anyone." Methos looked up at Mac and gave him one of those half smiles looking at him with his large brown eyes that were also smiling at Mac.

"Methos some day's your stories are just so wild I really do not know if to believe you or not."

"Its part of my charm MacLeod anyway why would I lie to you, after everything we have been through there is no point to it. So tell me before I have to go are you really opening up a tavern here with Joe and what are you planning to do with the lovely Amy. You're not the marring type and I doubt that the reality of no grandchildren and his only child living in sin with an immortal will make Joe very happy." Methos asked as he started to gather his luggage together.

"So I see you're taking Joe's side on this. To tell the truth I'm not sure it's all so new, this thing just sort of hit both of us like a bolt of lightning; I guess a lot of it will be up to Amy. Methos I haven't felt anything like this since I met Tessa." Then Mac shook his head. "No this is different, it bigger, I do not think I have felt this way about any women before. I can't explain it but it feels like I've known her all my life, but it's only been 24 hours. Did you ever feel that way about a woman?" Mac asked the 5,000 year old man.

"Yea a couple of times, but it was a long time ago." Methos paused his mind drifting back to another time, but he caught himself and looked back at Mac. "So work it out with Joe, take the plunge and marry this women Duncan, don't make the mistake I did in the past and let her go. Think of Alexa, I told Joe I was lucky to meet a women like her every 10 life times and she was part of my life for such a short time. I still cherish every memory I have of our time together."

"Methos, what about Gwen, did you ever feel about here like you did about Alexa, like I think I do about Amy?" Mac pressed the old man for an answer hoping he would just give him some flip response.

Methos sat down on the bed in the hotel room and lowered his head; he paused searching for something to say to his friend that would not reveal the truth, then finally he looked Mac in the eyes and said. "Duncan, I once told your kinsman Connor something and I guess I am going to tell you the same thing, when it comes to me and Gwennie it's very complicated. There is no way you can be involved with the same women for over 2000 years and not have a lot of issues in the relationship. To tell you the truth, I do not even dare admit to myself how I really feel about her. I can't because then I would have to face too many things about myself I don't want to deal with. How long have you lived Highlander, over four hundred years? Maybe after you lived a few more thousand years you will begin to get a grasp of what I am really talking about."

"Cut the bullshit Methos that line may have worked on Connor but he doesn't know you like I do." Mac shot back at him.

Methos closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Well it's almost time for my cab, and it should be here in a few minuets"

"Just once in your life be straight with me and answer the question Methos!"

Methos turned away from the Highlander so he couldn't see his face; his voice was filled with emotion as he talked to the Highlander. "It was so much easier when I believed she was dead, I came to accept that cold harsh reality, but now all I can do is let life's dramas play themselves out. I have spent years hiding from life, avoiding the game, and now for some crazy reason I have found people I care about again. Then who barges in to one of those same people's lives but Gwennie back from the dead. I find out that one of the only mortals I have found that I have true respect for and brotherly love for is in love with the only immortal women I have every truly loved. I love them both, but Joe is mortal and lives with death always staring him in the face. So who wins Duncan, the man who time has stood still for or the man who is a good and honest but still only mortal man?

Mac walked over and put his hand on Methos's shoulder, "Then stop calling yourself such an underhanded, dishonest cowardly, you're not. Why do you continue to play the part of the bad guy in all this?"

Methos wiped his hands across his face and looked up at his friend, "So now you're forgiving me for being Death on a horse? Honestly MacLeod life is full of contradictions, and its true what I said to Connor, if Gwennie and I were really together like back in the old days I would have to face a lot about myself I don't want to deal with right now. She knows me better than anyone, I can't hide from her or make jokes to lead her off the track, she sees through any façade." Methos stood up and finished gathering his luggage. Then he looked at Mac and finished his thoughts. "So this is how it's going down, I am leaving town, maybe I can come back after I finish medical school, maybe I can be a friend to Joe again, and help him out in his declining years. Maybe Gwennie will forgive me for what I put her through, maybe not. OK I lied to you Mac when I said I be there to pick up the pieces when Joe dies, as you know the years have not left me a wise old sage with all the answers. Right now all I know is I am not welcome in her house or life. One thing I learned in 5000 years is you can't make anyone love you, or recapture something that was gone over 2000 years ago. So we have to leave it up to fate, and I hate leaving anything up to fate. MacLeod you must have realized by now that I am a bit of a control freak." Methos said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Yeh I caught that about you back when Kristen came to town." Mac laughed with his friend. Then a horn honked outside and they knew that Methos Cab had arrived. Mac walked over to his friend and gave him a hug good-bye and a pat on the back and helped carry his bags to the waiting cab. "And just because you asked you're still on the hook for being Death on a horse, but I hope to be seeing you around sometime soon." Mac said as Methos loaded his luggage into the cab.

Methos smiled. "Sure Mac I hope to see you around too. Duncan, try to grab all the love you can find, it disappears so quickly, so don't forget what I said about Amy. Take it from me, try to live your life with as few regrets as possible, it will make the years pass by faster." Then Methos touched Mac's arm and looked straight into his eyes and said. "Remember Highlander live, grow stronger, and fight another day." And without another word Methos got into the cab and was gone.

**End chapter 17**

**Chapter 18**

**The Wedding and a Gift from Methos**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander Davis/Panzer does, this story is only written for fun and enjoyment not for profit. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**Chapter 18**

**Parties** **and Wedding Gifts**

Luke went in super drive to have everything just right for the wedding the next evening. Joe and Gwen were married in a huge white tent on the beach by the Father from the local parish. This was not Gwen's first choice since she was a pagan but Joe wanted a Catholic wedding and she was willing to do whatever made him happy. Gwen thought Father Darius would have been happy if he had lived to see this. The Flowers were perfect the sun was setting as they said their vows and there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Duncan was the best man while Cassandra was the maid of honor. When Gwen tossed her flowers to all the single ladies she threw it over their heads and Duncan caught it much to his surprise. Luke who always seemed to know everything had clued Gwen in to what was going on between Amy and Mac.

Friends from all over the north Island came plus some other Immortal friends beside the ones staying at the house. One huge surprise was that Barney and his 2nd wife Susan came. Gwen hadn't seen him since that night on Weirs Beach; he looked so old now in his mid-fifties. Funny he was about the same age as Joe, but Gwen hadn't known Joe since he was a toddler. Barney had told his wife about Gwen being an immortal, she was nervous but gracious. They showed Joe and Gwen pictures of their three children Luke, Joey and Gwen. Gwen was overwhelmed Barney had named his children after her, Joe, and Luke. They promised to keep in touch but Gwen knew they never would, the past was still too painful. Amanda spent much of her time with the Millers since she was now one of Barney's Vice Presidents, and they did not know she was an immortal.

The catering was perfect too and everyone agreed it was the best immortal wedding everyone had been to in over a 100 years. Everyone was looking for Methos to make an appearance but Mac had told Joe he had taken a 5AM private plane off the Island to parts unknown. Joe was sad to see him go but knew it was for the best since his wife and the old immortal were now not at the moment on the best of terms.

Amy did not attend the wedding but watched it with a large group of other watchers from the next property. Her dad was right the watchers did use events like this to hold their own party. With both MacLeod's present, Cassandra, Amanda, Richie, Luke, Gwen and half a dozen other immortals Amy wasn't familiar with all present that added up to a dozen watchers in one place. Everyone was in a good mood and many brought food, wine, and beer. They all knew there would be no quickening here tonight so they all celebrated along with the wedding guests. It was a good time to get to know the other watchers, she especially wanted to get to know Duncan MacLeod's watcher and Harold "Hank" Henderson was fresh out of the academy but graduated 2nd in his class. He was from America, very intelligent and had a wicked sense of humor and had served two tours of duty with special opts in Iraq before joining the watchers. His father, grandfather, and all the men in his family going back ten generation before him had all been watchers so it was the family business. He seemed serious about the job and Amy thought getting around this man was going to be downright difficult. But no one still knew Amy was the illegitimate daughter of Joe Dawson, and no one knew she was falling in love with the immortal Duncan MacLeod. Both secrets she needed to keep safe if Amy was going to stay Gwen's watcher.

The watchers were also disappointed with the fact Methos was a no show, but they figured he was impossible to track so they would just wait until he showed up either to see Joe or MacLeod at some further point in time, it wasn't worth wasting manpower and money on someone who knew all the watchers techniques and was a master strategist anyway. So Amy Zoll appointed Amy and Hank responsible for making reports of any Methos sightings. Hank seemed quite take with the lovely Amy and suggested they set up a date to exchange information and see how they were going to double as Methos watchers too. She agreed but only to keep her cover up, Hank was very dashing in his own way but her thoughts were with another man.

Meanwhile at the wedding things were winding down by 1AM and everyone still in attendance had retired into the house. Most everyone had left except for the people staying at the house and a few squatters including Victoria the secretary at the travel business, who Gwen was making Luke and John promise they would help out every day she was gone. For their honeymoon they had rented a yacht in Greece to sail the Mediterranean Sea, it came complete with a crew, cook and Captain. Joe said he had some silly Idea about Gwen finding her roots, but in truth he thought sailing on the water was a good way to just be alone and avoid other immortals. The boat was large enough that he doubted he'd get sea sick.

The watchers had arranged for Amy to be a member of the crew but Gwen and Joe had changed those plans and she was to get her own state room. Gwen had paid the rest of the crew for their privacy and discretion so it was going to be the trip of a life time for Amy too. Gwen had a long private talk about Amy and Mac with Joe and told him about what had happened. Luke had told her, somehow Luke seemed to know everything that happened around Gwen's house, a holdover from his old watchers days. Joe wasn't thrilled but he wanted to make his daughter happy so they hatched a scheme how to get Mac aboard the Yacht without his watcher seeing. Mac was surprised when they came to him with the idea. He was slightly embarrassed too but he wasn't going to turn down a chance to spend time with Amy either.

By 2 am everyone had either left or gone to bed but Duncan, Connor, Luke and the bride and groom. Duncan brought the strange wedding gift Methos had left. "Well Joe and Gwen Methos said I should give this to you, it was his wedding present. Are you going to open it or leave us wondering, about it until you get back from your month long honeymoon?"

"Ok we can open it, but it's heavy." Gwen remarked as Joe shook his head at his new wife.

"So are you calling yourself Gwen McDermott or Gwen Dawson now, just so the damn watchers will get it right in the chronicles?" Joe asked his new wife.

"Whatever you want my love, Gwen Dawson will be just fine," and she reached over and gave him a kiss. "Joe help me open this, I think he used more tape than there is tea in China, damn secretive bastard."

"Just pull out that stiletto your hiding, Gwen dear, yea I know it's under the beautiful dress I know you can't even come to your own wedding without at least a couple of knifes under your skirts." Joe laughed.

"I am afraid you know me too well my husband." Gwen said as she pulled out the stiletto and every one had a good chuckle.

In the box was a beautiful embroidered tunic and cloak just Gwen's size, wrapped up in them were three very old knifes and a note with Gwen's name on them. "By the Goddess Ovesevea, I lost these knives eons ago; all are very sentimental to me." Gwen said as she looked at the gift.

Joe asked "so exactly when was the last time you saw these knifes Gwen, my dear, ok you know I will never stop being an old watcher and want to hear all the stories, I won't just write them in any chronicles, just my private journals."

"They were sticking in Kronos's arms and legs pinning him to the ground if I remember right." Gwen smiled with a devilish grin. "I should have retrieved then back then but, Methos just wanted to take me out of the horsemen camp ASAP and so he stabbed me tossed me on his horse and off we went, before I could explain. So I decide since he was going to be so rude as to kill me to get me away when I wasn't in any real danger, I'd keep him in the dark about what really happened. It was dumb, stupid, and an emotional thing to do, we all know that now."

Duncan recognized the Brass knife that the horsemen had used to take Cassandra with was among the three.

Joe asked. "Are you going to read the note or keep us in suspense all night?"

Gwen opened it gingerly, it read "Dearest Gwennie, I wish you and Joe many long and happy years together, tell him the better man won. I found your Knifes when the horsemen reunited, Kronos still kept then, as for why; I leave that up to you to decide. Try to not lose this tunic and cloak, as you did so many others back in the days you were my student. I give it to you as a remembrance of better times we shared and hope you can make new and happy memories with them, as you and Joe live together many blissful years. Methos."

Gwen gave her husband a hug and a kiss after reading Methos's note and wiped a tear from her eye. She could never stay angry at Methos for long, they had too much of a history, and she thought to herself the fact he said Joe was the better man must have killed him to put in writing. Yes she loved Joe but Gwen had chosen him above Methos because Joe was mortal, and their time was limited. Plus Joe was the only man to say no to her and then hang around for the next six years building a relationship without sex involved in it. But this note of Methos had touched her heart and for the first time since that day at the Seacouver airport Gwen began to think perhaps just maybe someday Methos would be part of her life again. Then she looked at Joe and pushed all this out of her thoughts, right now it was Joe she was married to and right now he was her only priority.

There was a layer of tissue paper covering another layer of something, and a card taped to the top of the tissue paper just saying Joe on it. Joe reached in and took the card; he uncovered the tissue paper, to see volumes of leather bound books. Joe picked up one it had the date 1985 on the cover; he leafed through the book to see it was a hand written journal, Methos's journal from the year they had met. Gwen stood next to him and verified the hand witting she knew so well.

"Joe, it looks like Methos has given you some of his journals, now that's strange, what does the card say?" Gwen asked with anticipation.

Joe scratched his head, and looked at a few other dates on the journals, some were modern, the year he met Duncan MacLeod, one just said "1996 the horsemen return." some were new journals that must have been recently rewritten but had very old dates but were in modern English. Gwen saw one that made her eyes pop out dated 2053 BC.

Joe could see her try to reach for it and took it first saying. "Gwen dear he gave these to me not you, lets at least read his card first before we get crazy. I guess this Journal is about you my dear wife." Joe said holding it fast in his hands.

"Ok Joe read his card, but why is he always such a damn sneaky son of a bitch, just when Methos was sounding so sweet and noble he pulls this crap!" anyone could see Gwen was pissed about the journal dated 2053 BC, and every one present knew it had to reveal things about Gwen she might not want known.

Joe handed the Journal to Luke, who held on to it like it was made of gold, then after taking a few steps away from his wife, Joe opened the card.

It read: "Dear Joe, Congratulations on your wedding, I concede the best man has won Gwennie's heart. After years of not being involved with mortals I stepped out of the shadows and befriend two mortal men, you and Don. Don guessed my secrets so quickly it made me wince. To say Don was an amazing man would have been an understatement, and I never thought I would find a friend anywhere near his caliber again. That was until I met you Joe. Throughout my 5000 years there have been few mortal men I have trusted and respected as much as you. Many still think of me as a man capable of doing much evil, or the perpetual schemer, or master manipulator or at the very least the infinite, never-ending, survivor. I leave you some of my Journals, read them then you can see if you agree with this view of me. Or don't read them, but please do not turn them over to the watchers they are written for your eyes alone. At some point in the future I will come back to collect them since some are the original copies. They are not like watcher journals, filled with quickening's, meeting times and dates, but instead they are my personal reflections and thoughts on events that were happening at the time they were written. I appoint you Joe Dawson to be my sole judge and jury since I believe you above all mortal men I have met have the experience, the honesty and the heart to judge me. I know the watcher in you will enjoy reading these. I wish that you may have many years of happiness in the life you have chosen. Forever, Adam /Methos."

Then there was a 2nd note enclosed that said "Joe for yours eyes only." Joe quickly put the note in his pants pocket, hoping Gwen didn't see him. "Well what do you think about that? He wants me to read his journal and decide wither he's a bad guy or not, that's quite a job for an old retired burnt out watcher like me. What do you think Mac?" Then he looked at Connor and Duncan MacLeod, "I mean the younger Mac. Gee sorry guys but its Damn difficult to talk to either of you two with both of you in the room, Oh forget it tomorrow I'm leaving for my month long honeymoon, and you Connor are not invited, but you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like, and if you stayed a while it would give Luke a break from keeping an eye on the place. Duncan I guess I'll be seeing you on the yacht. Funny how fast I am becoming adjusted to this life style, it almost scares me." Joe shook his head at the silence greeting him. "Mac what do you think about the letter Methos wrote me, and Mac Damn it Stop thinking about my daughter when I am around the whole thing is completely uncomfortable for me."

"Well Joe I would like a look at a few of those myself, you know Methos, the one thing we all know about him is we never know what he is going to do next, well this is a total surprise, I would ask your wife she knows him a hell of a lot better than anyone else alive." Duncan explained.

"Ok Gwen what is your opinion?"

"Joe I want the one Luke has in his hands." she repeated.

"Besides that." Joe smiled.

"Methos is offering you an olive branch, he's offering you a look into his psyche, his motivation, he is honestly asking you to look at why he did certain actions and see if you approve or disapprove of his reasons. It's a rare offer Joe I really don't think he let many men read any of his journals before. There might have been a couple of other men through the years he has offered what he has to you but you're in an elite club. I never read his journals, except a few I borrowed without him knowing about it."

"So Gwen what you're saying is your as sneaky as Methos is." Luke teased his teacher. "Hey I get a month off!"

"Not really I think I am taking up Joe's offer and staying here so with Gwen's approval I'll take over your lessons." Smiled Connor.

"Great, at least no magic tossed at me but just a huge Highlander, sounds like fun, I suppose you want me to continue to do all the cooking too?" Luke lamented.

"That would be nice of you to give my wife a break, so when I am not telling you to go to work at the travel agency, overseeing your dojo workouts, or practice your swordsmanship on the roof, I can spend the rest of the time sight-seeing with Mary and our daughter." Connor said as he laughed that dead pan laugh everyone who was gathered knew so well.

"Luke can you help me lock these journals up in the safe in my office," then turning to his wife Joe said "Gwen it's not like I will keep anything from you, but please just let me do as Methos wishes and read these journals first. It's not like I am reading your personal journals or I hope you plan on reading mine. We haven't been married for even one day yet let's not have our first fight before our wedding night."

"Damn it Methos, you're not here yet your still here." Then Gwen cursed in a tongue that only Connor recognized, and he smirked.

"Joe take it from me now that you're living with Gwen you will be learning a whole new vocabulary of curse words in dead tongues that you can say anywhere and no one will have a clue that you are really swearing!" Connor laughed.

"Would you stop reminding my husband that we used to be a couple! Besides that was over fifteen years ago, and I doubt Mary likes it either. But Connor you're probably right, sorry Joe I promise it's just sometimes Methos can touch my heart and have me thinking he's so sweet and then he changes in an instant and makes me so angry. How about I just let you do what you want with the journals as long as you keep them away from me so I can forget all about Methos and concentrate on you, my husband, deal Joe?" Gwen said. As she gave Joe that certain look with her big brown eyes.

"Deal." Joe said as he gave his bride a deep kiss. "Luke help me please lock up the journals then I can pick a few that have nothing to do with my wife to take on the yacht. So Gwen my love I will meet you in our room and to the rest of you I say good night all, it's late but I still have a wedding night ahead of me. Luke make sure we are up in time for our flight."

"It's my personal airplane and pilot Joe and I can be a little late," Gwen gave Joe a playful smile then turning to Duncan said. "Are we giving you a lift to Greece? After that dumping your watcher and getting on the Yacht are your problem."

Thanks Gwen that would be great it's kind of difficult getting the Katana through as a carry on flights these days." Duncan chuckled.

The group bid good night to the bride as she walked to the master bedroom suit while Luke and Joe went to lock up the journals, then after putting them away in the safe Joe dismissed Luke so he could lock up the house and the Clan MacLeod men got on the elevator to go down stairs.

After Luke had left the room Joe opened the 2nd envelope, it said;

"Dear Joe, watch over Gwennie for me, I know you can get her to stop her headhunting ways. Even the best fighter can have an off day, a proverbial slip on the ice, and neither one of us wants to lose her. I was wrong, you were right. Joe you were right from the very beginning, I have always loved her, and she just crushed my heart so many times. I did not want to admit the truth to myself, or open myself for another round of pain. But always remember none of this was her fault. Gwennie was still like child holding on to a dream that was smashed thousands of years ago when Kronos shattered her world and she had no comprehension of what the word love meant. When he destroyed her life taking away everything from her including her dignity, her sense of self respect, self-love and left her with nothing except her will to survive. You were right Joe, only with your patience, with you forever saying no to her, your special brand of acceptance you have taught her how to love again and maybe after 4000 year you can heal her broken heart. Joe you are the only man for the Job, please realize I have been and always will be your friend. I left my Journals so you could keep my word with you. I know you have already judged me, and I am still your friend. When you are but dust in the earth I will always remember you with a happy heart. Do not see me as the good guy here; I give her to you on loan only to keep as long as you live. But there may be a day if you love her enough and do the job I trust you can do that I may have my Gwennie back. So you are right I always have a plan in the works, for Joe I have always loved you both. My only flaw in the plan is that you are not immortal, because wouldn't it have been fun to see what happened in 100 years from now and see which of us would win her in the end. Joe, you're the man who taught Gwennie to love again, whilst I am the man that has loved her for over 4000 years? How grand would it be if we had that twist in fate, but alas you are mortal and I will always regret we could not go on forever. Goodbye Joe, your friend Adam/Methos."

Joe folded up the letter, and then Joe put the letter in his safe with the journals.

"Damn you Methos always telling me both sides of things, I knew I was right too, I knew you loved her as much as I do. But then you try not to sound honorable and say me winning Gwen was just another plan of yours when you know it was the best for everyone. Damn you Methos I love you too, you never had to run away. I guess you left part of yourself here for me, your journals to read. The part about judging you that was a bunch of Bull Shit for the peanut gallery who I read the other latter to. You just knew I would miss my old friend. I miss you too so you left me your word to keep me company until you decide to come back. They're not as good as having you around but your words will have to do. Methos you knew I needed you in my life so you left me theses journal so I could have a piece of you still here." While wiping tears from his eyes Joe tried to put Methos out of his mind, he had just gotten married for the first time in his life and he had a wedding night ahead of him and he wasn't going to let Methos spoil it for him he thought as he walked to his bedroom.

Connor and Duncan took the elevator down stairs and Connor looked at his kinsman and said. "Duncan it is true you're still getting the best women, but did she have to be Joe's daughter? He is the best mortal friend you have, its pushing the lines even for you my friend."

"Connor it's not like I planned this, it just happened, and I'm not sure where it's going, I just have to see if it's what Amy wants, it's not like she doesn't know what she's getting into." Then Duncan whipped his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "I wasn't even looking, I had given up looking and was satisfied just to be with Amanda or Cassandra, a mortal woman wasn't in my plans, not after what happened to Tessa and ?"

"Duncan when are you going to stop living in the past, didn't we have this same argument in 1993, when I came to visit you and met Tessa for the first time? I am glad you're falling in love again, you've been sad too long, just be careful. Yea I know some gypsy said you would never marry, but we both know gypsies were full of shit back then, and you are still hanging on to the past."

"Connor I just don't want to hurt her."

"Well it's too late for that my friend, if what Luke says is true she's already fallen pretty hard for the great Duncan MacLeod and besides you have to deal with being part of a real family this time, Joe's her father. Thank God Gwen is on your side, you're going to need a voice in the Dawson camp and Gwen's not going to vote you off the island." Connor chuckled, "Duncan just promise me, if you both love each other you'll marry her. Damn the consequences, forget the game, it's what Gwen and I have both done, and whatever happens I know that for as long as it lasts. I can always say I had found true contentment. Anyway who wants to live forever?" Connor smiled.

"Well Connor I never planned on living forever, it just seem like I will." Duncan smiled back.

"What you've been doing Duncan is not what I would call living. Hey think about it, you'll be sleeping on the sofa since Amanda and Cassandra have your room now by the way."

"Its not the first time i slept on the sofa Connor, besides I be in Greece tomarrow and not sleeping on any sofa."

"Hey you are still having all the fun and most of the good women, but Ducan think about what i said?"

"Yes Connor I will" the younger Highlander smiled.

"Have fun on the honeymoon cruise, keep in touch Duncan." The two men embraced and went to bed and the only sounds anyone could hear was sound of the ocean.

End chapter 18

**finaly the ending**

**The Epilogue - The world is full of Second Chances**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander. Rated M for language and mature situations. **

**I want to thank my Beta reader R.J. Bingham. Please go and read R.J. Bingham's Fan-fictions, they are all well written and very enjoyable. **

**The Epilogue - ****The World is Full of Second Chances**

The Bride and groom packed up and left the next day for Greece and their honeymoon cruise, with Mac as an extra passenger on their plane. His watcher didn't realize Duncan MacLeod was in Greece until two days later and by the time Hank got to Greece MacLeod had vanished. On the other hand, Amy took her flight the watchers had set up but instead of joining the crew of the private yacht, she found herself in her own huge stateroom and a very friendly Highlander was there to share it with her.

For the most part Joe and Mac avoided each other; it wasn't difficult since the yacht was so large, the two couples did both enjoy Gwen's Private tour of old Alexandria Egypt known as. "The Pearl of the Mediterranean." Gwen had lived there several times once under Alexander the Great himself in 333 BC. She not only knew were The Lighthouse of Alexandria was built but what it really looked like. The height of the lighthouse was 175 meters high, taller than the history books believed. Gwen also loved to talk about the Library of Alexandria which was the largest library of the ancient world and the place where great philosophers and scientists of that age came to seek knowledge. Alas, the Library was almost completely destroyed in 48 BC; sacked and badly damaged by the Romans when Julius Caesar accidentally set it on fire whilst burning his ships to frustrate his enemy Achilles, another reason Gwen hated the Romans so much.

The trip was almost perfect and Joe was shocked at how easily he had fallen into his new jet set life style that could only be provided by the money of an old Immortal. It seemed strange to him that only weeks ago he was on the other end of these trips watching from roof tops as immortals and their loved ones lived lives that were more financially secure than many millionaires. Joe was enjoying eating at all the best restaurants, without even a reservation, spending days relaxing in the sun reading Methos's Journals on the deck of his private Yacht and nights making love to his beautiful immortal bride. Life seemed too perfect, it was so easy to forget that underneath all this life were swords and it was bought with blood and at any moment another immortal could come and challenge Gwen and his world would be destroyed. Joe stayed up late talking to Amy about this and how fragile he felt this life was and how scared he was that his daughter was thinking of making the same decisions he had made to live in the world with the immortals. Amy just laughed and said Gwen was over 4500 and Duncan was over 400 and both had fought many immortals older and stronger than themselves and always won, that he was just being silly. But Joe had read in Methos Journal accounts of several immortals that sound so similar and just had a bad day, or slipped on wet ground, or ice and their head were taken.

Then there was this day in Sicily, when Mac and Gwen both went out sight-seeing together and left Joe and Amy on the Yacht. It seemed like a good idea at first, Joe wanted to just hang around reading another one of Methos's journals and Amy was feeling under the weather from some bad seafood she had eaten in the last port. But then they didn't come home and it was after dark. Then Joe and Amy both saw the light show coming from a beach not far from the Yacht. It was about a half hour later that the dingy came up alongside the Yacht, with Duncan driving it. His sweater was badly mangled and they didn't see Gwen until he docked and carried her up the gangplank and to her state room.

The only proof to Joe that Gwen had won was Duncan carrying an exquisite 16th century jewel encrusted broad sword, unfortunately its matching knife was still sticking out of Gwen's side. Both immortals looked like they had been through a war. Mac removed the knife and tried to tell Joe it wasn't anyone's fault they were just being stalked all day by two immortals, they had tried several times to lose them but it was a mutual decision that they had to make a stand and make sure these guy didn't follow then home to the Yacht.

"Gwen had used her magic to confuse them and keep the two at bay until she and I could find a place we wanted to take a stand. But when the fight finally erupted Gwen was very tired, and her magic become limited, so she had to rely on her training and technique with her blade. I decided to fight the bigger guy in an effort to even up the odds, and was able to take his head reasonably quickly. His quickening was just coming upon me as I saw Gwen was stabbed with the knife. The other immortal couldn't believe his own eyes that I killed his friend and the quickening of his friend distracted him for just a moment. Gwen who was in intense pain still took the advantage to take the other guy's head and then fell to her knees as the two quickening's blended into one large one entangling both of us. As soon as the quickening had ended, Gwen lay dead, and I carried her to the dingy and here we are." Mac explained.

"Duncan who were these guys, did you get their names, why were they after both of you?" Amy went into watcher mode asking questions.

"Amy chill out, I have never met them before but they seemed to know Gwen, wait until she comes too she knows about these guys she just told me they were bad news, we just tried to avoid the fight all afternoon. So just put that watcher hat away because you father is very upset and I doubt he gives a damn who they were, just that they are dead." Mac said as he left the room and went back to his cabin to shower and change.

"Amy can you stay a moment and help me get her out of these bloody things please? She hates to be coved in blood, it starts to smell and just brings back old memories of her days when she was a slave and she had to stay dirty with dried blood in her hair sometimes for days. How any man could have ever treated women like that I cannot comprehend. I know she was a slave, forced to be a whore but didn't anyone have any decency back then. Gwen says she can win any challenge like she did today because she was beat to death so many times that pain became her friend, and death a welcome rest. I have seen a lot of immortals that acted like animals during my thirty years of being a watcher but the men who held Gwen in slavery were all mortal. Then I think of some of our mortal history and I don't think we have evolved much as a species." Joe was almost in tears telling his daughter about his wife's past.

"I really don't know much about Gwen's early life, there is nothing in the chronicles about her until about 1500 BC when she first showed up as Methos's companion and said she was from Britain." Amy kept the conversation going as they cleaned up the blood and suddenly Joe saw Gwen begin to breathe again, but still not stirring.

"Well honey you have to ask her yourself, hell I keep forgetting you're still a watcher. You need to make a decision if you want to stay a watcher or stay with Mac, because you can't do both. I have been there it took me six years to make up my mind, way too long, I was a fool. I wasted too many years of happiness, yea there are down sides like tonight, but trust me little girl, the plus side makes up for everything. If Gwen lost her head tonight I still wouldn't regret one moment I have had with her, hell I could have a heart attack tomorrow."

"But Duncan hasn't asked me to stay with him, Dad we haven't talked about the future really at all, and I don't know what he wants," Amy turned her head from her father.

Joe went over and touched Amy's arm softly. "I don't know a lot of things about this crazy world but Amy I do know Duncan MacLeod. Do you think I would have let him on board this yacht if he didn't love you? I studied him for years, I know more about that man than he may even realize about himself. Trust me when I say the last thing Mac would do on God's green earth is romance my only child if he didn't love her. I am OK here, why don't you go see how he's doing?" Amy gave her father a hug and ran out of the room.

Joe just covered up Gwen with a blanket and lay down on the other side of the bed waiting for her to wake up. Joe's thoughts drifted back to the first day seven years ago he met Gwen back in front of the Seacouver Arts center, she was wearing a peasant blouse, a pretty flowered skirt those high brown leather boots she loved so much and was drenched to the bone from colliding with him and landing in a huge puddle. He laughed out loud thinking how wet yet still beautiful she looked.

Gwen stirred opening her eyes and turning to her husband and in a still weak voice asked him. "What's so funny?"

"Gwen your awake! I was just thinking of the first time I met you and you were not prepared for the spring weather in Seacouver. You had fallen in that huge puddle and it started to rain again, and you were drenched completely. The pretty flowered skirt and peasant blouse left little to the imagination."

"OH I just thought when you offered me your coat you were being a gentleman."

"Oh I was, trust me, five more minutes of looking at you like that and I might have lost my ability to be a gentleman ha ha." Joe laughed.

"It's the funniest things that change your entire life, I guess when you offered me your coat, well that's when I stated to lose my heart to you Joe. I said to myself maybe he is different from the other mortals. Later after dinner with Carol and Barney and we drank that wine and you sang those song to me and told me about what happened in Vietnam well I guess you opened my heart, like it hadn't been opened in eons."

"I still can't believes you love me, me just a mortal man, just an old burnt out old watcher with no legs."

Gwen sat up and looked at her husband still weak but moving. "Joe you are different form the other mortal men I have known. Yes I do think you giving me your coat that day when you were wet and cold too, won my heart, but I am the lucky one, I can't believe you love me. Joe who else would take care of me, who else but an old watcher like you, who else could understand my life. Who but you Joe could accept my past." Gwen said as she reached over hugged and started kissing Joe Dawson, the man she had waited over 4000 year for.

In another cabin Amy was entering to see Duncan get out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She looked at his strong chest and felt her heart skip a beat. "Duncan can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Amy ask me anything." Mac said looking a little embarrassed then grabbing his jeans and going back in the bath room to put them on.

"Dad says he wouldn't have let you came on the yacht if he wasn't sure you were in love with me. You haven't said so I just wanted to know if we are just playing around here or if there is something real. Yea I know it's early and I never thought I'd believe in love at first sight but these past couple of weeks have been really unbelievable to me and I am afraid I am going to lose my heart to you." Amy looked down and tried to hold back the tears she knew would come if he didn't respond with I love you back.

Duncan walked over to Amy and gathered her in his arms and kissed her softly first then finally deeply with much passion. He then took her face in his hands and told her. "Amy, Joe knows me better than I know myself. Yes Amy I am in love with you since the first moment I spent with you, don't ask why. It never happened to me like this before. Connor said I should marry you and forget the consequences but there are thing we need to talk about."

Amy looked at him "Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod we can talk later right now I just want to hold you and have you show me how much you love me!"

Duncan smiled and picked Amy up and carried her over to the bed. Yes there would be time later to talk right now he finally had just admitted his love to the first mortal women who accepted him for who he really was since Tessa, and for the first time in over 15 years he was truly happy again.\

Thousands of miles away at the University of Chicago, in an atmosphere of interdisciplinary scholarship and discovery, at the Pritzker School of Medicine we find...

Over half a world away a tall thin man with dark short hair had just finished taking his interviews to become a resident at the University Of Chicago Illinois Pritzker School Of Medicine.

"Good luck Dr. Stacy I hope you will be the next surgical resident at the medical school, your interview, grades and reference were all exceptional. We will be contacting you in a few weeks, good luck I have a feeling about you; that you are a man we want to have at this institution."

"Thank you Dr. Weathersbee, I will wait for you call." The man answered.

"Oh I am sorry you just put ME for the first name, we need your full legal name in order to process the application."

"Oh so sorry I'll correct that it's Merlin Edwin Stacy, ME was always a nick name my Grandparents who raised me called me since I was named after my grandfather."

Well if you are as good as you seem to be Dr. Merlin Edwin Stacy we could use a bit of a wizard in the OR around here. I hope to be seeing you soon." And the two men shook hands, Merlin Edwin Stacy gave his future teacher a wicked smile and then the man who was once the bookish young researcher Adam Pierson, became someone new; Dr. Merlin Edwin Stacy future trauma surgeon of Chicago Illinois.

**Then end?**

**Edwin = means - wealthy friend **

**Merlin - the name of a real cool wizard**

**Stacy = means - everlasting**

**ME - were the two letters that Don Salzer wrote in his own blood to tell Macleod that Kalas was looking for Methos - Highlander season 3 **

**Watch for my next fan-fiction a **_**Highlander/ Dresden Files crossover**_**. Methos becomes Dr. ME Stacy and goes to live in Chicago but life get a little more complicated after Methos meets the only Wizard that advertizes in the Chicago yellow pages. Enjoy this new adventure where Methos the Immortal now becomes just a new kind of weird, living in the supernatural community of Chicago and the world of Harry Dresden.**

**comming very soon **

**Methos Meets Harry Dresden in Excalibur and the Knights of the Cross**


End file.
